Show me Love
by iloveme5895
Summary: Summary dosen't fit, read it inside. Derek/Scott rated M for a reason, Picks up after season two
1. Chapter 1

Derek/Scott (Dom/sub)

An: Sorry if this has any occ moments. I tried to stick to who they were, but for this paring to work, I kind of had to occ some things. I tried to give everyone a bit of time in the story, but I dislike Allison after he attacked the other two wolves with arrows in that one episode. I liked her storyline up until there, and when I noticed that Allison's family is trouble. : ( Anyway, hope you enjoy. Picks up after season 2 (can't wait for season 3)

Summary:

Derek was never one to allow emotions cloud his judgment. He allowed that to happen once in the past, and his whole family paid for it. After that Derek was never the same. He closed his heart deciding that love wasn't worth it anymore. That was until he met Scott, and his heart did a double take unknowingly matting with the younger wolf. Scott was known for always allowing his emotions to overpower his judgments sometimes that paid off while other times it didn't. He wanted to protect his loved ones at all costs. What happens when Scott start to realize his feelings for Derek, the connection they have, and the change in his whole life because of it.

Chapter one

Scott awoke and yawned as he turned to face his clock. 5:30 am. He couldn't believe what happened the other night, and yet he had this nagging feeling that things were going to get worse.

Scott got out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed and walked down the stairs. His mom was making breakfast quietly. Things weren't the same after she found out about him, and he didn't think they would ever go back to the way they were. They even ate in silence, his mom because she was still in the processing stage and Scott because he was still wrapping his mind over everything that happened last night.

He got Allison back, if only for a moment, and yet things had changed between them too much. She went off the deep end, attacking every werewolf she came across. The idea of her doing those things to his friends made him sick. He still loved her, but he didn't know if he was still in love with her. Along with the fact that they broke up last night didn't help anything. Allison did clog his mind, and the whole time Derek had told him this.

At the same time through, he had a strange love hate relationship with Derek. Yes Derek was an ass, but he saved his life on more than one occasion. A part of him wanted to be in the pack, but he knew the pack meant that he couldn't be with Allison. Though he may be questioning his feelings for her now, he didn't want to lose her forever if this was just a passing feeling.

It didn't take long for a loud honk from outside to blast through the house. "Well I got to go."

"Ok dear, I'll see you later on." She said trying to sound like nothing was bothering her, when in reality she was a piece of broken glass. After what her son showed and eventually told her, she went into shock. How could she deal with the fact that her son was no longer human? It made sense though. He got better at sports, no longer used his inhaler, and was constantly in the middle of whatever was going on in the town.

She looked at the kitchen clock and sighed, she had a shift in a few hours and she still needed to shower.

Stiles wasn't in the best of moods lately, it might have been the fact that his life had been shit lately. He lost the girl, not that he really ever had her, and got his ass kicked by a bunch of hunters. So in all reality he wasn't in the best of moods.

Stiles watched as Scott walked across his front lawn to jump into his best friend's car. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh I don't know the fact that my face is purple and blue because of your ass maybe?" Stiles shot back as he put the car in drive.

He was still mad about what happened, which Scott knew was understandable. "I'm sorry."

"I swear Allison and her family brings way to much drama."

"Stiles-" Scott started to groan. He didn't want to hear about this especially with all the confusion in his brain recently.

"Like seriously, hear me out." Stiles cut Scott off.

"Ok."

"None of this freaky stuff started happening until she showed up. It's not so much Allison, as much as her family. Her dam aunt was crazy as hell, her mom tried to kill you, and now her grandfather."

"They are werewolf hunters though." Scott tried to defend. His friend rolled his eyes while he kept on driving. "Can we not do this right now?"

"Why not?"

"After last night, I can't help but feel like something isn't right."

"Nothing is ever 'right' around here anymore." Stiles said as images of last night went through his mind. He was so close, yet so far from getting Lydia.

"I think it's always been like this; we were just to blind to ever notice what was going on around us." Scott added in. "I mean this battles of hunter vs. werewolf had been going on for decades."

The two of them rolled up to the school parking lot, and took a spot. Of course none other than Jackson was looking smug. Scott rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was about to happen. Jackson wouldn't wait to rub that he finally got what he wanted.

"We are so screwed." Stiles said as the two of them made their way out of the car.

Jackson smirked as the two of them approached him. "Well look who it is."

"I don't want to do this Jackson."

"Oh but I do. Finally I get to be what I've always wanted." He glared over at Scott, "now you are no better then me."

"If you really think that is what being a werewolf is like, you have another thing coming for you." Scott and Jackson stared each other in the eye, waiting for the other to break away the eye contact. Wolfs, much like werewolves, were all about power. Who was the most dominate wolf determines a lot. This was a test not only of dominance, but who was better, at least for Jackson.

Stiles looked between the two of them knowing that something was going on that was out of his reach. He hated taking the backseat at times like this. He was always doing the behind the scenes things, making sure everyone else was safe as Scott took care of the rest. Secretly he wanted to be like his best friend, but at times like last night he was glad he wasn't. Still this was one of the things that he knew what was going on, but he felt powerless to do anything but watch.

A few minutes passed, until Jackson finally looked away shamefully. Scott smiled a bit at the momentary win. "Come on Jackson; we don't have time for this." Lydia said coming out of almost nowhere to grab his arm and drag him off.

"We are not done yet." He called out as he walked through the school doors.

"I think he is even more of a prick then he was before."

"Well I got to make that prick controls himself. I can't have him hurting anyone else." Scott raced off towards the school, as always knowing that Stiles would eventually catch up.

"And here comes the new mission. I swear there is never a time when there isn't something wolf related on the agenda." Stiles groaned out before following suit.

Derek paced his house back and forth thinking of what to do. He was alpha again, and had to get his pack ready for the alpha pack that was apparently already in town. He didn't like it at all. He hadn't heard back from Erica and Boyd which just made this even more frustrating. He already had Isaac looking for them, but that wasn't enough. Derek turned to his car keys to go to the one person that no matter what always helped him.

"Why do you always rely on that boy?" His uncle's voice called out. "He doesn't even have the respect to join your pack after all the things you did for him."

"I don't have time for this."

"Yes you do."

Derek deeply growled in response. "I don't know why." His uncle, Peter, raised his eyebrows at Derek, "It's weird. Ever since I met him I had this strange… attraction to the boy. I can't explain it, but Scott has always been there when I needed him. I trained him so I guess it's only natural."

"How do you feel when you're with him?"

Derek instantly blushed, "That is none of your concern."

"Is it over powering, the want to protect him from anything and everything that could harm him. Even when you two were ever fighting, you needed to make sure he was ok." Derek was silent, but that was enough of an answer for his uncle who laughed. "I think you just found yourself a mate."

Scott walked through the hallways silently following Jackson. "I know you are there Scott." Or at least he was. Jackson turned around and glared over at Scott, "Look I appreciate the stalker syndrome you have right now, but I can have another restraining order placed."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't want it." Jackson snapped back. "I can do this."

"Why do you choose to be alone?" Jackson's body instantly froze at the comment.

"Why do you?"

"I don't, I have people that support me."

"Why aren't you apart of the pack?" Scott went to open his mouth and respond then closed it. Why hadn't he? "And don't use that I love Allison crap. I enjoy my solitude; I don't want rules and limitations. I want to experience this full on." Scott could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth, but choose not to bring it up.

"Do you know how many times I almost hurt someone close to me?" Scott said back to him. "You want to know who saved me from destroying the people I love? Derek…" Scott stopped for a moment from his rant. It was Derek that saved him countless times from hurting Allison and every other one of his friends. Derek was always there to help him out when he needed it the most.

"Hello? Scott?" Jackson said sounding annoyed but underneath he cared. Jackson normally wasn't one to care about anything really. Scott ended his sentence with Derek and zoned out for the past five minutes. Jackson snapped his fingers in front of Scott's face, which did nothing, so he slapped him.

Scott instantly got out of his trance, "What the fuck dude?"

"You spaced out on me."

"Did I?" Scott asked obvious to what happened. He tried to remember what he was talking about.

"Yes, look I got to head to class." Jackson said before he ran off. Scott was so confused. What just happened, and why was he thinking about Derek for so long? Scott quickly pushed it to the back of his mind; he also needed to get to class.

Scott sat in class doodling on his notebook when he should have been paying attention. That's when he felt him. Scott froze and took in the immediate feel of the Alpha being so close by. He instantly submitted his body and felt the urge to go to him. Scott raised his hand, "Yes Mr. McCall."

"I need to go pee." The class laughed at his bluntness, but he didn't care.

"Fine, take the hall pass." Scott jumped up out of his seat, took the hall pass, and walked out of the classroom as soon as he could. Once outside he closed his eyes and sniffed; he knew Derek's scent more than any other. He was the one who helped to train him, and saved his ass more times than he could count. Within a few seconds he found him outside in the parking lot.

Scott quickly ran and opened the doors to the parking lot. There stood Derek looking sexy as hell, Scott mentally slapped himself for even thinking that Derek was sexy and tried to wipe that thought out of his brain before walking over to him.

"Hey Scott." Derek said casually as though he didn't interrupt anything important.

"Don't 'hey Scott' me," Scott looked around the parking lot for a moment before turning back and whispering, "What are you doing here?"

Derek raised his eye brows at the boys changed tone before answering. "I need your help."

"What's going on?" Scott asked seriously. Derek didn't come to Scott for any petty problems.

"This is going to be a long story." He opened up his car door and Scott took that as a sign to jump in on the other side. Derek started up his car and drove out of the high school parking lot.

It took a good twenty minutes before the story was done. Scott let out a deep breath. "So there is an alpha pack coming here and you think they got ahold of Erica and Boyd?"

"Exactly"

"This is probably why I've been feelings so off lately." Scott whispered more to himself as he thought about what was going on in the town.

"What do you mean you've been feeling off?" Derek asked a little confused. Scott bit his lip, not knowing if he should even say anything. "It's ok Scott; I'm not going to maul you over this."

Scott blushed at the mental images that quickly popped up in his head before quickly dispelling them. Today was not a good day to be around Derek. "All last night, and even worse this morning I had this feeling that something was on its way." Scott played with his fingers as he spoke. For some odd reason he couldn't look Derek in the eyes. He couldn't figure it out, before he would always be able to defy that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him how to act, but lately he's found himself doing it automatically.

Derek nodded his head. "It's kind of like how you knew Allison was in trouble even though you weren't there. It can be another sense for a wolf."

Scott thought about what Derek said. In the past he could sort of sense when his friends were in danger; lately though he couldn't when Allison was going through all her problems, and certainly not when Stiles was getting beat up. Scott pushed his thoughts out of his mind, "Alright, so what are we going to do now?"

"We got to get their sent and search for them." Derek said.

Derek and Scott stood outside a grey suburban house. "Whose place is this?" Scott asked as Derek started to walk up the stairs.

"Erica's." Derek sniffed the air before bending down to her placemat and taking out a key.

"Well that's the most obvious place." Derek shook his head at the younger wolf before unlocking the door and walking in. "Is anyone home?" Scott yelled out.

"Really Scott, You think I would walk in here with her parents' home?" Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Use your sense of smell. Have you been keeping up with training?"

"It's kind of hard to train when I was in danger of dying every night."

Derek choose to ignore that comment and made his way up to Erica's room and grabbed one of her shirts. "Sniff this so we can track her."

"I know how to track people." Scott said annoyed before taking the article of clothing. He closed his eyes, put the shirt up to his nose and sniffed for a few moments. "Alright."

Derek took the shirt from him and put it back down. "I'm going to follow Boyd's sent that way we can get at least one of them."

Scott nodded and the two of them went to the car. Derek took out one of Boyd's hoodies, sniffed it and put it back down. "Alright, let's do this." Scott nodded and the two of them took off. They ran through the woods side by side until another sent crossed Scott's nose.

"What is that?" He sniffed again, "Another wolf?"

"It's the Alpha pack; you are not strong enough to face them." Scott growled knowing the statement to be true, but mad because it came from Derek. Derek growled back, more as a sign to be silent and follow him. Scott obliged the command and went back on Erica's and Boyd's trail.

It didn't take much longer until they came across a small opening and saw the two of them covered in blood. Derek instantly jumped over to them and checks their pulses. "Are they?" Scott didn't want to say the last word afraid of the answer that Derek would give.

"Nope, they are alive." Derek looked around and landed on a tree next to the two of them with a marking on it.

"What's that?"

"It's a message from the Alpha pack." Derek growled clearly pissed. "Let's go."

"You haven't told me much about this Alpha pack. What are they even doing here?"

"I'll tell you at the house, just help me with them." Scott did as he was told and grabbed Erica. The walk to the car, the drive to Derek's house, and the walk into his house were in silence.

"Oh look who stopped by." Peter grinned as they walked through the door. Before he could add anything else Derek growled warningly. "Alright, I got the message there."

"Why is he even here?" Scott scowled at the sight of the wolf that turned him.

"He's still my uncle."

"Who's an ass I would like to add." Scott added with a huff.

"I take great offence to that. Who would you be if it wasn't for me?" Peter added.

"Stop it now." Derek said clearly pissed off at the two of them. "We got bigger issues right now."

"Oh yes how did that turn out?"

"They left a message at the scene."

"Who are they?" Scott chimed in. "Why are they doing this?"

Derek took a seat on a chair and instructed Scott to do the same. Once Scott sat down he started to explain. "A long time ago there was an alpha without a pack. He wanted the best pack there could ever be. So he went around in search of other packs. He was determined to have the most powerful pack ever made. So he went to the packs, picked off every member of the pack until there was only the Alpha. He made the Alpha submit to him and then he went on the next pack. Well if the pack was strong enough and the members fought together the alpha pack couldn't take over. Now a days whenever the Alpha pack comes it's because they want to test your pack. It's sort of a hit or miss, and if you miss you are forced to join them."

"Wow…" Scott added. "Is that why you've been trying so hard to build your pack up?"

"Yes, I knew with being who I am they would come to challenge me."

"What do you mean, being who you are?" Scott asked.

"He's never told you?" Peter laughed, "Derek is part of the hall family. The hall family is one of the longest living true werewolf families still left. He carries thousands of years of werewolf blood in him."

Scott turned to Derek, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Derek took a moment to gather is thoughts, "When I took you in and trained you I didn't think as a new pup that it mattered. I didn't want my heritage to change anything."

Before Scott could ask anything else the door busted open with what Scott thought was a kick, and Isaac ran in. "Are they ok?!" He shouted as he slammed the door shut.

"What did I tell you?" Derek asked irritably.

Isaac's head instantly fell ashamed, "Not to kick your new door down."

"Exactly."

Isaac saw his two other pack mates and ran to their side. "What's going on?"

"They are passed out, but they should be fine in a few hours." Derek answered back.

Isaac nodded his head and glanced over to Derek. "So what are we going to do?"

"We were just getting to that. Come sit down." Isaac walked in, gave Scott a nod and sat down on the other side of Derek. Scott didn't know why, but he instantly got territorial. Why was Isaac sitting so close to Derek? Was something going on? Scott's face instantly hardened at his own thoughts. "What's wrong Scott?" Derek asked Scott.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Derek, "nothing." Derek knew something was bugging the younger wolf, but he let it go making sure to ask Scott about it later.

"So…" Isaac asked impatiently.

"The Alpha pack is going to pick off each person in the pack, and we need to train and work together."

"Wait Scott isn't even in the pack." Isaac pointed out. This time Scott growled at the younger wolf. He was already pissed off at him. Isaac growled back at him, and the two of them stared each other down.

"You have got to be kidding me." Derek said more to himself, before letting an overpowering growl. The two other wolves instantly stopped. Isaac huffed and looked off to the side, while Scott let out a whimper and closed his eyes.

Scott mentally slapped himself for even doing that. It seemed to be a natural reaction, but once he figured out that he was the only one to do it Scott wanted to hide. Scott opened his eyes and saw that everyone was looking at him. He instantly blushed and stood up, "I'm going to go now," before running out of the house as fast as he could.

Derek was dumb founded. "What just happened?" He asked as Peter started to bust out laughing.

"Looks like the pup has feelings for you," Peter said with laughter still in his voice.

"What do I do?"

"Give him some space." Peter said before getting up, "But not too much, the Alpha pack might go after him first."

"Why?"

"He's an omega; though he's not part of the pack officially they will still see him as one. Especially since your sent is all over that boy now."

Derek then turned to Isaac, "Don't step out of line again." His eyes were blazing red. Isaac nodded his head as he looked down to the floor. "Good." Derek looked over to the others. "We're going to need to clean them up. After that I need to go."

"Going to see Scott?" Isaac laughed, until Derek's eyes moved over to him. "Got it, I'll shut up now."

Scott ran through the woods mad at himself more than anything. Why did he respond like that? He couldn't understand it. He admitted, though never to anyone else that he thought the older was sexy. He just couldn't wrap his mind around what happened in there. When Derek growled his immediate response was to submit, and he got a little turned on. What was going on?

Scott sat down at a lunch table with Stiles and placed his food down. "Where the hell have you been? I had to cover with coach. Told him you were in the nurses office getting something checked out. So," he paused and put some food into his mouth, "Where have you been?"

Scott looked around the lunch room to make sure no one was in hearing distance when he talked. "Alright, so Derek showed up at school earlier."

"What the hell was that ass doing here?"

Scott felt offended and a little mad at Stiles for saying that about him, but choose to ignore it. He didn't want to admit whatever he was feeling himself, much less tell his best friend about it. "Erica and Boyd were missing."

Stiles eyes went wide, "What happened?"

"We went out and found them, but it wasn't good. They were attacked."

"Hunters?" Stiles asked.

"No even worse. So there is this pack, a pack full of just alphas."

"That's like deacon 4." Stiles put his food down in defeat, "We are so screwed."

"Yea that's what I've been thinking. Basically the pack kills all the alpha's pack mates then takes the other alpha and makes them join."

"That is so evil. So basically it's a super pack."

"Yep."

Scott and Stiles talked about strategies on how to deal with the alpha pack before the bell rang for the ending of lunch. Lacrosse season was over, so Scott went home straight after school. He walked into his house and saw a note from him mom:

Working the late shift,  
love you, MOM

Scott put the note down and headed to the kitchen for a drink. He had so much on his mind that he didn't notice another person in the house. "Scott," Scott instantly jumped and almost spilt his drink all over him, "we need to talk."

"What the fuck dude," Scott said glaring over at Derek, "trying to scare the shit out of me?"

Derek rolled his eyes at the younger one. "Not my fault you're not on your game right now."

Scott put his drink down on the counter and turned fully to him with his back up against the counter. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"What happened today?" He asked. Scott opened his mouth, then shut it, opened it again; he shut it yet again before he just gave up and shrugged. "You can tell me Scott."

"The thing is," Scott found himself looking at the ground again, "I'm not even sure myself. It was automatic, like I had no control."

"I'm going to ask you something serious, and I need you to answer truthfully. Do you like me?"

"What are we seven?" Scott raised his eye brows in amusement, "Yes, you're cool."

"Not what I meant Scott." Scott stared at Derek for a moment and instantly the question's intention changed.

Scott licked his lips as he tried to think of what to say, "I… I… umm... find… that…you're… umm… attractive yes, if that is… what you mean." Again Scott wanted to hit his head. Really had he just sounded like a love struck school girl? What happened next was unexpected on both parts.

Scott looked up at Derek, his eyes were pure red. Scott was frightened and instantly looked back down and the next second he was attacked. Not the way he was used to with the older wolf, his lips were being assaulted. It felt amazing though. Scott put his hands onto Derek's shoulders determined to push him away, but he found himself pulling him closer.

There was this instant connection between the two. Derek's tongue slipped into his mouth and flicked his tongue. Scott moaned at the feeling and Derek growled in approval. Scott found himself sitting on the kitchen counter and his back was pushed against the cabinets. Scott lost all reason in his mind and let his instincts take over.

He felt execrated; he never let himself go like this when it came to Allison. He was always worried about hurting her and held back his wolf side whenever they got this physical. With Derek he felt like it didn't matter; he could let go knowing fully well that Derek could handle him.

Derek moved from his lips and started to kiss his jaw, and then he went to his neck. Scott moaned out in approval. Scott wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and rubbed up against Derek. Derek put his hands on Scott's hips and held him in place. Scott whimpered out in the loss of friction.

Derek came to his senses first and stepped back from Scott, who was still a moaning mess. Derek unwrapped Scott's legs from his waist and took a step back. Scott looked up at Derek, eyes blue and his wolf hair around his face. "What the-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as he tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry," Derek said his eyes back to their regular color, "The wolf took over."

"So, your wolf wants to ravish me?" Scott smiled not really knowing why that made him happy.

"It's a little more complicated than that. See… wolves they find mates."

"Mates?" He questioned the word, "kind of like a girlfriend."

"It's a lot stronger than that. It's a pull, a want to be by that person, to protect from harm, and a comfort for whatever he or she needs."

"So… what are you getting at here?" Scott asked a little confused.

Derek looked Scott straight in the eyes, "I've mated with you."

Scott froze, what the hell did that mean? Derek looked so sincere, and he didn't know how to respond to that. "Well I'll let you process this" Scott nodded his head, not really wanting to talk. "Just know I'm not far away if you need me."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

Derek's face went serious as he remembered the other reason he stopped by. "The alpha's are going to try to knock you off first since you're not officially apart of the pack."

Well this couldn't get any better. Scott groaned, "Fuck."

"Yep, so one of us will always be close by."

Scott looked at Derek even more confused. They had been though a hell of a lot these past few months, and he never did this before. "Why are you doing this? I'm not a part of your pack, and although you've always been there when I needed you, you never gone this far to ensure my safety before."

"I want to make sure you're protected." Derek leaned in and gave a kiss to Scott's head for comfort. "I won't lose you." Scott was extremely confused when Derek left. What the hell just happened? He went straight up the stairs to his room and lied down on his bed to think. Scott was still new to this whole wolf thing, but he never thought this would happen. If anything he always thought Allison would be his mate.

He sat up in bed; maybe that was what he needed. He pulled on a hoodie and jumped out of his bedroom window. It didn't take long to show up at her house. It wasn't until he got here that he thought it might not have been a good idea. He just had to know if he still had feeling for her. He looked up at her bedroom window and tried to shake off the feeling that he was doing something wrong. Really Derek had no claim over him; hell he didn't even want Derek to have a claim on him. Yet he still had this gut feeling that he was doing something he shouldn't be doing.

Scott then made his way up to her bedroom window the way he had millions of times before. He looked in and saw her sitting on her bed with a book in her hand.

He lightly knocked on the glass and saw her look up. She smiled before getting up and opening her window. "What are you doing here?" She whispered as he climbed in through the window. He didn't answer and instead kissed her.

Allison was taken off guard, but gladly kissed him back. She had forgotten how his kiss made her feel, loved. Something was amiss though, instead of love she felt as though he was searching for something. It was still pleasant, but it wasn't the way it had been before.

Scott tried with all his might to kiss her the way he remembered, and yes there was some want for her. He was still a teenage boy, but it wasn't the same as kissing Derek. That thought made him mentally cringe. He preferred to kiss Derek over Allison, there was definably something wrong.

He pulled apart from her disgusted by him own thoughts and looked Allison in the eye. He whispered out, "I'm sorry." before climbing out of her window and leaving.

Allison was dumb founded as she watched him leave. She was confused and hurt. Deep down, she felt rejected. What happened to Scott? She wondered as she closed her bedroom window. She turned from the window to look at her book, recommended by her father, to learn more about the hunting ways. She shook her head, there was no way she could kill werewolves with Scott still in her heart. She had to let go, but how?

Scott raced through the forest knowing that Derek would be at his house. He was so confused, and he didn't understand what was going on anymore. How can his feelings change that quickly? It didn't take long for him to reach the old half burnt down house. Derek was waiting outside as though he knew the other would show up.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott asked as he approached Derek. "I kissed Allison," Derek growled but Scott continued as though he didn't, "and I didn't feel it anymore. The whole time I wanted to kiss you. What have you done to me?"

"Scott" Derek reached out for him, but Scott avoided.

"Don't, I want answers REAL answers."

"That's not hard to find." A voice came up from behind Derek. Scott was so worked up that he forgot that Derek would be with his pack. Scott blushed and looked down at the ground embarrassed at his display from earlier. Derek moved to show the whole pack, but the one who spoke, Peter, stood there with a smile. "There are still some books that survived the fire about it."

Scott nodded his head, not happy to really be around Peter, the one who changed him, but happy to receive the information he now desperately sought.

Ok so there is the first chapter. In all reality this took me a week to write and a few hours to edit and reedit like MANY of times. So please enjoy and comment : )

I will give credit where it is due, the story: 'A Touch Is Like A Bite and A Bite Makes You Mine' by LuvinChelleCity helped me to develop a good idea on mates. An amazing read I highly encourage it.

If u see any grammatical errors PLEASE point them out. Picking those out for me helps me to avoid doing that in the future. Thanks for reading! Please review

*~ashley~*


	2. Understanding

Derek/Scott (Dom/sub)

An: HI! Thanks everyone who reviewed and/or added this to alerts or favs. : ) made me happy to take a break from work and see all the reviews. : ) So as a treat I got this chapter out as soon as I could.  
Little note, there are a LOT of cut scenes because as writing this I'm seeing it in my head as the TV show. It's also different then a lot of what other authors write on this area because I kind of follow more of how the TV show is laid out. The TV show doesn't JUST follow Scott but everyone who's important to the story line. So I kind of try to do the same thing.  
Rest assured this will mainly focus on Derek and Scott though, but again there will be scenes of what everyone else is doing as it pertains to future plans I have with the characters.

Chapter two: Understanding

Scott walked into the house, or what was left of it. The bottom floors were built back up for the most part, but the upstairs still looked like it needed more work. Peter took Scott down the basement, while the rest of the pack stayed upstairs.

The pack was silent after the show not to long ago. "So I take it you two kissed?" Isaac finally said breaking the silence. Derek gave a warning growl, but Isaac ignored it, "Was he any good? I guess I could ask Allison." He started to go off on his own thoughts.

Derek took a deep breath to calm down, "When I come back if I dare hear anything about us kissing or Allison I will rip someone's throat out."

The rest of the pack nodded as he walked out of the room. "So I guess they did kiss." Isaac said after Derek was far away enough.

"It's crazy isn't it." Erica said nodding. "Still I think it's supper cute."

"I can still hear you guys!" Derek yelled from the other room, the wolves shut up and instantly went off to do something to avoid Derek's furry.

Down stairs in the basement Peter took Scott to the basement. The feel in the room was almost unbearable. He could almost see what happened there so long ago. "Over here." Peter called out as he walked up to a brick wall.

"Umm... that's a wall." Scott said.

Peter let out a deep sigh, "Yes, but it's not the wall but what's inside the wall." Scott watched as Peter took a brick and pulled it out, then another and another until there was a square pulled out, and side it there was a bunch of books and papers. "The Hall generations go way back, and the fire wasn't the only horrible thing that's happened to us. So we learned to hide our most precious papers in a safe place."

Scott nodded his head, "The matting papers are important?" He asked curious on why out of everything that could have been saved, there was something that trivial.

Peter looked almost offended. "It's what binds us together with someone. It's the strongest connection that exists for us."

Scott really had a lot to learn about werewolves. Peter handed Scott an old tattered book with a barely able to read, coniunx amandus written on the front. Before Scott got to ask what the word meant, Peter was already at the foot of the stairs. "When you're done reading come on up."

Scott looked back down at the book and got himself ready for the long read ahead of him. The more Scott read and the father he got into the book the more he found feelings and emotions he could relate to. Apparently any person could be a 'mate' but the true mate, or as Scott understood as a soul mate would actually last.

"Are you having fun there?" Scott jumped at the sound of Derek's voice.

Scott looked up to see Derek standing not too far ahead of him. "Really, again?" Scott huffed.

Derek smirked, "I told you-"

"Yea, yea," he waved the other off. "I was actually reading it."

"So what do you think?" Derek wondered.

"I understand it, but there are certain things I don't like."

"Like?"

Scott got serious for a moment, scared to even ask the question that lingered on his mind. "What are we, if we are anything," he snuck in at the end, "considered to be?"

"So you got to that part." Derek said with a smile before going and sitting down next to Scott. "Look, I think we should start off with understanding our past." Scott nodded not really understanding where Derek was going with this. "We both had mates before this."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I was with Kate, and I thought we would be together. She knew what I was and accepted me for that."

"Kate was a crazy revengeful bitch though." Scott said growling out the last part.

Derek smiled at Scotts jealousy, "Yes, and you had Allison," He said almost bitterly, "She was your mate, but not your coniunx amandus."

Scott turned the book to the front to where the word was printed. "I saw that word on the cover; what does it mean?"

Derek's reached his hand out and let one of his fingers outline the words. "It's Latin; the best translation would be soul mate."

"So, are we?" Scott asked.

"I don't yet Scott," Derek said with a sigh, "but we both feel something for one another and the only way to know for sure is to try this," he moved his finger to point back and forth between the two of them, "us, out."

"What if," he paused for a moment, "what if I can't?" Scott closed his eyes waiting for Derek's response.

"Then we will never know." Derek looked over at Scott while wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in close. Scott automatically allowed his head rested on the other's shoulders as though it was only natural. "But don't think I will give up on you either. You can't run away from your feelings Scott; I'll give you space if you need it, but I've waited too long for you to walk away without trying."

Scott turned his head so he could glance up from Derek's shoulder to see his face. "What do you mean?"

Derek let out a deep breath as he tried to gather his thoughts, "I've always known I've had some kind of feelings for you." He looked down at Scott with a sad smile, "When Allison came into the picture you don't know how hard it was not to hurt her. I tried to be just your pack brother for as long as I could."

"So all the things you said about Allison clogging up my mind?"

"It's true; she did when I said it." He laughed "As I said before I tried my best to be a pack brother for you. What it all came down to was that I just didn't want you to choose her over…" he stopped his sentence, but Scott already filled in the blank. Derek was acting real right now. Not the asshole he kept on pretending to be.

Scott has never seen him open up to anyone, and here they were sitting in the basement of his family's burnt down home and for the first time Derek was truly himself. Scott smiled and got an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about it. They were having a moment, their moment, one that Scott never knew he could have with Derek.

He didn't know what his feelings were at the moment, but Scott knew that it took a lot for Derek to open up. Yet here they were, alone, and Scott felt more connected to Derek then he ever felt before. Scott rubbed his head against Derek's shoulder and neck area for comfort and to show him he understood.

"I can't make any promises," Scott finally spoke, "but I'll try."

The next day Scott walked to class with a lot on his mind. Last night Scott saw a side to Derek that he never saw before, and he started to wonder more about what shaped Derek into the man he was today. The more he thought, the more he wanted to know. With everything that has happened up until now, he never took the time to consider Derek of anything more than what was on the surface. Now that he was things were changing. He wondered how Derek lived his days, what he did for fun all the things he could have easily known if he had taken the time to get to know him.

"What is going on with you today, Scott?" Stiles asked as they walked to their first class. "You haven't spoken to me the whole time here."

Scott looked over to stiles with a sheepish grin, "Sorry man, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I called you last night, and you didn't answer," Stiles grinned at Scott, "Anything you wanna tell me? Something like a late night action with Allison?"

"No it really has nothing to do with her." Scott said with a laugh. If only Stiles knew the truth, Scoot could only imagine the look on his face. Scott stopped his thoughts, wait what would happen if Stiles knew? How would he react to that information?

"Well then what is it?" Scott thought about how much his best friend really dislikes the guy; although, a part of him wants to tell Stiles, he can't. He can't tell him right now at least. Scott has to decide how he feels about it before he dares to tell anyone else. Especially when his best friend could easily get Derek arrested yet again.

Scott quickly tried to come up with something, "Just some wolf stuff."

"I know you lied, it's been a good three minutes before you answered me." Stiles looked concerned. "You've never kept any wolf related things away from me." Stiles said with hurt in his voice, which made Scott feel even worse than ever.

"I'm sorry," Scott really felt bad about it, but he couldn't tell anyone right now, "but let me work this one out myself. I've told you everything when it comes to danger to the community, but there are a few things that I would like to keep to myself." Scott added trying to make him feel better. Stiles nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something when a loud voice cut him off.

"Scott!" Oh no, Scott turned around to see Allison strutting up to him with a face that said he had a lot to explain. Oh shit no!

"I'm screwed." Scott said frightened. He forgot all about what happened with Allison last night, and knowing her she was going to want an explication for what he did.

"What do you mean? Isn't this a good sign for you?" Stiles shook his head at Scott. He was never going to understand what went on in Scott's head.

Allison walked up to the two boys and did a side nod to Stiles before turning to Scott. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I thought you just said that you didn't get back with Allison." Stiles asked confused.

"Oh he didn't." Allison said a matter-of-factly before glared back at Scott, "He just came into my room, kissed me and then left. So I want some answers, right now."

"Well look at the time," Stiles said as he looked down at his arm where a watch would be if he had one. "I got that thing to go to. I'll see you around buddy." Stiles said as he turned and walked away from their bickering. Scott watched his friend leave already plotting his revenge for his best friend leaving him here like this, when he saw Isaac standing at a locker looking over at them. Once he noticed Scott saw him, he turned away. Weird he thought before his x grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

"So…" Allison stood there tapping her foot, "What was that all about?"

Scott looked Allison up and down; she looked pissed off. "Umm yea… last night," Scott scratched the back of his head as he tried to come up with something. "Can we pretend that it never happened?"

"No, I want answers. You can't just come to my room like that and kiss me."

"How about I promise it will never happen again." He smiled as he tried to convince her.

Allison looked up into Scott's eyes searching for the look he always gave her, but the longer she looked the more she understood that it was gone. She couldn't find it. To add to that, she didn't get that smell she normally did when he was around her. She could always tell his emotions, even when he couldn't, but now there was nothing. Something was different and she didn't like that. "What's changed Scott?" She asked with a sad tone in her voice. "You told me you would wait for me, but I don't think you're going to do that now."

Scott looked down at the floor ashamed. Yes he had told her that, but things between them weren't the same. "Allison, I deeply care about you. You know that right?" He asked and looked up from the floor to see Allison nod. "I don't think we are going to work out. You come from a line of hunters, and I'm... you know." He said quietly. "You will find someone who is normal; someone who will love you, and someone your parents won't try to kill every minute."

Allison looked confused, "You mean my dad, my mom never tried to kill you. She was a little overprotective but-"

Scott cut her off no longer wanting to lie to her about what happened, "No, Allison your mom tried to kill me. She almost did."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when there was that huge rave party? Your mom had me in a room, and tried to kill me with wolfs bane in the air. Derek came to save me, but your mom attacked, so he attacked back."

"NO," Allison yelled. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at them as she yelled, "My mom was not like that. Derek is an asshole and bit my mom for no reason." She had tears collecting in her eyes as to turn around to run away. Scott looked around to see everyone in hallway watching and chatting to their friends as they watched. Scott didn't need his super sense of hearing to know what they were talking about.

He sighed before turning around and walking to class. Scott heard and felt another wolf by him, so he turned around and saw Isaac there again. He quickly did a U-turn which had Scott laughing. Scott went to class still hearing the gossip from everyone as he passed. He entered the classroom quickly and took a seat next to Stiles. "What's going on dude, I heard something about you making Allison cry?"

"News sure does travel fast around here." Scott closed his eyes and put his head on the desk. "I told Allison about how her mother tried to kill me." He said more to the desk then to Stiles.

"Why the fuck would do that, she just… you know killed herself." Stiles whispered the last part.

"So I heard you made Allison cry." Jackson said as he took a seat next to Scott. "Never took you for the heart breaking type." He smirked over at Scott.

"What the hell!" Scott exclaimed with his head still on the desk. The bell rang and all talk as quieted.

Allison ran home crying until she came to her room and locked her bedroom door. "Allison what is going on?" Her dad's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Mom tried to kill Scott, that's how she got bit." She cried out.

Her dad stopped his banging and took a deep breath. "Look your mom went into that situation knowing fully well the implications of what could happen to her if she got caught." Her dad put his head up against the door, "She wanted to protect you from him, but she took it a little too far."

"You think." She walked around her room looking for one of her bows. "It doesn't matter anymore; Scott won't get back together with me. He said with my parents trying to kill him and the fact that I'm a born hunter that it wouldn't work out!" she yelled as tears started to fall down her face.

"Oh honey," Her dad said with a sad voice, "he's doing this for you. He's always been there to protect you, and I bet he always will be."

"No he won't! Why did I have to be a hunter? Why couldn't I be normal?"

"It's in your blood honey; maybe I should have told you earlier." He said the end part more to himself. She never would have fallen for him if she knew what she was beforehand. "Your aunt when through this as well when she was a teenager."

Allison froze then went to open the door, "what?" she said as she came face to face with her dad.

"Well, Kate used to be in love with that Derek kid, but for obvious reasons it didn't work out."

"Why not?" Allison was confused, she never mentioned that she dated Derek, and though she knew the two of them had a history of some sorts she never knew she had feelings for the other.

"Because they came from different worlds, he's a wolf and she's a hunter. It wasn't meant to be." Allison felt another tear go down her cheek as she thought about how similar the situation was to her own. "When he broke up with her, she went off the deep end. Now we know that she caused that fire probably still mad at Derek."

Allison nodded as she thought about her aunt. She loved her; even though, she was crazy. She understood her feelings for Scott, because she went through the same thing as her when she was younger. "So she took out her anger on all of them?"

"Yes, I don't want you doing something like that though. Everything you do, especially in this field, will eventually come back to you 10 fold." Her dad added seriously, "There is a reason why we have the code."

Allison waved him off with her hand, "Sure dad, I'll try my best not to kill any werewolves that don't deserve it."

"Good, you are the youngest in the family, and the next to carry on the next generation of hunters from our family." Allison nodded knowing her family history. They have been hunters since the beginning, and with that come responsibility to uphold her family name. It didn't help that her family has gone off the deep end lately, but she was determined to stay on the right path. The path her dad was on because it looked like his path worked, but she had to admit when she went against the rules she liked the feeling it gave her. The feeling that she, a human, could take down a werewolf was amazing.

"Do you want me to drive you back to school?" He asked taking Allison away from her thoughts. She shook her head no in response.

"I think I'm going to need a little more time." He nodded his head and left her daughter to her thoughts. She sat down on her bed and glanced over at a picture of her mom she had on her bedside table. She missed her mom so much; even when they fought she never thought her mom wouldn't be there. She laid down and closed her eyes. She was tired from all the running and crying she did. A nice nap would do her good.

At lunch Scott and Stiles sat at their table with a bunch of food around them, mostly Scott's. Scott looked around and saw yet again Isaac sitting there with the rest of the pack not too far away from him and Stiles. He's been around Scott all day, and Scott was starting to believe that it wasn't a coincidence. "So want to explain why you told Allison?"

Scott turned from looking at them, to looking over at Stiles. "It sort of just came out, I told her that her parents tried to kill me and she was all not her mom, so I told her." Scott sighed, "I wish I could take it back, but at least she now knows why things went down the way they did."

The next moment Jackson and Lydia sat down at their table. "Is there a reason why you are sitting with us?" Scott asked confused.

"Oh come on guys," Lydia said with a smile, "We're cool now right?" Stiles looked down at his food, but nodded. "See and since we all know about…" She looked around the cafeteria before turning back to them, "the werewolf thing, I thought you might be of some help."

Scott nodded and then turned to Jackson, "There is something important we need to talk about."

"I thought there would be with you running off with Derek yesterday."

"You know about that?"

"You're not the only one who can tell when he is around. He has this; I don't know how to explain it, powerful presence when he is nearby."

Scott nodded, "Well now there is an Alpha pack in town."

"What's an Alpha pack?" Lydia asked.

"Big pack on Alphas, or leaders of packs, they are here to test the pack." Stiles added.

"So how is there a pack of them if they all run their own packs?"

"The alpha pack is a bunch of different alphas from other packs that all basically had their pack killed off and were forced to submit to the new pack." Stiles tried to explain the rest of it while Jackson and Scott started to talk.

"Why dose that apply to you and me?" Jackson asked with an arrogant attitude.

"Because whether you like it or not, Derek bit you and that makes you a part of his pack." Scott said, "Really even as an omega they will come after me because I'm living within this packs area."

"There's more to it isn't there." Jackson asked, "I can smell him all over you." The other two stopped talking to listen to their conversation. Then Jackson nodded over to where the rest of the pack was, "And those idiots won't stop looking over here." Scott was mildly impressed with Jackson's observant skills. Even when he was a human he was the only person to actually put the pieces together and figure out what he was.

Stiles looked over at Scott, "What does that mean?" Stiles looked over to see the pack. "Are they following you?"

"Don't worry about it," He glared at Jackson, "we'll finish this part of our conversation later." Jackson raised his eyebrows at the change in seriousness but nodded back. "We have training after school if you want to come."

Jackson snorted, "Really? I have a life outside of all this pack shit."

"You won't have a life after the Alpha pack gets a hold of you if you don't train. You're brand new, and you don't have any control. You need training; it will help you to control your urges and new powers."

Lydia jumped into the conversation with a bright smile, "He'll be there."

"What?" Jackson looked over at her surprised and slightly pissed that he would tell her what to do,

"This is serious. These boys did everything they could to save you, and I refuse to feel the way I did when I thought you were dead."

Jackson growled before turning back to Scott, "Fine I'll be there." Scott and Stiles tried to hold back their chuckle at the scene in front of them. "I don't want to hear it." They both nodded while still giggling.

Derek paced back and forth in his living room, or what was left of it. He was worried about the alpha pack, his pack, the town, and most of all Scott. He never felt this much worry for someone else, not even Kate, which was quite a surprise when he thought about it. Derek didn't know if should just stay here and wait, or go to the school just to make sure he was alright. "You need to calm down." Peter said as he watched his nephew from the kitchen table as he ate some grapes casually.

"I just can't right now, I'm too worried." Derek explained. "With the alpha pack out there all I can think of is his safety."

"He's at school, nothing is going to happen. The alphas aren't that stupid to out themselves to a whole school." Peter stood up and went to the fridge, "Want anything to drink?"

"Yea, a water bottle," Peter picked it up and tossed it to Derek. Peter poured a glass of juice and walked up behind Derek while he drank from the bottle. "Don't worry if anything major happens you'll feel it. Plus the rest of the pack is at school as well." He added as he took a slip of a glass and walked away. "Nothing to worry about, you should start getting ready for tonight's training."

Derek nodded and started to put some training ideas down on a piece of paper. If they were going to protect this area, and his pack; he needed these new pups to learn everything he knew and then some. He looked at the clock and saw that soon he could pick Scott up from school and smiled to himself.

Scott walked out of the school building and saw Derek standing outside with his car. When his eyes made contact with Derek's he saw his eyes turn red for only a moment, to fade away a second later. Scott's stomach flipped at the sight, and he smiled before he turned to Stiles, "Hey I'm going to catch a ride with Derek."

Stiles looked over at Derek and saw him staring the two down, "You don't want me going to training with you?"

Scott shook his head, "You're my best friend Stiles, but you can't really train with us." Stiles frowned, "I know your father is off tonight, you should go spend more time with him."

"OK," Stile's eyes brightened at that thought. Scott knew that his father was all Stiles had left and vice versa for the little family. The same as his family, but he didn't have a dad, but a mom. "I'll pick you up tomorrow though, have fun." The two waved each other off, Scott turned away from Stiles to look at Derek.

His heart did a double take as he noticed that his eyes watched him the whole time he talked with Stiles. Normally it would freak him out; although, it might have startled him, strangely he liked the feeling. He was always the one protecting everyone; it felt nice to be protected for once. Scott grinned at his thoughts before jogging over to Derek's car. "How was your day?" Derek asked as they got into the car.

"It sucked," He smiled as he looked over at Derek while he pulled out of the parking spot and drove off. "Where is the rest of the pack?"

"They will get there." Scott nodded used to seeing him pick the pack up from school.

"So how was your day?" Scott asked trying to make small talk.

"Made a schedule for training, and spent a lot of the day worrying." He laughed a bit at his own thoughts.

"About what?" Scott wondered.

"With the Alpha pack around and with what happened yesterday, I was worried that they would get to you."

Scott looked over at Derek as the other watched the road. "I don't want you to worry about me." He said before looking down at his hands. "I want to be strong enough to take these guys."

Derek looked from the road to Scott, "That's the thing, I never want you to face them; especially, if it's alone." Scott kept his glaze down and smiled. He had to remind himself that Derek was there to protect him, but at the same time Scott wasn't one not to fight.

"If this is going to work, whatever this is, we have to compromise on something's." Derek grunted but allowed Scott to continue. "I've always been able to take care of myself, though there were times where I wasn't."

Derek growled knowing where this was going. "No Scott, I'm not letting you. You're my mate and I will protect you."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want you to waste time worrying about me or sending the other packs members to check up on me. I noticed Isaac walking a few steps behind me most of the day." He added.

Derek growled, "I told him not to get caught."

Scott smiled. It was hard to be mad at someone who went through so much to insure his safety. "Look I appreciate that you care about me and want me to be protected. It's a different feeling to be on the other end of that. I've always tried to make sure everyone else is protected, and for once someone is doing that for me. It's different I like it, but please don't go overboard."

Derek turned his head over to Scott and their eyes locked for a moment before Scott looked down from the intenseness. "It's been so long since I've allowed myself to feel something for anyone else after Kate, so I'm sorry if I come off too over protective. I was serious when I said I didn't want to lose you."

Scott nodded at that, "Do you think you will ever tell me about what happened?"

"Maybe," Scott could hear the bit of hurt still in his voice from his past, "one day." Scott felt a hand on his leg and looked down to see Derek's hand just resting in his lap. Scott smiled before putting his hand into Derek's. The rest of the ride was in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; the two of them seemed to like just being in each other's presence.

It didn't take long until they ended up at Derek's place and the rest of the pack was already waiting, including Jackson. They got out of the car and walked over to the group. "Alright, the Alpha pack is in town." Derek walked around the members as they stood. "My best guess is that they are laying low probably collecting information on each of us before they decided to attack. Currently we aren't ready to face them yet. We need to use this time wisely and train together to make the pack stronger as a whole. The only way we are going to be able defeat them, is if we work together when they attack." Derek stopped in front of everyone, "For the next few weeks you will live, breathe, and act together. At school I want you all to be together as much as possible. The longer time you spend together, human and wolf, the better you will be able to play off of each other's strengths and weaknesses. If we want to live, this is what we need to do."

The pack all nodded, even Jackson who looked a little bit scared at the information. "Today we will work on pack formations, and if we are lucky we might get to try some of the out on some animals." Scott was never one to actually attack an animal. The group broke formation and started to get themselves ready. Derek walked over to Scott and rubbed his back sensing his uncomfortable feelings, "It's ok if you back out on that part."

Scott shook his head, "No, I'm going to try my best."

Derek walked away for a moment and Jackson walked up to him. "Is there something you want to tell me about?" He asked as he looked over to Derek. "If my smell is correct-"

"Look I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Scott begged.

"Why not? This is golden; no wonder why you and Allison didn't work out."

"You know that's not the reason, and this just started the other day. I don't know how to go around telling people this yet; I don't even know how I really feel about it, so please don't tell."

Jackson smirked, "You know I'll ask for a favor sometime in the future."

Scott rolled his eyes, of course there would be a deal. "Ok, but I swear if you tell anyone."

"Alright," The pack turned towards Derek. "Get into formation." They all shifted and started with lessons. When he changed it didn't take a while for Scott to lose himself to the wolf. Normally when he changed he tried his best to stay as human as possible and not let his animalistic side take over, but with the pack he felt like it was alright. He had the rest of the pack there to watch his back. Not only the pack, but Derek was only a few feet away from him most of the time. He felt protected, and it was amazing.

By the end of the lesson the pack was exhausted. They took down a big bear and few other animals that Scott couldn't really remember. After being a wolf for so long going back to human mode felt weird.

Derek walked over to Scott and smiled, "You did well for your first time." Scott didn't know why, but hearing that from Derek made him blush; it made him feel good to have his approval.

"Break it up love birds," Jackson's voice called out from behind them. Scott playfully stuck his tongue out at him which made everyone in the pack laugh. After the small amount of time they already spent together, the pack was already stronger and more like a family then before.

"Alright everyone." Derek's voice called out after everyone settled down. "Tomorrow we meet up at 10 am sharp." Everyone groaned, "I can make it 6."

"Oh no we're good." Erica called out not wanting to wake up that early.

"Good, now dismissed," Everyone started to go their own ways expect Scott and Derek. They sort of stood there watching everyone leave. "So how did you enjoy your first pack run?"

"It's different," Scott said as they started to walk to his car. "I've never let myself go like that, I was there but I wasn't." He looked up at Derek, "Dose that makes any sense?"

"Yea, I remember my first pack run." Derek said with a smile. "I was six, and it was the first time my dad allowed me to run with everyone. I was so excited, and I didn't really know what I was doing. My dad was right beside me the whole time guiding me." He smiled at the memory and Scott did too. This was the first time he ever heard about his father, and it was these little things that made Scott feel connected to him. He was always hard and stern, but when it was the two of them Derek seemed to let his walls down.

Stiles was standing at the stove cooking dinner, something he was used to doing by now, when his dad walked in through the door. "Is that spaghetti I smell?" His father called out as the door was shut.

He rechecked the sauce before turning the stove off. "You got here right in time; I just finished." He put all the noodles in one bowl and the sauce in another before turning around and putting it on the table.

"It looks amazing." Stiles smiled and the two of them dug into the food.

"So how was work?" Stiles asked as he shoved some food into his mouth.

"Good, nothing as bad as the last few weeks." He said back, "How's school?"

"It's school dad." Stiles laughed, "I'm passing my classes and since Lacrosse is over, I'm thinking of joining another sport."

"Well that's nice." His dad said back. After a few more mouthfuls of food and silence between the two of them, he spoke up again. "So how's… uhh Scott with his… you know." His father asked uncomfortable with the question.

"He's good, still the same, though he has started to join the pack. I'm not fond of Derek, so I don't know how I feel about that yet." Stiles shoved another fork full of spaghetti into his mouth.

His father quickly swallowed what was in his mouth, "Isn't in only natural for wolves or in this case werewolves to be in a pack?"

"Well yea, but," Stiles looked down at his food while he played with his noodles, "there is something going on he's not telling me about."

"Is it dangerous to the town?" His dad's voice got serious.

Stiles smiled at his father, "I don't think so, but I feel like he's slowly moving away."

"You should, uhh tell him how you feel about this."

Stiles looked over at his dad with a strange look, "You do know we are just friends right? That whole gay club thing wasn't what it looked like."

His dad laughed, "I told you I would know if you were gay," His dad laughed, "but you two have been through a lot together, more then I know, so if you feel a certain way try to tell him about it." Stiles nodded his head.

Derek and Scott ended up outside his house. "Thanks," Scott smiled over at Derek. "I never thought I would actually have fun with the pack, but I did. I do have one question though, where was Peter?"

"At home, look with him he's the past Alpha so the two of us going on a run right now isn't a good idea. We need to establish who is number one between the two of us."

"How's that done?" Scott asked curiously.

"Normally in wolf mode, I've got to make him submit to my wolf so he knows he is no longer in charge of the pack."

Scott nodded, "Will you get hurt?"

"I might, but that's a part of being the Alpha. I take on more and shield the rest of you from certain things. Rather it's threats or even within the pack, I'm the leader and I make the calls that affect everyone."

"Isn't that a lot of pressure to do the right thing?"

"Yes, but someone has to do it." Derek smiled. Scott looked over at Derek and before he could stop himself leaned over and gave the older one a kiss.

* * *

AN: and there I the end to the next chapter. More training and all that good stuff ; )in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

*~ashley~*


	3. almost natural

An: Again thank you everyone who reviewed : ) makes me feel like all this writing isn't going to waste. This chapter was a bit harder to write as I really tried to explore more of Scott's and Stiles' relationship. And I wanted to put some more of Allison's dad in and how he was holding up with everything since it wasn't really touched on much in the few episodes of season two. Like at all, he seemed to be unaffected with the exception of that scene when he's on the bed with his wife before she dies.  
And ill end my fan girl rant right here before I go off on a tangent. : )

Well here is the next chapter.

Chapter three: Almost natural

Scott walked out of his house as a familiar beep from his best friend's jeep went off; even though, it was Saturday, Stiles texted that he wanted to hang out a bit before they had training. So at 8:30 in the morning they were getting together for breakfast. "Bye mom," Scott called out as shut the door and jogged over.

"Hey man," Stiles called out as Scott got into the car and shut the door.

"Hey." Scott put on his seat belt; not that he needed to, but last thing he wanted was for his friend to get pulled over especially with his dad being the sheriff again.

"So how was last night?" Stiles asked wondering about what happened. "What kind of training did you do?"

"It was pack oriented, basically a run together to get us to work as a pack."

Stiles nodded his head before deciding to talk about why they really needed to get together, "Listen, I know there is something going on. I know you don't want to tell me, but I wish you would."

Scott didn't know what to do for a moment; should he tell his best friend what has been going on in his life or not? A part of him wanted Stiles to know, but another part was worried if it would hurt his friendship. Scott looked over at Stiles. Stiles was his best friend. After everything they went through and all the times Stiles stuck his neck out for him, he was scared of Stiles not accepting him. He accepted him when for being a werewolf, and all the crazy things that came with it.

Scott sighed; he knew that he had to tell him, but how? "Stiles, I just don't want you to be upset with me."

Stiles gave Scott a confused look, "Why would I be upset? Unless you killed someone…" searched Scotts face, "Did you kill someone?"

"No," Scott laughed, "I haven't killed anyone."

"Then it can't be that bad."

"You know about wolves, and how they have mates and such?" Scott asked.

"Well yea, but what does that…" he froze for a second, "dude, you got yourself a mate?" Scott nodded his head, "That's so cool, is it a girl we know? Is that why you told Allison that it wouldn't work out?"

"That is why I told Allison yes, but…" He took a deep breath getting mentally prepared, "it's not a girl." Scott quickly closed his eyes while waiting for his friend to freak out, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Stiles who looked frozen in thought while driving. A few minutes passed and Scott was starting to get scared, "Dude, please say something. I've expected you to yell get disgusted anything but being completely silent."

They pulled up to a local breakfast diner. "I don't care that you're with a guy." Stiles said finally, "But I think I already know who it is." Stiles said before getting out.

Scott groaned in frustration. So what this is now going to become a silent breakfast? Scott got out and followed Stiles into the restaurant. They took a seat and a waiter came with menus. After they ordered the two of them sat in silence. "Please tell me what is going on in your head right now. I might be all supernatural, but I still can't read minds."

"It would be cool if you could though." He said back with a laugh before looking up at his best friend. "All this time I've known something was up. Yesterday when Derek picked you up, you seemed to get all giddy and I swear you blushed."

"I did not blush." Scott said back with a laugh and a light blush on his face. Did he really blush yesterday when he saw Derek?

"Yes you did. I just don't understand. Why now? You've been like around each other for a good three months and nothing ever came out about feelings towards each other, at least not those kinds of feelings."

"It's complicated. I was caught up with Allison; Derek told me he knew a long time ago, but he didn't want to tell me."

"Why?" Stiles wondered. "Wouldn't that have changed everything?"

"I think that's the point; he wanted to be a brother for me. He was the only other wolf around, and I needed to learn from him. I was, still am, attracted to him, but when Allison came along I took her as a mate."

"So, you won't end up with him right? He's just another mate you've taken." Scott looked down at the table, and Stiles' eyes widened. "RIGHT?" he asked louder. All the other customers looked over at them, "What you've never seen two friends argue over breakfast?" Everyone turned away and went back to their business, "that's right." He commented back before he turned to Scott who had a smile on his face. "Soooo?" He asked stressing the word.

"I know you hate him, and believe me I did as well when he was being such a jerk. Now though, I can't describe it Stiles but it's a want or better a need. I have this feeling that I need to be with him. When I with him I don't have to worry about striking out and hurting you or anyone else around me."

"Is that how you've always felt, that you need to protect yourself from me?" Stiles asked shocked.

"At times I do. When I get really mad or frustrated, or when I feel the wolf just itching to be let out. I have to always be careful, because I never want to hurt you, my mom or anyone for that matter."

"So when you're with him it changes? You no longer worry?"

"It's more like I know that if anything happens he will be there to stop it. He'll protect me from ever hurting anyone else. It's an amazing feeling that even Allison never completely gave me."

"She used to calm you down though." Stiles stated still trying to make sense of how his best friend's feelings changed so quickly.

"That's true, but with Derek it's more of a feeling of freedom from all of it. I don't have to hold myself back." Scott said back with a sigh. "I find myself acting on my instincts more than anything."

"Your instincts guide you to… Derek." Stiles spat out his name. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. "So are you still even attracted to girls?"

"It's hard to explain," Scott said as he thought about it, "yes I still notice girls and yes they are still attractive, but I feel as though I no longer need any of them because I have Derek." Stiles gave his friend a strange look at his answer. "What?"

"So it's not that you like guys as much as you like him?" He asked.

Scott thought for a moment; is that really how it was? The more the thought about it, the more he found it true. He didn't want anyone else but Derek. "Strangely… yes." Scott sounded surprised even as he said it. "I've never stopped to consider it that way."

A few seconds later the waiter came back with their food and the rest of the time was spent enjoying their food with light conversation compared to what they just went through. Scott knew this wouldn't be the end of it, but for now he was happy with the way the conversation went.

Allison stood outside in the back yard with a bow and arrow in her hands. She pointed it at a target a good 10 yards away. "Didn't I break your bow?" Allison didn't let her father's voice bother her as she let the arrow go and it hit right in the bulls eye.

She turned around to her father as she pulled out another. "You think I only had one?" She turned back to her targets, this time going for one 15 yards away. She took a breath, focused and let it go.

"You've been out here for a while," he called out. "Do you want me to make anything?"

"Nope." She said as she pulled out another arrow. "I'm content right here."

Her dad rolled his eyes, "I'm making some sandwiches. You'll have to eat sometime." He said as she let another arrow go to hit yet another target even further away. She didn't answer and continued with her training. Her dad was yet again getting worried about his daughter. She let her emotion rule her. In this field of work letting emotions get the better of you can get you killed.

He walked to the kitchen and started to make the sandwiches. He was almost done when he suddenly stopped and looked at the food. He was never one to do these kinds of things; his wife was the cook of the house. At that thought emotions overflowed him, and he allowed the tears to silently spill again. He normally held it together during the day knowing that he had to be strong for Allison, but right now he couldn't help it. When it came to times like this when he was all alone, the pain was unbearable.

He told himself to never take it out on anyone else. He knows the code, and he lives his life by it. Many of people come and go in this field, and he wanted to make sure that he was around for the long haul. It didn't make it any easier though. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't think of killing Derek himself, but he knew better. That's what made it hurt him even more, the knowledge that his wife made a mistake, and she paid dearly for it.

He heard the back door open, and he quickly put himself back together. He wiped the tears that escaped his eyes and finished up the sandwiches as quickly as possible. His 'father face' was back on so no one could tell he was ever crying.

Stiles drove Scott over to Derek's after breakfast, and the two went back to talking the way they always did. It was a relief that Stiles still accepted him and didn't judge him. They pulled up and the pack was already outside waiting. It didn't help that they were 10 minutes late either. "I still don't see what you see in him." Stiles said as he saw Derek glaring over at him. "Why is he glaring at me?"

"Probably because I'm late," Scott said back as he looked at the clock, "Defiantly because I'm late."

"Just tell him it my fault."

"It was your fault." Scott said with a laugh. When they left the diner Stiles couldn't find his keys. He looked in all his pockets before deciding it was at the table they were at. When he went back they weren't there either. Scott stood by the car laughing as he watched Stiles yell at the waitress accusing her of stealing it. Stiles freaked out and eventually retraced his steps went into the bathroom and saw them by the sink.

"We are never going back there again." Stiles said as he remembered as well. "Ugh, Jackson is here."

Scott shrugged, "He's a part of the pack, and Lydia made him come."

Stiles felt a pain in his chest at the mention of the two of them. He still had strong feelings for the girl, but he's starting to figure out that it wasn't going anywhere. She was meant for Jackson. That night when he changed to an actual werewolf proved that. She saved him. If that wasn't love he didn't know what was, but he was still heartbroken at the realization that he would never have her.

Stiles turned back to his friend as he put a smile on his face through the momentary pain, "I'll see you later then dog boy?"

"Maybe, I have no clue how long this is going take. I'll call you." Scott added before his door was opened by a pissed off looking Derek.

"Get out of the car now before I do something I might regret." His eyes were red as he pulled Scott out of the car not even giving him the chance to get out himself.

"Ummm..." Stiles looked back and forth between the two of them. "I would love to save you Scott, but I've decided to stay out of your relationship issues. Especially when it's two wolves and I'm me, so…. umm have fun."

Derek smirked at the boys reasoning, still mad though, and shut Stiles' car door. Scott opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he watched Stiles quickly pealing out of the area the second that door was shut. Oh Stiles was so going to get it now; this was the second time he bailed on him when he was in crisis.

Scott turned around to face Derek with a cheesy smile across his face, "Hey buddy." He tried to pretend like he didn't feel the wave of anger rolling of the older wolf. "You see what had happened-"

"What the hell Scott." Derek growled out cutting him off. Scott instantly looked down at the ground in submission. Derek was furious at him, and he knew there would be some kind of punishment for it.

"I'm sorry," He said. "We went out for breakfast, then he lost his car keys, and-"

Derek cut him off, "That's not why I'm mad." Scott looked back up at Derek with a confused face. What else did he do recently to piss him off? Derek answered as though he read the thought as quickly as it came to mind. "I'm mad because A) you haven't answered your phone all morning. B) you weren't home when I looked for you, and C)-" He thought for a moment, "I don't have a C right now but I will later." Scott tried not to smile at Derek's comment.

He could still feel the anger rolling off Derek, so Scott nodded his head and moved towards the other so his body was flush with the other. He could instantly feel Derek start to ease at the feeling. "I'm sorry. My phone died and I forgot to charge it last night so I left it at home on the charger." He pulled away from Derek sensing his anger slowly residing. "So what was so important that you needed to call me?"

Derek nodded his head, "Last night after I dropped you off something didn't feel right." Scott blushed at the thought of what happened when he was dropped off, which didn't go unnoticed by the other. "I sent Boyd over to watch you."

"What the hell?" He questioned. "I can defend myself Derek."

"We are not going into this right now."

"Yes we are. Derek I appreciate that you care about my safety, but you're risking other pack members' safety when you do that."

Derek growled at the comment, "Then I'll be there instead." He stated seriously.

"What!?" Scott was surprised, "you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do; you apparently don't get it do you?" Derek growled again, "Not only are you not officially in the pack, but you're my mate they see you as the best way to get to me."

Scott froze at what the said. "Oh." He said as a million things went through his mind. Not only was he a target anyone he talked to could be as well. He looked up at Derek with a bit of fear in his eyes, "What about Stiles and my mom?"

Derek shook his head, "This is a pack matter; they don't like to involve humans in these kinds of things." Scott was slightly relieved to hear that, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Scott didn't know if he should feel disrespected by the fact that Derek didn't think he could protect himself or be happy that he cared enough to protect him. Before there could be anymore arguments between the two of them Jackson coughed loudly to get their attention. "I normally wouldn't mind you two fighting, but I do have plans later on with Lydia."

"We'll finish the conversation after training." Scott didn't argue with the sudden change of his voice, it went from the sweet Derek to serious Derek. Scott watched as he lead the way to the rest of the pack. They were so wrapped up in the conversation that they didn't notice the rest of the pack.

"Hey Scott, are you ready for training." Boyd said with a smile as he walked over to join the rest of the pack. Scott looked over at the other wolf with surprise. The other wolf was quite most of the time when he was around him. They talked in the past, but not much recently.

"Yea, my legs hurt from yesterday." He added with a laugh.

"I feel you there," Boyd said also laughing along with Scott. "I woke up and almost said f-this."

"Aright EVERYONE," Derek said the last part as he looked over at Boyd and Scott, who instantly shut their mouths and turned their attention to the Alpha. "Now yesterday we hunted as a whole pack, but now we need to practice with teams of two. Sometimes you won't have the whole pack with you when it comes to a fight, especially since the alpha pack is getting ready to attack. They will try to attack you at any time they see a weakness. This is why we will all stay close to each other for the next few weeks. In boy scouts they call it the buddy system."

"You've got to be kidding me." Isaac said with a groan. "Why don't we learn to fight on our own?"

Derek shook his head at his comment, "None of you will be ready to take the alpha pack one on one, that's suicide, and exactly what they want you to do. I don't want to lose any of you." He said the last part looking directly at Scott. "Today we will switch off teams every hour so everyone will get times to work with each other. You will need to learn how to hunt and act like a team together. One will distract while the other fights. Each team will have a certain way to do it, and that's good. You will need to play off each other's strengths and weaknesses."

Derek paired everyone off and each team went off to learn how to fight together, Scott found it execrating as he learned. He found that he and Isaac made an almost exact match. They were both good at similar things, and they quickly learned the flaws within in each other. Scott was better as an attack with him because he was faster and not as strong when it came to fighting. Scott could tell though that at such a young age he was more in control than anyone else, especially him when he was his age. Erica was more of a distraction kind of wolf because of her swift movements. Scott had to admit that it was impressive. She was also good at sneak attacks which caught the animal off guard long enough for Scott to take a good attack at it.

Boyd was all muscle when it came to fighting. He was strong and could easy take out the other opponent, sadly he wasn't as fast. Scott was the distraction for the animal while Boyd would seem to come out of now where to take it down. For Jackson everything was still new for him, but surprising in wolf mode they got along a lot better than normally. They would change who did what depending on the animal they took out. Jackson was more muscle then Scott, and he was a bit faster but they were almost even on everything else. At first Scott dreaded being on a team with him, but he found that they got along really well together.

Derek was the observer for everyone. He would run around and watch the wolves for a little while to make sure there wasn't any fighting between them. He was impressed at everyone's skills to work together and smiled thinking that yesterday did the pack some good after all.

After a long four and half hours the practice was finally over. They grouped back up, shifted back waited. "You all did well, better than I thought you all would. We are going to practice tomorrow but instead of attacking animals you'll need to learn how to attack another wolf." Everyone looked around at each other wondering who would go up against whom. "I'll be watching the whole time and I'll be able to step in if anything happens. We also can't afford to lose any more wildlife around here." The group laughed at the joke, "I think we have enough meat to last a few months." He dismissed the pack and today everyone hung out and talked afterwards including Jackson.

They made their way into Derek's house while complimenting each other on fighting styles. Everyone was hungry so Scott made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge, inside there was a bunch f different animal meets wrapped up. Scott gulped apart of him was discussed and another part wanted to eat it.

Scott felt Derek next to him and smiled as he looked over. "Trusting your instincts now," Derek commented.

"I felt you this time." Scott said back.

"It's your instincts; you tried to hold them back so much that some of your basic wolf abilities were getting cut off."

Scott nodded and looked back at the fridge, "No offence of anything, but I have no clue how to cook most of this."

"I'll show you." Derek smiled as he reached over Scott and pulled out some deer meat. "It's not any different than any other meat you cook." He showed Scott how to cut the skin off a piece of meat, which made his cringing.

"Yea I'm not ever going to do that." He said seriously.

Derek laughed, "It's not any different than when you attack it as a wolf."

Scott rose his eye brows, "Yes it does, I don't have to do," he pointed to the bloody knife and skin, "that." He smiled sadly, and Scott looked over at Derek confused. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as he finished up skinning the meet. "It's just my mom was the same way." Scott leaned in a bit to hear since he was whispering. "I guess you just reminded me of her." Scott instantly leaned onto the other and rubbed his head onto the others back for comfort. He could feel Derek's sadness, and it hurt that he couldn't do anything to help him. He felt Derek tense up a bit before allowing the other to comfort him.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked feeling bad.

Derek nodded, "I'm not used to allowing anyone else actually in you know." He put the knife down and turned around to Scott, "there is just something about you that makes me want to." Scott blushed at the comment and felt extremely happy that he said that. There was a feeling in his stomach that made his feel a mixture between excited and sick, even Allison never made his experience highs like this. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed he never had this feeling before. Derek reached down and cupped his chin. Scott looked up into Derek's eyes almost hypnotized in his feelings, when he felt a kiss land on his lips. Scott closed his eyes and allowed himself to be carried away with the feeling.

Last night when they kissed it was simple and pure, right now it was passionate. Scott could feel Derek's want the whole time which made him hungry for more. His arms reached up and wrapped around Derek's neck and he pulled himself almost flush with the older wolf.

His stomach was doing flips now, as though he was on a roller coaster; one that Scott never wanted to get off. Derek growled and moved them so Scott was pushed up against the fridge.

There was a loud cough that interrupted their activities. Both boys immediately stopped their activities and looked over to see the pack just standing there with awkward blushes and some of them pretending to look off elsewhere.

Scott's face was mortified as he figured out that they just saw him doing that with Derek. He hid his face in Derek's shirt at the realization. Derek growled at them to tell them to leave, which the pack did a second later. "They left." Derek said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Scott pulled his head out of Derek's shirt and looked around. He then gave Derek a light hit on his shoulder, "Why didn't you say anything?" which received a laugh on Derek' part.

Scott huffed and went to the meat. Now that it was skinned he knew how to cook deer. He started by going through the cabinets until he found some spices. He then got out some potatoes and got to cooking. "I never imagined you as the cooking type." Derek said with a smile as he watched Scott.

"My mom works a lot, 12 hour shifts which means I was left home a lot. I learned how to cook over time." He smiled, "though I almost burnt down Stiles' kitchen once." He said as he cooked. "Our parents worked so we would get together and hang out. One night he was hungry so I decided to cook. Stiles said it was a bad idea, but I told him I could do it." Scott smiled at the memories of his child hood. "Luckily his dad walked in when a skillet went up in flames."

Derek laughed, "Are you sure I should trust you in my kitchen."

Scott blushed and nodded, "I'll have you know that my cooking is twenty times better than my mom's." He said as he kept on cooking, "Just don't tell my mom I said that."

"Oh I will," Derek said as he moved in behind the other and put his arms around Scott as he cooked, "one day." Scott blushed as he felt Derek nip at his neck.

"I'm trying to cook!" He exclaimed.

"Don't act like you don't like." Scott shook his head with a huge smile on his face. "I knew it." Scott pushed the other with his butt and back before going back to work. Derek shook his head in amusement before deciding to leave the boy to cook. He still had to talk to the rest of the pack after what they just witnessed.

As Derek walked away Scott looked up to watch him leave. He smiled to himself as he was left alone with his thoughts about what just happened. He was acting so different then the way he normally did, and his only defense was that it felt right. When Derek wrapped his arms around him when he cooked Scott felt content, like they've done it millions of times when in reality that was the first. Scott looked back down to the food noting that the food would be done soon.

Derek walked outside and over to his pack hearing them gossiping about what they just saw. "Ok you pups." He said as they quickly shut their mouths to look at him. "Before I start hearing the comments I want to ask you to make sure you keep this between us at least for another 6 months until Scott is 18." They nodded their heads, even Jackson. "Now I'm ready for all the jokes you got about it."

The pack laughed at him. "I never thought you two would fall for each other." Erica said with a smile on her face. "I'm happy that you found each other; I just always imagined him with-" She stopped as she could feel the anger already starting to form on the alpha. "yea that girl."

"Yea it's weird." Isaac said, "but I think I speak for everyone when I say we like you with him 20 times more then when you two where apart. You were kind of an ass." The other pack members looked over at Isaac like an idiot. "What?" he asked confused.

"Scott's a nice kid." Boyd said to Derek, "I hope it lasts because I like him." The rest of the pack nodded in agreement

"And he keeps you from being a ticking time bomb." The pack shared a few more jokes before they saw Scott open the door and yell that food was done.

Stiles looked at the clock yet again; he was waiting for Scott to call him after training. He didn't like the idea of Scott dating Derek; it was too strange for him. Stiles looked back at the cell phone yet another time, he lost count a while ago, and sighed. He heard a door bell ring. Who would be coming over to his house? He smiled at the thought that Scott probably just got off training and quickly went down the stairs. When he opened the door though, Scott wasn't at the door. Stiles' face froze at who it was.

"Can I come in?"

Allison and her dad sat down at the kitchen table and ate. It was quite and lonely. Allison looked over to where her mother used to sit with a sad expression on her face. "I know it hurts," She heard her dad said, "but your mother knew-"

He was cut off by his daughter who seemed pissed, "Why does it seem like you don't care?" She said water collecting behind her eyes as she tried not to blink and let them fall. "I haven't seen you cry at all about mom. It's like you didn't even love her."

Her father's face dropped and he felt a pain in his chest at his daughter's accusations. "Do you really think I feel that way?" He gulped, "I love your mom and always will. I'm trying to be strong for you." His voice slipped on the last sentence and tears started to slip out silently and uncontrollably. Allison was shocked as she saw him still composed and crying. "I don't want you to do something you will regret in retaliation. I don't want you to be like Kate or even your mom in the end. Women don't last long in this field because emotions fuel your ambitions."

"Emotions fuel everything in life." Allison slipped out.

Her dad quickly cleared his face of tears before gaining control again, "Yes, but they can destroy you when it comes to our field."

"How many times can I tell you I won't be like Kate?"

"You say that now, but things will change soon." He said with a sad look as he remembered the Kate from his childhood. She was always sweet and caring, like Allison, that's why he tried to keep Scott away from Allison. He didn't want him to break Allison the way Derek broke Kate after their break up. He already saw her getting there, and he didn't know how to help. "I'm calling your brother."

Allison groaned at the mention of her brother. Technically he wasn't even her brother. Her uncle died at a very young age and left his son without a place to go. They took him in when she was three and he was eight. She hated it when he left them and went off to school.

Scott carried some dishes to the sink after everyone ate. During their late lunch, which was more like a dinner, everyone gave him complements on the food which made Scott proud. As he started to wash the dishes, Derek came up behind him. "Look at you being a den mother." Scott blushed at the comment, which normally would have insulted him, but coming from Derek it was a complement.

Scott turned around and came face to face with Derek. There was a static feeling in the air and Scott had to look away from Derek before they found themselves in the same predicament as before. Derek chuckled at him, "Everyone left to go home, well every but-"

"Hey love bird." Isaac's voice called out. "So should I wear ear plugs tonight?"

Derek rolled his eyes at the young wolf. "Isaac we were trying to be alone for a moment."

"Oh right." Isaac said with a laugh, "Well I'll just leave you two alone then." He walked out and Scott laughed at the situation before turning back around to finish the dishes.

Derek frowned at the ruined moment before sitting down on a counter next to him. "For tonight," he asked nervous, "are you doing home, or do you want to stay here?" Scott looked over at Derek surprised that he asked. Did he want him to stay over? "You know because either way I'll be there."

Scott frowned as he remembered their conversation. Of course that was why he was asking to see if he needed to get ready to go out and watch him all night. Scott ignored the question and went back to the dishes. "What did I do?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." Scott said with anger in his voice.

Derek growled and Scott turned around and growled back. Derek instantly changed and pushed the younger up against the sink with his teeth exposed. His wolf side understood what was happening a threat and came out to protect everyone.

Scott's eyes widened and his wolf side took over in fear. Derek growled again, and this time Scott whimpered back apologetically. Derek grunted before shifting back, and Scott followed suit. "What was that?" He asked.

"What was that? What was that?" He said pointing at Derek. "I growl and you attack me?"

"It's the wolf. He saw what you did as a threat."

"I'm a threat?" he questioned.

"No, it's just," he tried to word it right, "as the alpha my mate has to understand that my wolf is dominate and anything that would question my dominance is seen as a threat."

"Really?" He asked sarcastically still challenging him.

"Are we having our first fight?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"No… yes… I don't know." Scott said with a blush and a laugh at the situation. "I guess… hey don't change the subject." Scott said as he remembered what they were talking about.

Derek chuckled and nodded his head, "I'll try my best to hold the wolf side back when we fight." Scott laughed at that while Derek continued, "Just try not to growl at me when you get mad; I believe that's why he came out like that."

Scott nodded and leaned into Derek and sighed as he smelled Derek's sent. "So… are you going to stay over?"

Scott smiled and looked up to see his face and nodded. "Yea, I'll just have to call my mom." Derek reached into Scott's back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "I wonder how you knew that was there." He looked a bit guilty as he was caught with his phone.

"Your butt had a random square when I was looking at it earlier, so I guessed that was your phone." Scott instantly blushed and took it back. "So I guess you didn't leave it at home?" He smirked.

"Nope you really think I would leave my phone at home? You're crazy and a pervert." He said before running out of the room to call his mom with a smile on his face.

Stiles sat at his kitchen table with two cups of coffee waiting for his guest to get out of the bathroom. Why was she even here? He wondered. A few seconds later she arrived in the kitchen. "Oh you didn't have to make me any coffee." Stiles looked up and saw Lydia standing there.

"It's fine." She smiled and sat down across from him. There was an awkward feel in the room as neither really knew what to say.

"So…" Stiles finally spoke, "is there something you wanted to talk about?"

She nodded her head, "Listen I just wanted to thank you for being there for me when all this crazy stuff has been going on." She laughed a bit and smiled, "So I wanted to say that and I want to see if we can be friends." He put a fake smile on and nodded. "Well that's good. I'm happy that we can still be friends after everything."

Stiles nodded, "I do have one question though." She nodded for him to continue, "What does he have that attracts you to him?"

She thought about it for a few moments before answering, "I guess it's everything we've been through. I come off as a huge bitch to most, and I'm not going to lie I sort of am. He knows the real me and even through all the shit we've done to each other, we've stayed together somehow." Stiles nodded letting the sting of losing her hit him dead on. "Why did you ask?"

"Lydia, I've liked you for a while, and I needed some kind of closure to my feelings for you." Lydia looked at him confused, but decided not to ask any questions. Recently she had come to like him as a friend, and she didn't want it risk his friendship for anything. Even though they had a moment when she was a crying mess over Jackson, she knows that he is the only person she ever wants to be with. The two of them sat in silence for a bit before Stiles spoke out again, "So friends, I can live with that."

Scott stood outside the house while he waited for his mom to pick up. "Hello." He smiled as he heard his mom's voice.

"Hey mom,"

"What do you want?" His mom asked. Scott smiled, how did moms always know that stuff?

"Why do you think I want something?" Scott asked pretending to sound offended, "I could be calling just to ask how good of a day you had."

"Right," He heard the sarcasm in his mom's voice and chuckled.

"Well, I was wondering if it was ok if I spent the night with the rest of the pack." There was a good 10 seconds of silence, and Scott started to get worried, "Mom?"

"Oh yea," his mom said with a sigh, "It's fine honey just… is there something else going on that I should know about?"

"Don't worry mom I can honestly say nothing bad is coming for you or anyone else is the town. It's a pack mater mom and I'll be fine."

"Ok honey, don't stay out too late."

Scott laughed, "Seriously I'm just going to stay over and hang out, nothing bad."

"Alright honey, I'm working tomorrow so I probably won't be home when you get back. I'll leave some food out for you to cook. I love you."

"Love you too." He said before he hung up on her. Scott put his phone into his back pocket and walked back into the house. Derek stood at the edge of the stairs with a smirk on his face. "Were you listening?"

"Of course not," He said before throwing the younger wolf a pair of shorts and a t-shit. "Bathroom is right over there." He said pointing to it. Scott shook his head at him before he went in to change. The whole time he was changing he couldn't help but feel nervous. What would happen tonight? Was he ready for anything to happen tonight? In reality he jumped at Allison when they got together but with Derek it was different.

He looked at himself in the mirror and checked his hair and quickly washed his face. He looked again in the mirror and sighed. He couldn't help but wonder if this is how girls feel when it comes to someone they like. He was never like this with Allison and it left him confused. He couldn't give a care what he looked like when they were together. As long as he showered and brushed teeth he was happy.

Scott was used to being the protector; the one that made all the moves, but with Derek that wasn't the case. He was the one being protected, and he didn't call any of the shots. When he thought about it, it excited him. It was a little scary not knowing what was coming next and having the steps planned out in his head.

Scott eventually heard a knock on the door. "What are you a girl? You've been in there for like a hour." The familiar voice of Isaac called out, "Come on I gotta pee; Peter is taking one of his long ass showers."

Scott laughed and quickly got out, "Sorry man."

"Yea yea," he said as he ran by him, "Don't worry I highly doubt Derek would run the other way from you because you have some dirt on your face." Before Scott could respond the door was shut and Scott didn't want to stand by to hear whatever he had to do in the bathroom. Instead he looked around and found out that he had no clue where Derek's bedroom was or where Derek even was.

Scott went back to the kitchen, the only place he really knew in the house and waited. A few minutes later Derek came by. "I was upstairs when I remembered you have no clue where anything is." Scott nodded and Derek nodded to the staircase which was surprising looking a lot better. Derek saw Scott looking at it and smiled, "Don't worry this whole place had some new support beams put in so we should be fine."

When they reached the top Derek smiled, "So that is Peter's room, I advise you to stay the hell away from him right now."

"Why?"

"He's not feeling good; he needs to hunt after being out for so long, but he won't listen to anyone." Scott nodded not wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on currently between the two of them. "He refuses to hunt on the ground until the alpha situation is handled."

"Why?"

"Because you don't hunt on another pack's land."

"Don't I do that all the time?" Scott asked. "I'm not officially apart of the pack."

"I'm letting you choose if you want to." Derek said as though he had already had this conversation a million times before and wanted to just drop it. "I would prefer if you choose to be a part of the pack, but I won't force you."

Scott smiled at him before he was dragged to another door. "This is Isaac's room right now. It just got finished a few days ago so it probably smells like paint."

"You made him a room?"

Derek nodded, "it's kind of a pack mentality thing. This house used to be full of werewolves from the pack. His family and I guess you would call them his friends or higher up pack members, had a room up here."

"What about the rest of the pack?" Scott asked.

"Mind you most of the pack had their own lives outside of the house, but for the few that stayed or didn't have a place to stay the basement was used as well as any couch in the place." Scott gave Derek a questioning look. "A pack is more than just a bunch of werewolves coming together to fight and hunt; we are also a family. If you're allowed in a pack then the alpha thinks you're trustworthy and good enough for his or her family."

Scott thought about that for a moment. Did that mean Derek thought of his as trustworthy? Did he find Derek trustworthy? He didn't have time to pounder it because Derek was already moving him along.

They came across another room, "Now this is my room." He opened the door and whatever Scott imagined as his room was way off. The walls were painted brown, he had a nice king size bed with silk fabric, a TV a bunch of DVD's and Cd's all over the place, a computer, a few books on a book shelf, and even a X-box. It reminded him of his own room.

"It's like a normal room." Scott said impressed.

Derek gave Scott a weird look, "What did you think my room would look like?"

"I don't know something scarier?" Scott said as he walked around the room as Derek chuckled. Scott stopped as he noticed that there were two more doors in the room. "Why are there two doors?"

"Ones a closet, the other is a bathroom." Derek added as he walked over to Scott.

"Nice." He said before he was turned around as Derek grabbed him. Scott smiled to himself as he felt Derek's mouth fall upon his. It was simple and sweet; before he knew it, Derek pulled away while Scott still wished the other's mouth was still there.

"You can sleep here, and I'll take the couch." Derek told Scott before he pulled away and went to the closet to pull out a blanket and pillow.

Scott felt bad; he was already staying in his house. He didn't want to make him sleep anywhere else. "No ill take the couch."

"You're my mate; it would be wrong for me to take the bed while you sleep on a couch." Scott wanted to argue, but he didn't. Instead he pouted. Derek chuckled at the display in front of him before walking up in front of him. "There's nothing to worry about; I'll be downstairs if you need me." Derek leaned down to give Scott a quick kiss goodnight. Scott kissed him back trying to get the other to stay, but Derek pulled away before it really seemed to start. "See you in the morning." He added before walking away.

Scott watched him go sadly. He turned around and looked around the room for a bit before jumping down on Derek's bed. He snuggled the blankets around himself and got as comfortable as he could, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Scott was tired, but Derek's sent was all over the sheets distracting him. For some reason he felt lonely in the big bed and wanted company. Not just any company but Derek's.

Scott pondered this thought for a while. Should he get Derek? Should he stay up there? Would Derek tell him no and send him back upstairs? He stayed there for a little while before as silently as he could he snuck out of the bed and went down the stairs to find Derek.

It didn't help that the steps creaked. He tiptoed down the stairs and as soon as he entered the living room area, he saw Derek on the couch. "Umm… Derek." He whispered as he tried to not wake everyone else up.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked still completely awake. "You haven't fallen asleep yet."

Scott shook his head no and went to over towards him. He sat down on the couch while Derek moved his legs so he could sit. "Look it's a big bed; we can both sleep in there no problem."

Derek at up, "Are you sure? I didn't want to make you feel like you had to sleep with me."

Scott blushed at the double meaning behind the words, "I'm fine with it; it's just I don't think I'm ready for… you know that yet."

Derek chuckled at his wording, "I would never pressure you into doing anything you're not comfortable with yet." He said as he leaned over and placed another kiss on Scott's mouth. "I don't think even I'm ready to take that step in our relationship quite yet."

Scott nodded his head and looked into Derek's eyes. Even though Derek could be an ass, he did know just what to say to him to make him feel better. "Thanks." He whispered out before he leaned up a bit to place a kiss on Derek's mouth.

They both got up and made their way back up the stairs and into bed. Scott rolled over so his head was on Derek's chest. It felt normal, as though they have done it before even though it was actually his first. As Scott thought about it, he realized that he never actually slept in the same bed with some else with the exceptions of sleep overs when he was younger.

Every time he was with Allison he always had to leave right after sex and they never truly enjoyed just sleeping together in the same bed. Scott finally closed his eyes letting his thoughts ago and accepting the warmth and security Derek gave him before falling into a blissful sleep.

An: ok there it is. Took forever to actually write this out seeing as my work bumped up my hours and school is driving me crazy. I hate math with a passion and can't wait for this class to end ad should be doing my homework right now…. Oh well lol. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Alpha Battle

An: I love you guys : ) reviews for the last chapter really got me back to write this next chapter.

Chapter four: Alpha Battle

Scott started to come out of a dream and felt the warm body underneath him. He smiled and snuggled more into that body' heat. The more he awoke, the more he noticed the reality of what happened last night, and his position.

When they fell asleep last night Scott had his head on Derek's chest with his body pressed up against the other. Sometime throughout the night they moved. When this happened he had no clue, but he did know that it was comfortable.

Scott's body was now half on Derek's and their legs were tangled up with the sheets as well. One of Scott's hands was on Derek's chest and the other was around his neck. Derek's arms were wrapped around his back holding him close to his body possessively.

He was slightly embarrassed, but he didn't move. He was content with how they were. There was a sense of protectiveness when he was in Derek's arms that Scott couldn't get enough of.. "I know your awake," Scott felt the chest underneath him move as Derek spoke. "It's almost time to meet up with the pack."

Scott groaned, "I don't wanna. I just want to stay like this for a little longer." He said still sleepily. He held the other a little tighter to prevent him from moving.

Derek sighed sadly, "I would love to stay with you like this, but unfortunately we have to get up. I need to take shower."

Scott huffed, "Fine leave me to take your shower." He pouted and moved off the other. "Wake me up when you get out." He sighed as tried to snuggle up in the sheets instead of the other's body.

Derek shook his head at Scott's actions. He came up behind the other and wrapped his arms around his hips. "Don't act like that. That won't be the only time we get to sleep together." Scott smiled a bit at the information, as he felt Derek move away from his body and go to the bathroom. Scott didn't fall asleep but found himself happy just listening to the water from Derek's shower. It was soothing to him to know where the other was.

It was only a few minutes until he head the water turning off. Scott heard the door open and felt the steam from the bathroom as it started to fill the room. Scott bit his lip as a promising idea came to his mind. Should he look? He debated for a few seconds before his curiosity got the best of him.

He slowly opened one of his eyes and saw Derek right after he put his boxer briefs on. He blushed as he found out that he was super close to seeing him butt naked. As though Derek felt Scott's eyes on him, he turned around and grinned. "Like what you see?"

Scott was instantly embarrassed as he realized he was caught sneaking a peak. Scott pulled the blankets over his face and hid underneath the sheets. "I didn't see anything."

Derek chuckled before moving over and sitting on the bed next to him, "I was just joking with you." Derek reached out and touched Scott's arm from under the sheets and gave it a little rub. "It's ok to be curious."

"Don't say it like that." Scott muttered with a bright red blush across his face. He was never going to live this down.

"Come out of the sheets so we can talk about this." Scott shook his head and the blankets followed his movements. "Scott," He used a more serious voice, but Scott ignored him. "Do you want me to come in there?"

Scott froze, "You wouldn't."

Derek raised his eye brows. "Oh I would, and is that a challenge?" Derek waited a few more seconds and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright you asked for it." He said back before he lifted up the sheets and ended up being under the covers with him.

Scott laughed, he couldn't remember having this much fun with someone is such a long time. They weren't being serious about anything, and Scott knew that. It's been a long time since he was able to have this kind of carefree fun. "Oh no Derek came under the sheets. What ever will I do? The alpha has me now."

"Damn right." Derek said back with a grin on his face, as he leaned over to give Scott a kiss. Scott closed his eyes waiting for kiss, but it didn't come.

Scott opened his eyes and saw Derek watching him with a smirk on his face. "You are so mean!" He exclaimed as he went to push the older off him.

"Take a shower and I might give you a kiss." Scott stuck his tongue out, "Don't stick that unless you plan to use it."

Scott instantly put it back into his mouth and blushed. "Pervert," This time when he pushed the other Derek moved to get off him. He got out of the blankets as he sat up. "I'm up, ok."

Derek laughed and handed him a towel, "I'll put some cloths out on the bed." Scott nodded before running off to the bathroom with the towel in his hands.

Stiles awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He groggy leaned over and pushed the snooze button before he crawled underneath the covers to sleep for the extra ten minutes in between alarms. This process went on a few more times before he finally decided to get up.

Stiles looked over at his phone and saw that Scott still didn't call. What was going on? Did something happen to his best friend?

Scott walked out of the bathroom after the dried off and saw a pair of pants, socks, underwear, and a black shirt sitting out for him on the bed. He smiled at the gesture before grabbing the cloths and running back into the bathroom to get dressed. He threw the cloths on and raced down the stairs where he knew Derek would be. Isaac stood in in the kitchen going through the fridge as he sang and danced to a random song.

Scott held back his laughter as he watched him take out a carton of eggs and milk. Isaac danced and sang over to the counter and started to prepare breakfast. He turned around forgetting butter when he saw Scott and froze.

Silence filled the room as Isaac stood there rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He laughed a bit trying to blow of his embarrassment, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh I don't know," Scott said back with a smirk, "long enough for me to see you dance across the room and then some."

"Yea…" he paused for a moment, "Let's not tell the rest of the pack about this."

"Tell the rest of the pack what?" Derek asked as he walked in. Scott instantly started to laugh at the situation as Isaac stood there not knowing what to say. Derek looked between the two of them, "What's going on?"

"I've gotta tell him."

"No! He's going to tell everyone." Isaac said embarrassed.

"It wasn't that bad." Scott said still giggling.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically

Scott giggled, "Of course not."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Derek asked as he watched the two of them communicate, feeling out of the conversation.

Scott turned to Derek, "I walked down here thinking you would be in kitchen, but then I saw Isaac in the kitchen. He was getting out some food, while he sang and danced to… what was it?" He asked as he turned back to Isaac.

"Big time rush." He said ashamed. Derek and Scott both busted out laughing. "Ok I get it," He said blushing at the situation. He gaze landed on the floor.

Scott walked over to Isaac and pulled him into a little hug, "We love you just the way you are." Isaac smiled at the comment and the two of them went over to start cooking, after Isaac picked up the butter.

Derek stood back watching the two of them cook and laugh together with a smile on his face. They were already becoming a family right in front of his eyes. Peter walked down the stairs and over to Derek, "Are we going to do this?" He asked.

Derek nodded and the two of them slipped out of the house to take care of some business.

Scott looked over as he heard the door shut. "Hey, where did Derek go?" Scott asked.

"He probably went to take care of the business. He's always going out and checking the boundaries to make sure the alpha pack isn't moving in on us." He said back as though it was normal. Scott couldn't help but feel like that wasn't it.

He felt nervous and knew something was about to happen. "Hey where is Peter?" Scott asked as he sniffed the air and noticed he wasn't in the house.

"Maybe to hunt?" Isaac comment, "I haven't seen him hunt at all."

"No, he refuses to until they battle for alpha…." Scott froze at the realization, "Holly shit." He dropped what he was doing and went to the door.

"Scott!" Isaac turned off the stove and ran as fast as he could to catch up with Scott. "What do you mean?"

"They are battling for the alpha right now." Scott stopped and sniffed the air.

"Should we get involved in that?" Isaac asked confused.

"No, but I need to be there." He said back as he found their scents. "Are you coming?" He asked Isaac.

"I don't know…" He looked over at Scott and saw him pouting with a sad look on his face. "Alright alright, I'm coming." They took off in the direction of the wolves. Scott had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Derek and Peter stood on two different sides of an open area in the woods. They stared each other down as a form of who was dominate over the other, neither wanted to give up the advantage. They stood there for a few minutes. Peter was getting antsy, and Derek could tell. He smirked and waited a little longer until Peter looked away.

The next step was to change. With the advantage Derek already had, he planned to take the other quickly. They changed and he allowed the wolf to take over, before they got to fight though Derek felt two of the pups coming over. He growled as he noticed one was Scott and the other was Isaac.

Peter smirked knowing that he now had an advantage. Derek would still be worried about his mate the whole time and wouldn't fight to his potential.

Scott and Isaac froze as they heard the loud growl of Derek. "I don't think he wants us to come any closer."

"I don't care." Scott said as he took another step.

"Scott I know you care about Derek, but I don't think we should get any closer. He was warning us." Scott huffed at the logic. "Think about it, this is an alpha battle between the two of them. If we were to go and Peter was to attack us, I think it would cause a problem."

Scott nodded, "I just want to make sure he's ok." Scott said a bit worried.

Isaac nodded, "Alright we will get just close enough to see them." Scott smiled and the two of them made their way a little closer to see what was going on.

Derek and Peter circled each other growling and snapping their teeth. Derek was determined to stay alpha; this was the only way to ensure his position. Peter made the first move and jumped towards Derek. Derek jumped back a bit and watched as Peter landed right where he once was. He took the opportunity to nip at Peter's leg before backing off. As he did, Peter swung his paw and scratched Derek on the back deeply.

Derek growled at the pain, but they went back to circling each other. They were matched and Derek knew he would have to find his weakness, but currently he had yet to find it. This time around, Derek took the first move and landed a bite to Peter's back.

Peter howled at the pain, but bucked the other wolf off him. Derek went flying through the air and landed up against a tree. Peter laughed, this was easier then he originally thought it would be. He advanced, while Derek sat there not moving. Once he got close enough, Derek jumped out and grabbed him.

He picked the other up and hit him hard enough to send him flying through the air. Peter gained his balance and got up immediately. Once he did, he saw Derek right as he got scratched in the nose, cutting off a valuable sense. He screamed at the pain, while Derek got ready for another attack.

Scott and Isaac raced through the woods and ended up on the edge of the battle field. They saw Peter crying out in pain, while Derek circled the other. Scott smiled happy that the other was ok.

Derek looked over and saw Scott. In wolf form he wanted to go and protect his mate. That moment of distraction allowed Peter to have the advantage. Peter jumped and pinned Derek on the ground.

Derek growled out and tried to get him off. He used his legs and kicked Peter in the stomach knocking the wind out of him, and forcing him to fall back.

Derek shook his head, trying to get Scott out of his mind and tried to focus on the battle. Why did he have to come?

The two of them went back to circling each other. Peter smirked as he saw Scott and Isaac. Derek noticed his eyes move over to them. Derek growled out telling him to keep them out of the fight. Peter waited a little bit, before making a dash to the younger wolves.

Scott and Isaac saw what was happening and backed up more into the woods. "We can't fight." Isaac said.

"Why not?" Scott asked.

"That means we are interfering with the battle. Peter would win automatically." Scott growled at the information.

The closer Peter got, the more the wolf itched to get out. Peter was a foot away from him when out of nowhere Derek took the other out. Derek was now pure rage. Once he had Peter pinned, he bit Peter's neck. It's a sign of dominance, and Peter whimpered out knowing that if he moved Derek could bite down and could easily kill him.

He changed back to his human form. "I submit!" Peter called out painfully. He wasn't happy to lose to Derek.

Boyd and Erica walked through the woods together as they came up to the house. "Where is everyone at?" Erica asked as she noticed they weren't here.

Boyd sniffed the air, "This way." He called out and followed the sent. They heard growling and sped up their running to see what was going on. They showed up as Peter called out submitting. "What did we just miss?" Boyd asked as he saw Isaac and Scott.

"A huge fight," Isaac answered back, "Peter and Derek fought for alpha."

"And we missed it?" Erica asked a bit let down at the information.

"No one should have witnessed it." Derek called out shutting the pack up to look over him. His eyes were bright red. "Go back to the house; I want to talk to Scott."

The pack all looked over at Scott sadly, before leaving. Peter even got up and slowly started to walk away from the two of them. "I so don't want to be around this conversation." He said already knowing how this was going to play out.

Scott stood there awkwardly waiting for Derek to say something. Derek was silent as he stared at Scott. Scott tried to look up at him, but eventually he looked down in submission. "What were you thinking?" He asked clearly mad.

Scott looked up at Derek, "I was scared out of my mind!" He shouted, "You were there then you just left. I wondered where you went when I noticed Peter was out. You told me about that whole alpha fight between you and him and I was worried." He said as water collected behind his eyes." I didn't know what was going to happen. What if you got hurt?"

"I told you this is the burden of the alpha." Derek said back with a huff.

"Did you not just listen to what I said?" Scott asked back angrily. "I was worried about you!"

Derek growled, "No Scott you don't seem to understand. Peter was about to use you as bait for me. You came here, which made you fair game in his eyes."

Scott frowned, "I thought it was just between the two of you."

"It is, but he knew that attacking you would get to me." He huffed angrily. "You don't know what flashed through my mind when I realized that he was going to attack you."

Scott looked down at the ground again ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." There was silence between the two of them. "Just… tell me when you're going off to do something like this again. I was so worried that something bad would happen to you."

Derek nodded before walking over to Scott and wrapping his arms around Scott. Scott leaned his head into the other's chest and sighed. He felt something sticky on his hands and moved back to see a bunch of blood on his hand. "What the hell." He went behind Derek and saw three large scratches that ran down his back. "Your hurt… and they are really deep."

"I'll be fine."

Scott shook his head, "They are really deep Derek. I can see the bone right now." He said before looking away. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I just need a few hours to recover." Scott frowned, but grabbed onto Derek and helped him back to the house. "What are you doing?"

Scott looked over at Derek confused, "I'm your mate right," Derek nodded his head, "A mate wouldn't leave his mate out in the wilderness to walk back with a huge gash on his back." He turned his head forward as kept his eyes on where they were going.

Derek smiled, "Thank you." Scott blushed, but kept going on the long walk to the house.

Jackson rolled out of bed with Lydia curled up with his arms around her. He smiled before looking over at the clock. Oh crap he was late. He quickly ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Lydia awoke to the sound of the shower and smiled. Last night after she left Stiles' house, she went to Jackson's. They went out to the movies, watched a movie and came back to his place. She smiled and sat up in bed. She was in a tank top and one of Jackson's pairs of boxers.

A few minutes later, Jackson came out of the bathroom in a towel and raced to his dresser. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Pack meeting." He groaned out.

"It's not that bad." She smiled at him, "Think of it as a way to make new friends."

He looked over at her with a raised eye brow. "You apparently haven't been to one of these before. It's basically training."

"Which is good for you," She said back as she came up behind him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "What time will you be back?"

"No clue. I'll call you though." He said as he turned around and put a shirt on. He looked her body up and down, "I swear I could just eat you up right now." He said as he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"I thought you had somewhere to go." She said mockingly.

"They can wait a few minutes." He said as they started to kiss. His hands searched her body, and she let out moan at the feeling. Ever since he changed, something changed about the two of them. He always had a wall up around her, but now it was like it finally came down. It made her happy.

His hands went to pull her panties off and Lydia stopped him knowing that they were going to get out of control. He wouldn't ever make it to the pack meeting if they kept this up. "You need to go." He groaned out, "I'll be right here for you when you get back."

Derek and Scott made their way to the house where the rest of the pack stood waiting. Derek was already healing up, but he was tired now. "I'm going to take a nap, afterwards we will train." He said as he made his way into the house. The rest of the pack sat down together on his front porch.

"So how did that talk go?" Isaac asked.

"We just talked about some things." Scott answered back not sure if he should share what happened with the pack.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" Boyd asked.

"Yea, maybe even better," He said with a smile.

"So what happened when you slept over?" Erica asked wanting all the details.

"Nothing," Scott said back "we just started out relationship."

"They slept in the same bed." Isaac said in which they went 'awe' to.

Scott blushed, "All we did was sleep." Erica nodded and gave the other a wink. "I swear that's all we did." He huffed and went into the house, "I'm going to check up on Derek."

"Right, checkup." Isaac added, Scott chose to ignore the comment and make his way to the other.

Derek made his way to the bed and lay down on his stomach exhausted from the fight. He knew that fighting with Peter would be hard, but not as close as it had been. As he thought about the fight he smiled.

Even though Scott had almost gotten hurt, that is what pushed him over the edge to take down Peter. He fear that ran through him as he saw Peter try to hurt his mate made him to jump into action especially in wolf form. As he thought a bit more on the topic, he failed to hear his bedroom door open and close.

He felt to bed move and snapped out of his thoughts. A familiar scent filled his nose and he smirked as he moved his face to Scott's. "How are you doing?" Scott asked as he moved his hand across Derek's back around, but not touching, the gash.

"I'll be fine." Derek answered back like earlier. Scott frowned, and lifted Derek's shirt off to see the gash. It wasn't healing as fast as it normally would. He frowned, what would his mother do? He was not qualified for stiches, if that would even work, so he thought about his childhood. Whenever he would fall down and hurt himself, his mother would put ointment on it to help the healing. What did she use? He wondered for a moment.

Scott suddenly moved from his spot on the bed and went to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Derek called out as he tried to glance over to the bathroom. He didn't have the energy to sit up anymore.

Scott ignored his comment, and opened up the cabinets looking for Neosporin. He reached up to the mirror and opened that up to find a lot of different items, and luckily exactly what he was looking for. He smiled, closed the mirror cabinet and went over to Derek. He sat back down; however, he sat on top of Derek's lower back with the ointment in his hand. Derek looked behind him with a confused face, "Now what do you think you're doing?"

Scott smiled, "Being helpful, my mom used to do this for me whenever I got a cut." He said as he opened the bottle and applied it to his hand. "This might hurt a bit, but it should help with the healing."

"I'm a werewolf I'll heal in a few hours." Derek said back defensibly. Scott chose yet again to ignore him. He put his hand full of Neosporin onto the cut. "Shit!" Derek yelled out as the pain in his lower back came back tenfold. Scott moved his hand over the cut with a frown at his reaction. Already he could see the wound looking better. Derek jolted trying to get up and away from the pain, but Scott kept him down. He was still weak from the battle and couldn't put up much of a fight anyway. Derek put his head into the pillow and growled.

"Stop being dramatic," Scott commented back as he put more of it onto his hand and spread over the cut repeating what he had done before. Derek growled again, but took the pain that came without a fuss.

Scott rolled his eyes and eventually spread the ointment around to the outer edges of the cut. Derek relaxed after Scott repeated the procedure a few times. Derek's body seemed to take the ointment into the cut and use that to help speed up the healing process. "Look at that, it did help." Scott said triumphal at the success.

Scott waited for a smart reply back, but was surprised when he didn't hear one. Scott got off the older, and looked at him. He had his face to the side of the pillow so Scott could see half his face. His eyes were closed and lightly flickering as he dreamed. Scott smiled and went to leave, but a hand wrapped itself around his. "Don't leave."

Scott froze and looked back up at his face. He hadn't seemed to awakened. His body rose and fell in an even pattern. He went to remove the hand, but it seemed to get tighter. "Please," He muttered out.

Scott smiled a bit. In his sleep he didn't want him to leave. A part of him wondered how much of that was the wolf, but gladly accepted a little more sleep. He laid down next to the sleeping alpha and turned so he was facing Derek's face. "I promise." He answered back, and the tightness of the hand lessened. He curled up as much as he could to the other wolf and fell asleep.

Jackson pulled up the Hall house and was surprised to see everyone in the pack outside, everyone except the alpha and Scott. He took his keys out of the ignition, got out of his car and went to the pack. "What's going on?" he asked as he felt something different in the air.

"This morning Peter and Derek had an alpha fight." Boyd answered from his sitting spot on the steps outside.

"What's that?" Jackson asked confused on the terminology.

"Peter was the past alpha and his wolf side didn't want to accept that he was no longer the top dog, so they fought it out." Erica answered from sitting down leaning with her back up against the outside wall.

"so let me get this straight, wolves fight to prove who's the alpha?"

"It's a little different for them, but yes. Any wolf can challenge him at any time for the title." Isaac said from a chair outside on the porch.

Jackson looked up at the house, "So what happened?"

"He won, but they now have to recuperate." Erica said with a sigh.

"Scott's with Derek?"

"Yep," Isaac said with a sigh. "They spend a lot of time together now."

"Don't tell me your feeling left out?" Boyd questioned the other with an eye brow raised.

"It's not that." He quickly said with a huff. "I guess that I just can't wait to find a mate myself. It must be amazing."

They all nodded in understanding, "At least he found someone though." Erica finally said breaking the silence. "He's calmed down a lot now."

"I wonder how he felt." Boyd wondered out loud. "He had to hold everything in while watching him go to Alison."

"No wonder why he was always pissed off." Isaac said, and the four of them laughed.

"That or Scott is the one person that calms him down." Jackson said surprising himself. For as he said it in reference to Scott and Derek, deep down he was really thinking about a certain someone in his bed at the moment.

Erica looked over at Jackson with a confused face. "Who are you thinking about over there?"

Jackson snapped out of his thinking and turned to her, "Nothing."

Erica rolled her eyes, "I'm a girl you know, a werewolf girl at that. I know there is something going on over there."

"Don't worry about it." Jackson said with a roll of his eyes, "Wanna go check on the love birds up there?" They all smiled at each other person running into the house.

An: another chapter, sorry if the alpha fight isn't as detailed as it could be. I can never find myself making quick action scenes any good. Lol more on the way soon! Thank you for reading.


	5. It's all a test

An: Hey everyone : ) thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter. Ya'll are the reason I keep writing even when I'm supper tried from school and work. Sorry about the lateness my friend from another state came down for the holidays and sadly I didn't have time to work on this at all.

This chapter has some… smutty almost lemons * aka. sex scene* lol. So if you don't like it… skip it : ) personally that's what you get for reading a M rated story in my opinion.

Chapter 5: It's all a test

The pack quietly made their way up the stairs to where they knew Derek and Scott was. "Should we be doing this?" Erica asked in a whisper. "What if we walk in on… you know it." She said stressing the 'it.'

Jackson rolled his eyes at the comment, "I think we would smell that." He said back as they arrived outside Derek's door.

"Oh…. That makes sense." They stood there for a good ten minutes just looking at the door. "Is anyone going to open it?" Erica said wanting to go in, but she didn't want to be the one to actually do it.

Boyd, who was in front of the door knob stepped back, "I feel like I shouldn't do it." He said as he looked over to the rest of the pack.

"I have the same feeling." Jackson said back, "I don't think he wants us in there."

Isaac sighed before stepping up to the door, "It looks like it's up to me." He reached the knob and turned it and slowly allowed the door to open. The pack gathered around behind them trying to sneak a peek to what was inside the room. Now no one in the pack has ever been in his room, and so they all had to look around it quickly. "It's not all that scary."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Erica added as they leaned in the door way. Before any of them could step inside, they heard a very pissed off growl.

The pack members froze and looked up. They saw Scott's back facing them, but it wasn't Scott that had the pack worried. A Barley visible head was seen just above the other. The head of none other than Derek, "I swear to all that is holy, if you don't get out of here in 10 seconds I will attack the shit out of each and every one of you."

"Someone doesn't like to be woken up from naps," Isaac stated. Boyd reached over and smacked him upside the head, "what?"

"You can be so dense."

"You didn't have to do that though."

"Yes, I did." Boyd said

Derek was having a nice little nap, when talking outside his door woke him up. Normally he wouldn't mind it, but he was having a good dream, sleeping with his mate, and he still needed rest. So when he sniffed the air and smelt his pack outside the door, he got a little angry. A little being an understatement. "Get out." Derek said again even more pissed off at having to hear his pack bicker with one another.

"Dude you have an Xbox up here." Isaac stated before running over to the console.

Derek sighed, "I swear if you wake Scott up," He said while glaring at Isaac.

"I got it, I got it." Isaac said as he turned the television on and turned the volume down. He looked through Derek's collection and pulled out Batman Arkham City. The rest of the pack sat down around him to watch and take turn playing.

Stiles finished eating his breakfast, and still no call from Scott. He called Scott's mom and she said he spent the night over at Derek's. Even though he knew the truth behind their relationship, he couldn't help but feel left out. Whenever Scott needed anything he always came to him.

Now he feels as though with Derek and the pack, he isn't needed. Deep down he knew that it wasn't the case, but he had to admit he was a little jealous. It wasn't even a week ago when he claimed he hated the pack. Things changed so much since then though; he felt as though every one of them has changed in one way or another.

Stiles let out a sigh as he turned to video games yet again. Normally this is what he did with Scott on a normal Sunday morning. Because Scott was now hanging out with the pack, he was left to play all alone. "Hey bud," The voice of his father called out from the hall way.

Stiles paused his game and looked over to his father who was leaning up against his bedroom door, "Hey."

"Where's Scott? Don't you normally hang out with him on Sundays?" He asked.

"Yea…" Stiles said sadly, "He's over with the rest of the pack. We hung out for a bit yesterday and went to get breakfast."

His father shook his head in understanding. "Think of this time as a chance to do something for yourself. I know with Scott… being a werewolf and all it had to put a damper on going to parties and dating. Hell maybe just hanging out with girls and-"

"Dad no," He stopped his father knowing fully well where this conversation was going. "This is territory that I do not need you going into."

"I was just saying that you can use this kind of time to socialize."

"Then say it that way." Stiles turned his head back to the TV screen where he was playing a round of Gears of War.

His dad shook his head and smiled before turning away from his son. "There's a dude up in the corner snipping." Stiles said into his head set.

Scott moaned as Derek's lips attacked his own while he lied underneath the other with his back against the bed. Scott opened his lips an allowed Derek's tongue to enter his mouth, exciting another moan. The two of them playfully battled for dominance and of course Derek won. Scott knew he would, but he loved teasing the other.

One of Derek's fingers started to make its way down his chest and to his stomach. If Scott knew anything at all, it was that this was uncharted territory for the both of them. It made him nervous, but another part of him, the part that was winning, wanted to let down all his barriers and just let it happen.

Derek pulled up his shirt a little bit and allowed a hand to go underneath touching his skin. Scott let out sigh at the feeling and closed his eyes as he felt the hand go upwards towards his nipples. "Open your eyes and look at me." Derek demanded.

Scott's eyes instantly opened as he found himself arching into his touch. Their eyes met intensely, and Scott couldn't believe this was actually happening. Derek's eyes seemed to look right into his soul. It frightened him, but at the same time ignited a spark within him.

Derek started to circle one of his fingers around the nub before lightly pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Scott moaned and arched his back so his chest went even farther out to the others touch. "More," He muttered out as he felt in the pit of his stomach an intense pressure building.

Derek moved his head to Scott's neck and chuckled, making him squirm underneath him; before lightly kissing him right below his ear. In response, Scott moved his hips upwards to grind into Derek. He let out a moan before removing himself from Scott's neck and growling. Scott knew he was slightly pushing his dominate position, but what fun would it be if he just gave it up without even a play fight.

Scott looked up at Derek and watched as his shirt and pants were kicked off. Scott's mouth went dry as he looked his body up and down. He would never get enough of looking at this man. He was ripped. Scott had a body as well, but Derek's seemed to be chiseled in all the right placed. It was getting hotter.

Scott sat up and pulled his own shirt off, but before he could get to his pants Derek jumped right back on top Scott with a dominating growl. Scott got even more turned on at that sound.

Derek went back to kissing Scott fiercely, and all Scott could do was open his mouth and moan. There was no probability of even trying to dominate this kiss, and Scott loved every minute of it.

This time Derek moved the kisses down from Scott's mouth to his neck. Slowly, and Scott was a moaning mess underneath those delicious lips of his. Scott kept pushing his hips forward wanting more, so Derek's hand had to forcefully hold his hips down to the bed. "All in time," He whispered into his skin. "You need to just relax."

Scott whined, but kept himself still and tried to relax. Derek moved his mouth lower to circle one of his nipples in his mouth. Scott closed his eyes in excitement and moaned loudly. He never experienced this before.

Derek grinned before moving even lower. Scott opened his eyes and looked down. The sight before him was incredible. There was Derek licking his stomach looking right up, waiting for when Scott would look down.

Scott blushed before he tried to look away, but Derek's hand went to Scott's face. "Watch me." He said as he went even farther down his body to his pants. "Watch what I do to you." He moved his hand down to Scott's pants and started to unbutton it.

Mentally Scott couldn't wait, yes please! He was mentally screaming.

"Give me the remote." He heard

"It's my turn." Scott was suddenly thrown from his dream back to reality.

"You've got to be freaking killing me." Scott muttered to himself as he opened his eyes and saw the pack sitting in front of Derek's TV playing video games. He couldn't help but notice that he woke up with a hard on as well. He blushed at the realization and hid more into Derek.

Scott froze and looked over at Derek. Somehow he had moved so that now he was on his side and had his arms wrapped up around him in a protective manner. Scott blushed even redder, if that was even possible, and tucked his face back into Derek's chest.

As if Scott wasn't embarrassed enough as it was, his hard on was pressed right up against Derek, and he could hear Derek starting to awake. Oh shit. Scott tried to think about random things to get his mind off sex. Coach… nothing changed; coach naked… eww that's gross, but still no change. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was asleep. A few moments passed, and Scott knew he woke up.

Pretend to be asleep, he told himself trying to even his heartbeat. Derek leaned a bit so their faces were right next to each other. He breathed out softly on Scott's ear, and Scott instantly jerked a bit. "I know you're awake." He said with a grin as Scott opened his eyes. That was until he felt something poking him in the leg. That grin turned into an almost evil smirk. "What is this?"

"The pack is right over there." He whispered back to Derek.

"I don't care." Derek said back seriously as his hand reached down to where Scott's member would be.

Scott moved his hand to slap his away from that area with a serious face, "Well I do."

Suddenly a loud cough was heard in the room. They looked over to see the pack randomly looking around. "You know we can hear you right." Boyd said.

"I know." Derek said, while Scott looked mortified and buried his head into the sheets.

"Just checking," Boyd said awkwardly. "So I think it's a good idea that we leave now."

"But I just got past museum; I gotta chase this ninja chick. She's going to lead me to the league of assassins so I can this stupid blood sample from that old dude. That way I can live." Isaac said with a pout.

"Let's go." Boyd said back as he went to stand up.

"But it hasn't auto saved in forever." Isaac complained as kept on playing.

"Isaac." Boyd said in one of his you better listen to me voices. Isaac pouted knowing that he lost.

"No need to get scary on me." He turned the X-box off stood up and stretched. "I'll let Derek get some booty call."

"I am not booty call." Scott's voice rang out still hidden from the rest of the pack.

"Isaac." Derek said seriously.

"I got it; I'll be leaving now." The pack laughed before they quickly left.

"Are they gone?" Scott asked as he heard the door close.

"Yep," Derek grinned. He sat up from the bed and leaned over Scott's figure.

Scott smiled at up at him as he took in what was already healed. Compared to before he was barely able to move a muscle much less sit up the way he was. "So I take it you're all healed up?"

Derek shook his head at the question. "Not completely, but enough to move and function."

"Are we still going to have training?"

"Probably not what I originally wanted; I'm unable to seriously fight to break up any of you guys when you get carried away with yourself. I'll still have you guys work more in pack formations in a bit." Derek answered back before leaning over and kissing Scott.

Scott moaned into the kiss, and Derek instantly deepened it. Once they broke away Derek had a nice grin plastered on his face. "Did you have a good dream?"

"Oh shut up." Scott said back playfully before leaning up and capturing his lips. Derek instantly pulled him back against the bed. "Derek." He groaned out in frustration.

"I make the first move." He muttered before he dipped his head down to kiss him. Everything just seemed so surreal. Rather it was the feel from his dream, or the fact that he was still incredibly turned on, Scott never wanted to pull away from this kiss.

Unfortunately, there is this thing that humans and werewolves can't live without, air. They pulled apart panting while trying to catch their breaths. "We are going to have to stop soon, or I won't stop at all." Derek said as he could feel the wolf wanting to take over and dominate his mate.

"I don't think I would have a problem with that." Scott said back seriously.

Derek shook his head no, "I know you will later on Scott." He looked him in his eyes. "I want to do this the right way." Scott, although extremely sexually frustrated, nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Scott; all good things come in time."

"Well time is defiantly not on my side." Scott said back with a sigh while he heard Derek chuckle at his response.

"So what exactly did you dream about?" He asked Scott with a grin on his face that told Scott he already knew. Scott blushed back and tried to hide his face behind his hands. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easily." He reached over and started to tickle Scott on his sides.

"No," Scott squealed out as he tried to get away while laughing.

"I won't stop until you tell me." Derek got out while Scott was still screaming and laughing.

The rest of the pack sat down stairs in the living area. There still wasn't much in the room, a two couches, a table and a book shelve. They could hear the laughing and giggling from upstairs. "This is the happiest I've ever seen Derek." Erica said with a smile.

"This is the happiest I've ever seen Scott too." Jackson said back truthfully. "He was happy with Allison some of the time, but he was never this carefree. Not since he was turned."

"I still don't get it. How did he turn from liking Allison to Derek?" Isaac asked. "I see it, how they get along, but if Derek always liked Scott he must have some kind of hate towards Allison."

"Yea, if I was him…" Boyd started before he stopped, "I don't know what I would do. I would be hurt."

"It's that whole wolf true love thing right?" Erica asked, "I've overheard them talking about it a lot. They mated."

"But matting can happen with almost anyone. Hell Derek mated this bitch girl who tried to kill everyone, and Scott mated Allison… who also tried to kill everyone." Isaac added, "What they have goes so much deeper than that."

"How can you judge that?" Jackson asked.

"Does Derek allow anyone else in his room? That was the first time I've ever been in there."

"Same here." Erica said, "Scott is…" She thought of the word to use, "making him into something even better."

"He's making him stronger." A voice from the other side of the room suddenly said. The pack looked over to see Peter standing there with a smirk. "Derek would never have been able to take me before, and unfortunately Scott showing up made him even stronger."

"You were the one that went after him." Isaac added.

"It's all a test." Peter muttered back before walking away. "It's all a test."

An: It's a bit shorter but you know when you finish writing a scene and is all this is how this chapter HAS to end… well Peter's creepy "it's a test" shiz HAD to be the ending. Lol

Hope you all enjoyed. Review please love hearing that you have to say.


	6. Fighting with the pack

An: hey everyone with holidays it's always hard to update for me. Too many little kids and family around to get away to write… that and I've been addicted to halo 4 lately lol. Love me some halo. So I decided to put the controller down between matches to actually write this chapter out. : ) Well here is the next chapter. Whoot. Sorry for the wait gamer girl likes to game.

Chapter 6: Fighting with the pack

Scott walked into school with his best friend Stiles as he was chatting Scott's ear away. "How was hanging out with the pack all weekend? Have you had sex with him yet? I mean you matted so isn't it like customary do to that? How was wolf practice? Did you bite a certain ass hole for me yet?"

"Stiles calm down." Scott said back with a laugh. His friend was going a mile a minute with questions, which he couldn't blame him for doing. They hadn't been together since breakfast on Saturday, and a lot happened between then and now. "Being with the pack is actually really cool. We are kind of like a huge family; no, I didn't have sex, and I don't think we will anytime soon. Practice was fun we are getting along a hell of a lot better when it comes to fighting and nope I didn't bite Jackson."

"Wait-"Stiles' eye brows rose, "no sex for a while, why not?" He asked.

"That's the problem." Scott grumped as they stopped at their lockers. "He wants to wait till we are both ready, but when will I ever know when I'm ready?"

"When you want to have sex with him," Stiles answered back with a weird look on his face. "I would image like the same way you knew you were ready with Allison."

"Well that doesn't help." He grumbled. "I… well I want to like do it every time I'm around him. At first I was able to kind of control my want for him." He looked around the hell quickly to see of anyone from the pack was around. "It's getting worse though."

"Is this some wolf thing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I dream about him and me... you know."

"Ok I get it." Stiles said back not really wanting him to go any further into that dream. He was still getting used to them being together and hearing about his sex dreams with Derek wasn't one of the things he wanted to have a conversation with his best friend about.

"Ever since I've had that dream, I can't stop thinking about him. I get all hot and bothered, then I get hard randomly; I'm running out of things to think about to get this thing to down." He said pointing to his lower region.

"Scott, I didn't need to know that." Stiles said to his friend, "There is something called too much information."

"It's just…" Scott let out a sigh, "How can I focus on the alpha pack when in my mind I just want to fuck him the whole time."

"What did I just say?" Stiles asked back trying to get the mental images that were coming to his head out. "Why don't you just talk to Derek about it?"

"Oh yes, I'm just going to go up to him and say 'I can't stop thinking about fucking every minute of the god dam day'; seriously I don't want to see him reaction to that."

"Are you thinking about it now?" Scott blushed and turned to his locker and quickly opened it. "Wow…. You need to talk to Derek."

"Talk to Derek about what?" Stiles jumped and hit his head on a locker.

"Oh sweet dang this mother – UGH!" He cradled his head and turned to see Erica. "Give a guy a warning before just showing up like that. Nearly gave me a concussion."

"You'll live," She said to Stiles and patting him on the head. Stiles responded by groaning and moving away from her. She smirked, and turned back to Scott, "Now what do you need to tell Derek?"

"Nothing," Scott answered back not really wanting to tell her.

"Bull, I wanna know." She pouted at him.

"Trust me you don't." Stiles said back as he grabbed his black a note book.

"That just makes me want to know even more!" She groaned and turned to Scott. "You've got to tell me."

"Nope." Scott said before walking away.

"What?" She growled out before turning to Stiles, "So.?'

"Bro's before hoes." He simply said before running off as quickly as possible.

"I'm not a hoe." She pouted, "I need to find some girlfriends." She rolled her eyes, turned around on her feet and headed off to her class. Something was up, and Erica was never one to not find whatever information she wanted.

Surprisingly during lunch the whole pack sat at a table together, adding Lydia and Stiles of course. "You all ready for the Alpha pack yet?" Stiles asked the pack as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"Not quite yet dude." Boyd answered as he took a drink of his vitamin water.

"So I take it you will be having more practice." Stiles said a bit down at the information. That meant even less time with Scott. He wasn't going to act all jealous or anything, but he was starting to miss his best friend.

"Yep."

Stiles nodded his head and looked over at his best friend. He was staring out a window seemly lost in thought. "Yo," Stiles nudged his friend. "You ok?"

"Yea…" Scott frowned, "I just don't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just… I feel like I need to go to him." Stiles didn't need to be told who.

"Aren't you going to be there after school?"

"Well yea,"

"Then you can see him then."

"I know that," Scott said back with a frown, "it's just an overwhelming feeling that I need to be near him with him right now. I never really had this with Allison so I'm not quite sure what to do with it."

"So you miss him?" Stiles added.

"Well yea, but this is different. I can't…" He didn't finish his sentence and instead look down at his food. "I feel alone without him next to me."

"That's kind of cute." Isaac said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I swear if you tell him."

"You got my word…. so question. Do you like being the catcher?"

"The what?" Scott asked confused while Isaac and Stiles busted out laughing.

"Oh I like you Isaac." Stiles stated before going back to laughing alongside the other wolf.

"Please explain to me." Scott asked confused.

Lydia who was, as always, ease dropping on their conversation butted in, "Basically, you take Derek's penis up to butt whole."

If anyone ever looked like a fish out of water, it was Scott at this very moment. This made everyone at the table bust out laughing. "We haven't even… you know done that before."

"But you will, and when you do-" Isaac added while making a hole with one hand a putting a finger inside it. The table laughed out again, and Scott scrunched up his nose and looked back down at his food.

He still missed Derek. What was going on with him? He never felt like this when it came to Allison; only when he was in wolf mode did he ever get like this. It was concerning to Scott; what did this mean?

Two words: pack training. Finally the pack could be able to fight one another. Derek was fully healed; thank lord for werewolf healing, and ready to get his pack ready for the alpha pack. The alpha pack was going to attack any day now, and they needed to be as prepared as they could be for the fight.

The group worked on what they would have worked on Sunday. Derek took the role of the over seer to each fight. There could only be one fight at a time, so Derek made sure the pack watched each battle to help learn from it.

Erica took on Isaac, which was a good even match. They were both gifted in the speed department, and almost even with strength; it was a battle that could go either way. In the end Isaac got the upper hand and pinned Erica down. "Good job you two." Derek called out at the end. "Erica we need to work on your combat training a bit more.

Jackson ended up fighting with Peter, which was sad on Jackson's part. Peter was far more advanced than him, and didn't give Jackson a break at all. "The Alpha pack is strong. They will find your weakness and use it against you." Derek actually had to step in on this one as Jackson didn't want to give up even when he was getting beat down. Jackson fought strong until the end, but was ultimately overpowered by Peter.

Scott was last to go fighting with Boyd, which to him was kind of unfair. He was basically all muscle, which made it hard for Scott since he wasn't as big. His advantage was his speed. Derek yelled at Scott to use that in the fight. Boyd was having a hard time landing a hit when Scott would quickly dodge the attack. There were times when Boyd got the hit in, and man did Scott feel it. Scott didn't want to give up, but Derek stepped in and stopped it when Scott was limping and bloody from smacking into a tree.

"Alright guys, that's good for today." Derek told the pack while he was holding Scott up the best he could. Boyd himself was holding onto a wound on his arm that looked nasty as well. "You can rather eat here with us or go back home. Boyd I want to take a look at your arm though, it might be broken."

"That's just what I need." He said with a groan. Peter took off saying he needed to head into town and get some supplies, including medical ones for the pack. Erica also took off saying her mother wanted to take her shopping. Jackson left to see Lydia, he promised to take her out to dinner.

Derek, Scott, Boyd and Isaac made their way into the house. "I'm going to take Scott up to my room; Boyd head into the kitchen, and I'll be right there. Isaac can you find me the first aid kit?"

"Sure can do." He called off as Derek dragged his mate up the stairs. "You sure fucked up Scott there." He said to Boyd as he walked with him into the kitchen.

"You're telling me." He said back a bit scared. "Think he'll get mad?"

"No…. Maybe," Boyd groaned, "Well it was practice; he knew it was a possibility that Scott could get hurt."

"He's not the only one hurt you know." Boyd said as he pointed to his bloody arm. Isaac grimaced before running off to find the kit Derek wanted him to find.

Derek placed Scott on the bed with his back facing him and looked down at the damage. "You got tore up." Derek said as he looked at his bloody back.

"Thank you captain obvious," Scott said back before letting out a groan.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't yell at Boyd, I left my back open when I went in to bite him."

"You need to remember that fighting another wolf is a lot harder than fighting any other creature. It's always harder to fight your own kind."

"I know." Scott said with a sigh.

"Alright, give me five minutes." Scott nodded and waited until he heard the door close before letting out a small whimper. How could he be so stupid? Scott wasn't one to lose a fight. He looked at the bed and sighed.

Derek made his way down the stairs. He heard his mate whimper, but as the alpha he had to take care of Boyd quickly before returning to his side. He walked down the stairs to see Boyd and Isaac at the kitchen table looking at his arm as they cleaned up all the blood. "How are things looking?"

"Not too bad, it defiantly got hurt. Scott bit the crap out of his arm." Derek nodded before going over and looking at it. There were teeth marks and a chunk of his skin missing. Luckily Derek could already see it starting to heal up.

"Where is the kit?" Isaac pulled out a box and handed it to him. Derek rustled through it before finding a sterile suture and a package where there was thread inside. "This thread wills actually deteriorate as you heal.

"That's convenient."

"Yes, it's used a lot in dentistry when a tooth gets removed." Derek added as he tied the thread to the suture. "This is going to hurt." He got Boyd's skin put it as close together as he could and sewed it back.

"Mother fucker," Boyd called out as it went through his skin. "SHIT!" he said as he felt the thread pulled through all the way. "Do you not have something to numb it?"

"I'm not a hospital; this is the best I can do here."

Twenty five minutes later and it was all done. "You need to go bite a doctor it would make this kind of stuff a lot easier." Boyd said Derek put a wrap around it.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed. "Isaac, take Boyd home and make sure he's ok. I've gotta go check up on Scott."

"AL rightly, this is the part where I would normally make a sex joke." Derek gave him a cold stare, "But I know that you two won't be doing anything with Scott all hurt." Derek rolled his eyes before heading up the stairs to Scott. "Use a condom!"

Derek shook his head as he entered his room. Scott was laying there just as he left him. "How are you holding up?"

"Like shit," Scott answered as he turned his head to look at Derek, "now I know who you felt yesterday."

"It's not that bad…." Derek said as he looked at the gash. If anything it was as if the top four to five layers of his skin were peeled off. "I just need to clean it up."

"Please for the mother of god don't." Scott didn't want to move. It already hurt enough as it was; he just wanted it to heal already. "I know it's going to hurt."

"Yea, but you got so much dirt in it, and I think I see tree bark actually in it." Derek said as he reached out and lightly touched it. "Defiantly tree bark."

"Eww!" Scott called out, "Get it out; get it out."

"Yea so let's get you to the shower." Derek said thinking of a way to get rid of all the dirt on his back.

Scott pouted and shook his head. "I don't wanna."

"Scott, don't make me be the bad guy here." Derek said amused at Scott's behavior.

"Why can't I just lay here and pretend it didn't happen?"

"Scott I'm not playing games." Derek said, "We need to get your back cleaned up."

Scott frowned, "But-"

Derek shook his head knowing exactly where this was going. He was not going to get out of this one. "No buts."

"Fine…" Scott said giving up, "I'm not going to like this."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I never said you would."

"I'm going to complain the whole time." Scott said trying to get Derek to let him stay on the bed.

"I would be concerned if you didn't."

Scott groaned annoyed at the conversation at this point, "You never let me win." He frowned. Derek always seemed to be just a bit ahead of him. Derek shook his head, "One day I will." Scott said back while sticking his tongue out.

"I won't hold my breath for that one." Derek smirked at the younger male.

"Why are being so bitchy to me?"

"I am not the one being bitchy. Just get up already; I'm getting tired of you trying to change the subject. Shower now." Something about the way he said that gave Scott the chills. It was that all commanding alpha push he gave him at the end.

"Yes daddy." Scott said pushing himself up with the help from Derek.

"I kind of like that." Derek said with grin plastered on his face. "You should do that again sometime."

"Well I'll make sure never to say that again." Scott gave his mate a weird look. "I'll say again if I don't have to take a shower."

"Too late your already up." Derek said as he half dragged Scott to the bathroom.

"Did we just have another fight?"

"It was more bickering," Derek said with a laugh, "mindless bickering."

"It was not mindless."

"We bickered over you taking a shower." Scott though he didn't want to admit it had to agree. There was no real meaning behind their argument. If anything it was funny. Scott knew when he started the fight that he would find himself here. So the big question was why did he even argue in the first place?

Derek sat Scott down on the toilet seat lid and helped to take his clothes off. Afterwards Derek followed suit. Scott watched as Derek took his shirt off and unconsciously licked his lower lip. When Derek went to his pants is when Scott had to speak up. "Wait… Derek what are you doing?"

"Taking a shower with you," Derek answered back with his eye brow raised. "You can't reach your back by yourself."

"But… but" Derek gave Scott a weird look, "It's not that I can't reach my back, but we're like together."

"Yes." Derek said not knowing where he was going to take this.

"Naked in a shower." Scott said looking at Derek with a look that told Derek exactly what was running through his mind.

"Oh god, I'm not going to have sex with you if that is what you're worried about. You have an injury, I'm not going to risk making that any worse."

"It's not that." Scott said looking at the floor.

"When what is it?"

"We're both going to be naked together." Scott said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Get over if Scott."

"I've never taken a shower with someone else like this."

Derek rolled his eyes before turning on the shower and getting it to the perfect temperature. "Get in." Scott nodded before slowly walking into the shower as far away from the water as possible. "He's going to be difficult."

AN: ending of the chapter. Ha Ha Ha.  
What's going to happen in the shower? Will anything happen in the shower?

Thank you all for reading. You guys are AMAZING! I love reading your reviews and sorry I don't exactly write back as I'm supper busy. Had to write a 10 page paper on Hamlet… 10 pages… I got to 5 and was all what now? Ugh, I hate this lit class. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.

Until next time!

*~ashley~*


	7. Submissive problems

An: another chapter coming your way. Been doing research on the actual names of who is in the alpha wolf pack for the next season; not much luck in that department. Found stuff about these twins… but yea that won't work with how I decided the Alpha pack would be. But I am supper excited to start writing about the alpha pack when they make their first big entrance. (he-he)  
Well… here is the next chapter. Not exactly happy with it, but hey I got to get this plot moving along. There is a lot of Angst in this chapter as I reread and edit it. Oh well, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Submissive problems

Derek entered the shower and looked at his mate who was as far away from the showering water as possible. "Come on," He added as he grabbed Scott's arm and moved him underneath the spraying shower head.

Derek watched as the blood and dirt started to wash away from his wound, travel down his body, to make a dirty stream on the tub bellow. "It hurts!" Scott said not liking the feeling of the warm water hitting where the wound was at.

"Just give it a little while longer," Derek said as he got some soap and gently rubbed it around the wound. Scott hissed in pain but kept his mouth shut. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else.

Scott soon found out that it was not a good idea. He wasn't focused on the pain, but more of the pleasure that Derek's hands seemed to bring him. Bad Scott bad, he told himself mentally. Derek already said he wouldn't do it, Scott tried to remind himself. Still he couldn't help the mental images that started to come to his mind. If there was ever a time to hide, it would be then.

Scott gulped and looked behind at Derek. Scott knew that Derek could smell his arousal in the air, especially since Scott could smell it as well. Scott felt Derek stiffen and pause for a moment before going back to cleaning Scott's back.

A few minutes later all the dirt was off the wound. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was large. The impact seemed to scrape off layers of his skin. He could definably see where Boyd had directly hit him; those marks went a little deeper into his body. "You should be healed up completely in a few days."

Derek started to lightly rub Scott's back making sure to not touch the wound. "Derek." Scott called out. Derek's touch seemed to light up a desire within him.

"All done," Derek said before turning off the water and stepping out. Scott growled before turning around pissed off that Derek left. Scott took a few moments to collect him-self before he stepped out of the shower. He was greeted by a towel. "I forgot to grab these on the way up." Scott nodded before going to dry himself off. "You know why we can't do that right now, right."

"Yes," Scott nodded with a slight smile, "You don't want to hurt me."

Derek nodded before leaning over and giving a kiss to Scott's forehead. "I want to, just right now isn't the best time. We have the alpha pack not far away and,"

"Wait…." Derek stopped as Scott got his thoughts together. "Have you seen the alpha pack?" Derek looked off away from Scott and a moment of silence fell between them. Scott couldn't understand why Derek wouldn't have told him something this significant. "You've got to be kidding me. Why haven't you told me?"

"It's my job to keep you safe, and I will do that." Derek said looking back at Scott. "We still have a lot of training to do and we are nowhere close to being able to fight them."

Scott sighed before stepping closer to Derek, "You need to tell us stuff like that."

Derek grimaced, "They know."

"So…. I don't know." Scott said a little pissed and confused. "What were you not going to let me fight either?" Scott waited for an answer, but didn't get any. "You know I might not be a part of this pack, but you know this is my home too."

"Even if you were a part of the pack I wouldn't have told you." Scott looked back up at Derek for a moment before shaking his head and walking out of the bathroom. "Wait Scott you have to let me explain-"

"When you wake up and realize that I'm not some defenseless bitch, come and find me." Scott said as he put his boxers on.

"Don't be like this." Scott rolled his eyes and took out his cell phone as he walked out of the room as he dialed his best friend's number.

Stiles was sitting at his kitchen table with his father for a family dinner. "So when are tryouts for basketball?"

"Next Monday; I'm going to try to talk Scott into joining as well." Stiles said as he played with the food on his plate with a fork.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss my best friend." He sighed, "That's kind of why I hope he does basketball with me. We can still have 'our' time during sports."

"Sounds like a good idea." Suddenly Stiles' cell phone rang. Stiles quickly reached into his pocket and looked down at the screen. "Who is it?" His father called out before shoveling mac and cheese into his mouth.

"Scott." He looked up at his father, "is it ok-"

His father nodded while he swallowed his food, "Yea, go and talk to him."

Stiles ran to the other room while he answered the phone. "Dude eating dinner; what's going on?"

Scott was relieved that his best friend picked up the phone, "Think you can come get me?" He asked as he walked out of the house.

"Where you at?" Stiles asked as he walked back into the kitchen and pointed to his phone then to outside. His father rolled his eyes before nodding and shoeing him off.

"Walking away from Derek's house," Scott said as he walked down the stone drive way.

Stiles smiled and gave his dad a thumbs up, "Alright I'll be right there."

"Please hurry, I'm technically injured."

Stiles opened his car door and frowned, "What do you mean? You're hurt?"

"It's a long story." Scott said with a smile, "Practice went a bit crazy."

"Glad you're ok."

"It's not too bad." Scott added.

Stiles sighed as he pulled out of his driveway, "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks." Scott said before hanging up and putting his cell phone back into his pocket. Scott walked out to the main road and sat down with his shoulder up against a tree. He felt betrayed; why would Derek keep things from him? Especially since they were…. whatever they were.

Scott closed his eyes for what seemed to be a minute when he heard the familiar sound of his best friend's jeep coming up the road. He reopened his eyes and watched as the jeep made its way over to him. "Hey stranger, you need a lift somewhere?"

Scott rolled his eyes before getting into the jeep. "Hey." Scott sat back on the seat, when he did he let out a hiss of pain.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Yea," Scott sat forward in the seat.

"Let me see it." Scott gave him a confused look. "Your back, I can tell you're hurt there." He said while pointing to his back "So come on let me see."

"Fine." Scott pulled his shirt up over his shoulders and showed him his back.

"Dam." Stiles couldn't believe the damage. "It looks like someone took sanding paper and took off a few layers of your skin."

"That's nothing compared to what Derek had this weekend." Scott said before noticing what was coming out of his mouth. Scott frowned and pulled his shirt back down.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Stiles asked before driving off from the area. Scott sighed not knowing where to start his tale.

*Scene Switch*

Alison paced back and forth inside her room waiting for her brother to return. Apparently he was more than happy to fly out here to help the family out. She opted to stay at home while her father went to pick him up a few hours ago. She froze when she heard the familiar sound of her father's car going into the driveway.

Alison took a big breath and let it out. She hasn't seen Justin since he left for college a few years ago. She took another breath before opening her bedroom door and heading down the stairs to the living room where she knew the two of them would be momentarily. She got to the bottom of the steps when she saw the two of them enter the living room. "Hey sis," She looked up at what was once seen as her best friend and big brother.

He was always a book worm, but since he left for college he got buff. He stood a good 5'8 and had jet black hair that was styled into the messy spikey look. He had clear blue eyes and straight dentists approved teeth. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt. "Hey bro." said back to him with a smile.

He came up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close to him. "Dad told me everything." Alison wrapped her own arms around her brother and finally let out tears that she had been holding back for the past few days. "It's alright. Mom is in a better place now." Alison stood there crying while Justin tried to comfort his sister the best her could. "I'm here, I'll protect you." He said rubbing her back, "I promise."

*Scene Switch*

The pack stood outside the Hall's family home waiting for Derek to arrive. "Why isn't Scott here?"

"He wasn't at school either." Erica stated, "Think you hurt him really bad yesterday?" She directed her question to Boyd.

"If I healed he should have too." Boyd said back.

"I don't think this has anything to do with yesterday's practice." Isaac said to the group with a sad voice.

"What happened?" Erica asked.

"They had a huge fight last night."

"About what?"

"Apparently Derek is keeping things from Scott when it came to the Alpha pack."

"Oh, he didn't tell Scott?" Erica asked.

"Nope,"

"I feel kind of sorry for him," Boyd added to the conversation as the front door opened and closed. They looked over to see Derek looking a mess and seemingly searching for someone in the group. It didn't take a scientist to know who he was looking for. Derek's face hardened and he instantly went to old Derek in a second. "But I know we're going to get the back end of all this."

"Run through the forest, stretch, and conditioning. We are going to need to be able to fight, but if we can't fight we are going to need to know how to run away quick enough to give us time to counter them when they follow."

"Oh yea we are." Isaac said before they took off on a run.

*Scene Switch*

A few days passed of Scott not going to the pack's practices. He currently sat on his bed thinking of many different things. Derek hadn't even tried to get ahold of him, and he was a little disappointed in that. If anything this just confused him even more.

He needed to figure out exactly what his feelings where, and this time away from Derek was good for him in that aspect. At the same time a part of Scott wanted Derek to run after him, but he knew that this wasn't some sappy movie.

Scott closed his eyes to drift away into a dream when he heard the front door open. Mom's home, he thought to himself as he got up and made his way to the stair way. "Hey mom, I was wondering when you were going to get back from your shift." He paused and sniffed the air. That wasn't his mom's smell.

Scott looked over the railing and saw a random person standing in his hallway. "Who are you?" He asked refusing to come any further down the stairs.

"Hello Scott," The man answered while starting to walk to the bottom of the stairs. "I wondered why Derek had taken such an interest in keeping you safe." Scott looked confused, "Oh where are my manners," he laughed, "I'm William."

Scott's instincts told him that William was dangerous. It didn't take a genius to understand that he was a part of the Alpha pack. "Why are you here?"

"Curiosity," He answered back.

"You know what they say about curiosity." Scott said as he watched William stop and look up at him on the top of the stairs.

"Oh I know, but in this I'm not the cat." He said in a way the inferred that Scott was. Scott watched as the other male started to shift. Scott shifted ready to attack when he heard William jump upwards on the stairs. Scott reacted instantly and collided with him midair.

They tumbled to the bottom of the stairs. Scott ended up on top of William. "What are you doing here?" He asked before he was harshly kicked off William and flown into the refrigerator knocking it up against the wall. William ran up to him and pushed him up against it without much effort. Before Scott could ask what he was doing, William moved to Scott's neck and gave it a sniff. "Not claimed." He said with a smile before smacking Scott over and onto the floor a second later.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Scott asked as he tried to stand up.

"You don't know?" Scott shook his head and William rolled his eyes. "I really don't have time for a history lesson." He kicked Scott and watched as he flew into the wall. "But seeing as you're going to die soon I might as well as tell you why."

Scott rolled over onto the back and held his stomach where William just kicked him. He was strong. "Well, I hope you've learned about mates." There was a moment of silence, "Well do you know?"

"Yes." Scott answered back while trying to catch his breath.

"Good, one less thing to explain. Well there is a bond that can be performed between two wolves that wish to mate for life. It's the promise that they will be together forever. Basically one wolf is declaring to everyone that he or she refuses to walk the earth without the other. If one of them is to die, it's not long until the other wolf will as well."

"What did that have to do with me?" Scott asked as he stood up from the ground.

"Well for some reason the rest of my pack believes that the two of you have that bond, but I don't see it." He said with a smile at the information.

"Why would it matter-" Scott started but was cut off.

"They believe you and Derek are together like that. You two might be together at times, you are not bonded to each other. If we were to take the pack and get Derek to submit to us we won't have to take you as well."

"Why would you have to take me as well?"

"Were you not listening? The bond I was talking about. If we killed you; he would die not long afterwards if you two were bonded." William answered, "It would be pointless to go through all this to only have him killed a week or two after getting him into the pack."

"But we're not bonded. What does that mean for me?" Scott asked already having an idea what that meant.

"Yep, this means your free game." William answered with an evil grin.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Never said you would," William answered before jumping at Scott. He barely missed as Scott jumped out of the way right on time. "I'm going to have so much fun killing you."

Scott was already running up the stairs. He needed to find a way to get to the rest of the pack. He already knew he couldn't take William on by himself. Scott ran into his room, locked his door and tried to find his shoes. "I know where you're at." Scott heard outside his door.

Scott was panicked by then; he looked around his room for an escape. Scott's eyes landed on the window. Without hesitation he busted out of the window and landed on the ground with glass surrounding him. "Shit." He shouted out when his hand landed on a piece of glass.

"Amateur." The voice of William called out from his bedroom window. He jumped out of the window and landed perfectly with his legs slightly bent down, his arms on his knees, and his hands clasped together. "Do you really think you can get away from me that easily?"

"Leave him alone," Scott looked up to the see the person he least wanted to see.

"Bout time you showed up," William said as he stood up and walked over towards Derek. "How has life been treating you?"

"I'm not here to play your games William. Give me the boy."

"Let's see, he's not in your pack and he doesn't have your mark so I can do as I please with him."

"Do you want to face against me right now? Your pack isn't here. They won't even have the chance to get here until I already have your head on a platter."

William sniffed the air and groaned in annoyance. "Alright, I'll let you have the boy this time. Leave him alone again, and he's mine." William glanced back over at Scott, "And there will be a time." He smirked before changing and running away into the woods.

Scott sighed and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "Come on Scott; I need to get you back to the pack." Derek said as he reached over to help Scott up. Scott ignored the hand and pulled himself up. He then started to walk back towards his house, "Come on Scott I don't have time for kid games."

"Kid games?" Scott asked before turning around and glaring at Derek. "It's been four days since we last spoke; you haven't even come by to try to even talk with me."

"Dam it Scott," Derek growled out, "You're not the only thing I have to watch over. I have to put the pack first above my own feelings."

"So what the pack is more important than me?" Scott said back with hurt laced through his words.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Really cause it sounded exactly like that, and you know what I feel that way to." Scott sighed before turning back around to Derek. "Don't come next time I'll handle this by myself."

"Scott," Derek felt pain in his chest. "Please don't walk away from me."

Scott shook his head, "I'm not walking away." He turned back into the house and closed the door behind him. Derek watched him go back into the house and growled loudly as he harshly kicked the earth beneath his feet.

Scott wanted something from him, but he couldn't figure out exactly what that was. He growled again before walking away from the front yard and pulling out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited for the phone to pick up, "I have a favor to ask."

* * *

An: End of another chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers and even those of you who read without reviewing. (though please consider doing so sometime in the future) Hope you enjoyed the chapter I worked for a good week on this trying to get it right… though I'm still not 100% satisfied, I can only work so long.

Hope you Enjoyed!

*~ashley~*


	8. Emotions

An: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, here is another one. : ) This chapter was so hard to write with all this deep emotional stuff.

Chapter 8: Emotions

Scott and Stiles was seated at Stiles' kitchen table. "So let me get this straight, if you're left alone your dead?" Stiles asked confused after the story his best friend explained to him after rushing into his house an hour before.

"Yep," Scott said back with a bit of sadness, "that's what William said."

Stiles bit his lip as he thought about what was just told to him. "No offence, but shouldn't you be with Derek right now? He would know how to protect you more than anybody else."

"He does know how to protect me, but we are currently in the middle of a fight." Scott answered back with a huff.

"You sound like a woman who just got into a fight with her husband over who does the dishes." Stiles said back with a laugh.

"Shut up." Scott lightly punched his best friend in the shoulder as they shared the laugh.

"But really what do you want from him?" Stiles asked Scott as their laughing started to die down.

"I don't know." Scott answered back truthfully. "I guess I'm just looking for him to find a place for me. I don't need to be protected at all times, I have every right to know what he knows, and I'm smarter then he thinks."

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"I already did. He agreed, but then he doesn't do it."

"Do you think it has anything to do with what happened with Kate?" Stiles asked with a bit of curiosity himself. "He never talks about what happened back then, but we know that it affected him."

"Maybe," Scott said as he thought about it, "but I can't ask him to tell me about that right now."

"Why not?"

"He told me that he would talk about it with me when he was ready."

"Well if there are problems stemming from that relationship you two need to deal with it." Stiles stopped talking for a moment and frowned, "I just sounded like Dr. Phil."

"A Dr. Phil with hair," Scott said back with a laugh.

Stiles glared at his best friend, "Was that supposed to make me feel any better?"

Scott nodded his head, "Yes."

"Ehh… kind of worked." He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. They looked at each other before they busted out in another fit of laughter. "I miss this." Stiles said as they stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked slightly confused.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked down at the table a little embarrassed. "It's just now that you've been with Derek it seems like you didn't have any time for me outside of school."

"Oh Stiles," Scott said back reaching over and grabbing his best friend's hand. "I didn't know you felt like that. You should have told me."

Stiles looked up at Scott, "It's alright; I know that you have the alpha pack along with the new feeling you two are figuring out."

"That's not an excuse," Scott smiled. "Want to go play some X-box?"

"Hell yea." Stiles jumped up from his seat. Scott laughed as he too stood up, and they raced to Stiles' bedroom.

*Scene Switch*

Derek laid down on his bed with a lot of different emotions going through his head. What was he going to do with Scott? He already sent Isaac over to watch over Scott for the night. By then he needed to have a plan set up to make sure Scott wasn't going to get attacked. They were only going after Scott to get to him, and they were succeeding.

He knew the alpha pack was known for finding the pack's weakness, but this seemed more personal. Derek growled as he went over what he saw earlier that night. William tried to kill his mate, and he didn't like that. No one was allowed to touch Scott; he could already feel the wolf inside him want to surface. It took a lot of control to not just go and attack William when he first saw what he was trying to do.

Derek stopped his thoughts as he heard his cell phone vibrate. He looked down to his bedside table and saw a text message from Isaac. He opened it:

Scott is Stiles house,

No sign of alpha pack.

Derek felt relieved when he read the text message. It let out a bit of the anxiety everything was currently causing him. He put his phone back down and closed his eyes. His mind then went to the conversation from earlier He ran what was said through his mind for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

He could tell Scott was looking for something, but what is it that he wanted? Scott wasn't happy that he didn't go over to talk to him after their fight, and he even refused his help for safety.

Derek thought through everything in their relationship and couldn't help but think he was missing something. Something that was extremely important to Scott, but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Dam it all." Derek said with defeat on his mind.

"I don't think you mean that." Derek moved his head over to where the voice came from and saw his Uncle Peter leaning up against the door frame.

"What do you want?" Derek asked annoyed. He didn't want to be disturbed by anyone at the moment.

"You know if I wanted to fight you right now you would lose." Peter stated.

Derek looked at him confused. Where did that come from? "What-"

"You need him rather you see it or not." Peter answered back before fully entering the room. "You know what the boy wants."

"No I don't." Derek said back as he sat up and watched his uncle cautiously. He normally had some kind of trick up his sleeve. Peter was never one to randomly care about something else without it benefiting him sometime in the future.

"What kind of dominate doesn't know how to satisfy his submissive?" Derek didn't know how to answer that and instead put his head into his hands and leaned over. Peter shook his head at his nephew. "A little bit of advice; Scott isn't Kate."

Derek sat back up and glared with his red wolf eyes at his uncle, "I already know that."

"Then stop living in the past. You can allow yourself to be happy without feeling guilty. You didn't know what you were walking into when you were younger." Peter said back with a glare of his own

"It's all my fault. She never would have had the chance to destroy everything if I didn't give it to her." Derek answered back.

"Do you really think Scott is anything like her?" Peter asked him. "Do you really think he would want to do something like that to you?"

"No." Derek answered back truthfully.

"Then stop trying to compare the two of them. It's pointless." Peter sighed, "He wants you."

"What?" Derek asked confused at the sudden change of topic.

"He wants you. He doesn't want to compete for your attention or come second to the pack. Yes you're the alpha but to be the best alpha you can be you need your mate." Peter looked straight into Derek's eyes and calmly but authoritatively told him, "Go to him; tell him how you feel."

"He doesn't want to see me."

"Yes he does." Peter said with a smirk, "When someone says that they don't mean it. You confused him. How would you feel in his position? He wanted you to come after him, but you didn't. He felt rejected and alone."

"How do you know?" Derek asked turning the conversation around. "How do you have any clue how he feels?"

"He's still technically my pup; you know the connection that I have with him." Derek raised his upper lip and sneered at his uncle. "Oh calm down. I am not and never will be interested in that boy in that way."

Derek watched as Peter turned around and started to walk away from the conversation. "Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you want to take over the pack when I'm like this?"

Peter paused and turned around to look at Derek. "As I said, I have a connection with him. I don't exactly enjoy it. It's something that will never go away; though, the least I can do is help whenever I can."

"This is… very uncharacteristic of you." Derek said back with a raised eyebrow. What was Peter's motive?

"Never expect to know everything about someone." Peter said back with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked out of the room and down the hall way.

Though Derek was cautious of Peter's input, he had to respect it. He looked at the clock, it was getting late and he needed to get a good night's rest. He took his phone out and texted Isaac:

You can leave now.

He should be good with Stiles.

Thank you for doing this for me.

Derek quickly got dressed into his pj's and as he got into bed heard his phone vibrate. Derek looked back down and saw another message from Isaac:

k I be back home soon

Jst promise to work ur shit out with Scott

We r all getting tired of u witout him.

Derek rolled his eyes at the text and put his phone on the charger before going to sleep. He had quite the day ahead of him.

*Scene Switch*

Justin had Alison sleeping on his chest with her eyes red and puffy from all the tears she shed throughout the night. Her father walked into the room and saw the two of them and smiled. "How are things holding up over here?"

"She's asleep." Justin answered back as he pointed down at his sister's body.

"That's good." There were a few moments of silence between the two of them.

"Things sure have changed around here since I left." Justin said as he looked around his sister's room.

"Yea," there was another pause between the two of them, "Why did you jump so quickly to return?"

"I want in." Justin answered back. "I know when I left before I told you I didn't want to be a part of your life style."

"It's your family's life style."

"I know; that's why I want in." Justin answered back with a said voice, "Even though we aren't really brother and sister I see her as my little sister and I want to protect her."

"You still have a lot of training to do." He answered Justin back. "This isn't an easy field."

"I've kept up with mixed martial arts." Justin said back before looking into what he considered his father's eyes.

*Scene Switch*

Scott awoke the next morning on the couch of his best friend's house. He could already smell morning bacon and eggs sizzling on the stove. His stomach let out a loud hungry growl, "Go take a shower." He heard Stiles' voice call out from the kitchen.

Scott smiled, "Alright, don't eat it all."

"No promises." Scott grabbed a backpack he brought over and ran up the stairs to Stiles' bathroom.

Stiles smiled and finished his cooking not noticing the entrance of another wolf behind him. Stiles put the food on two different plates and started to toast the bread. He turned around and saw none other than Derek sitting at his table. Stiles lost his balance a bit and almost dropped the food. "What the freak dude." Stiles said. "What is it up you wolves sneaking up on us normal folk?" Stiles brought the food to the table and looked over at Derek. "Don't break anything."

"What?" Derek asked.

"When he sees you here do you really think you're not going to fight?" Stiles asked him with one of his eye brows resized. "You did quite a bit of damage to my friend. If I could I would throw your ass out of here myself. Since I can't… you can stay."

"Well…" Derek tried to think of something to say.

"Yea that's what I thought." Stiles said as he took a piece of bacon and put it into his mouth. " When he does get down here just promise me you won't break anything in the house. My dad would have a fit if something broke when he was at work."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You better." Stiles said back before another word could be spoken the bathroom door opening and closing sounded through the house. "Well this is going to be fun to watch."

Derek turned around and watched as Scott walked into the kitchen, "Hey you could have warned me that you took all the hot water. I just had the-" Scott stopped talking and turned around to see Derek. He glared before turning to Stiles, "Why is he here?"

"Hey I didn't invite him in. Why don't you ask him that?" Scott didn't say anything.

"We need to talk." Derek said

"We have nothing to talk about." Scott said back before going to the toaster and taking the toast out.

"Yes, I think we both know there are things that need to be talked about." Scott buttered up the toast and turned around to Derek. "Please, the least you can give me is 10 minutes of your day."

"Alright 10 minutes," Scott said before looking at the clock.

"I was hoping we could do this in private." Derek answered looking over at Stiles.

"And I so wanted to see this; I'll expect a full story later on." Stiles smiled before dashing out of the room.

"Want to sit down?" Derek asked Scott. Scott nodded his head and sat down a few seats away from Derek. "Alright where do I begin?" Derek took a deep breath as he tried to find the words to express himself. "I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I never should have let you walk away Monday the way you did." Scott nodded his head telling Derek he heard him. "Well, I guess a part of me wants to protect you from everything, but while trying to do that I pushed you away."

"I don't understand that. I told you how I feel about being protected and yet you still try to do it."

"I know, I guess I should really explain a few things to you. I guess I should tell you now about Kate."

Scott looked up at Derek surprised, "Are you sure you're up to tell me everything?"

"If it helps to keep us together then yes," Derek took a deep breath again as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I did everything I could to stay with her. There was something wrong with our relationship but at the time I didn't see it. We were young, and in love. She was the youngest in the family three years my senior." Derek said with a smile across his face. "We did so many things together. She was a junior and I was a freshman in high school."

"What happened?"

"We were together lovey dovey all that stuff. I ended up telling her about everything. At the time she was just finding out about who she really was. We had to be together in secret." Derek said with a sigh. Scott couldn't help but feel like he heard this story again. It took a moment to see it, but it was strikingly like him and Alison. "We would meet up secretly in the woods or behind the school to steal a kiss. I think we both knew that it wouldn't last, but we wanted to spend the time we had left together."

Scott nodded understanding how that went, "It reminds me of a lot of how Alison and me were."

"Yea," Derek said sadly. "There came a point where she had to choose, me or her family. She chose her family; to me that was our break up. I was devastated at the time and a mess. It didn't help that she left for a few months. Then out of the blue and showed back up. She tried to get back together with me, but by that time I moved on."

"You told her no." Derek nodded his head.

"Yea, she ended up taking it out on my family." Scott didn't know how to answer the man as he heard Derek close to a breakdown. "She knew everything about us." Derek said with a sad voice. "When she left a part of me hurt, but deep down I knew that I could live without her. I've always been afraid to let someone else get that close to me again. She knew everything about us and she used that against us in the end."

"I would never do something like that."

"I know." Derek said looking over at the boy across from him. "I hoped that the scars would heal over time. That's why I left for so long. I couldn't take seeing the house and Peter while knowing that I was the reason for all of it."

"Derek, you didn't do it." Scott defended him.

"No but I told the enemy everything about us."

"I bet it wasn't anything they didn't already know." Scott moved from his seat and sat down next to Derek and wrapped an arm around him. "You never meant for your family to go through that, but we can't change the past."

"I'm always afraid that it will happen again. I'll let someone get that close to me, but this time I'll be the one that gets burned."

"As long as I'm around that will never happen," Scott put his head up against Derek's shoulder. "We still have a lot to talk about." Scott whispered, "But I'll let it go for now."

*Scene Change*

Alison stood outside with Justin and her bow and arrow. They were having a shooting contest. "You sure have improved throughout the years." He said to her with a smile as he watched her shoot an arrow at the bull's eye.

"I told myself that when you came back I would destroy you in this." Alison turned around and looked him in his eye.

"Oh, is that right?" Justin said as he got into position and also hit the bull's eye.

"I missed you. Why did you leave for so long?" Alison asked as he put the bow down and stepped closer to his sister.

"There were a lot of different things." He sighed, "When I found out about the family business I wanted nothing to do with it."

"I understand that." Alison said back. "Sometimes I wish I could go back before I knew about all of this. My life was so simple back then."

"You can never go back. Once you know about it, you'll see it everywhere." Justin muttered to himself softly as Alison got ready for another shot.

"Hey you two I got some mac ad cheese cooked."

"I'm good. I'll make myself something later." Alison called back as she let the arrow go. "I love you dad, but your food is not loveable."

"Ouch," Justin said with a laugh as he put his hand up for her to give him a high five.

* * *

An: there is another chapter. Don't expect the next chapter to come out for a little back. I just had a LOT of things on my mind for this chapter. So hope you enjoyed my quick two chapter update in one week *Gasp* never thought I could do that with these length chapters.

Read and review, love ya'll

*~ashley~*


	9. More of the Past

An: thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. This character development stuff makes me go crazy. If I had my way it would be a story of smexynes 24/7, but for this story in my head to work it has to be written in a certain way. Damn my thought process and college writing class. I have grown into am author that actually cares what people think about my stuff( lol)

ANYWAY, I do enjoy writing this story and hope that you all enjoy it as well. My updates are getting out there quicker… in other words soon I won't write for like a good month (it's a pattern with me srry.) but while I'm still dishing this out here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: More of the Past

Derek, Scott and Stiles sat at the kitchen table eating Stiles' bacon and eggs breakfast. The only sound was the three of them munching on their food. Stiles looked back and forth between the two wolfs. "Ok I can't take this silence any longer. What's going on between the two of you now? Are you two back together?"

Scott looked over at Derek and saw him looking over at Scott already. "That's up to Scott."

"I…" Scott didn't know how to answer either of them, "We still have some things to talk about before I can decide."

"Isn't that why I left the room earlier?" Stiles asked. Scott turned and gave his best friend a glare. "Got it, wolf boy needs some time."

"Stiles," Scott rolled his eyes and smiled. Any annoyance at the other boy was forgotten in an instant. The two of them started laughing while Derek sat there confused.

"Am I missing something?" The two of them stared at each other before they busted out laughing again.

"It's a best friend thing." Scott said to Derek after they calmed down their laughing.

"It's more like a Scott and Stiles thing." Derek said back with a huff secretly feeling left out.

"Don't get mad because you don't understand our amazingness." Stiles answered back with a grin.

"Surprisingly my life will still be complete without that bit of knowledge." Derek answered back.

"Are you sure, I think someone has turned green over there." Stiles resorted back.

"I am nowhere near green." Derek growled.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Play nice you two." Scott interpreted their fight.

"This is us playing nice." Stiles answered back.

Scott looked at the two of them before letting out a huff. "I give up." Scott stood up from the table and went to the refrigerator to fill up his cup of orange juice while they continued their little argument. "How old are you two again?" Scott said as he walked back to the table, "It seems like you're both five years old."

"Ouch, it's five and half." Stiles stated while crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid.

"My bad," Scott giggled as he sat back down. "But seriously , stop this childish fight."

"He started it."

"How did I start it?" Derek asked, "You started it."

"Well you started it; you're the one that came over here in the first place. You were asking for this."

"I came to talk to Scott."

"You could have waited until after breakfast."

"I didn't want to. Why should I have to wait to talk to my mate?"

"OK!" Scott shouted at the two of them. "I think you two needs to learn how to get along."

"We are getting along." Derek said back.

"This is the best we've ever done." Stiles piggy backed off Derek's comment.

"I swear you two will fight over everything, but the thing you agree on is this?" Scott questioned with a sigh.

"Strangely… yes." Stiles said back. "This might be a breakthrough for us."

"Doubt it." Derek answered back. Scott drank his orange juice while watching them go back and forth at each other for the rest of breakfast.

*Scene Change*

Lydia and Jackson sat at a coffee shop waiting to get their drinks. "I don't know why you had to take me out here of all places." Jackson said with a sigh. "I don't even like coffee."

"It's quality time for the two of us." Lydia said with a smile. "With you doing all your pack training stuff and school it's hard to have just us time."

"Every night when I come home we have 'us' time." Jackson said with a grin.

"That's not the type of us time I'm talking about." Lydia blushed for a moment before composing herself, "We need to do more than just that. You want me right."

Jackson huffed, "I'm here aren't i?"

Lydia's eyes widened. "Is that your answer?"

Jackson thought for a moment, was this a trap? He looked at her eyes and tried to make sure what he said was correct. "Yes Lydia, I want us to work." He answered back. Lydia smiled and he sighed in relief. "If I didn't want this to work I wouldn't currently be doing this with you."

Lydia nodded her head happy with the answer he gave back to her. "Good, now we have until 11 since you have a pack meeting at 12, so let's have a good time." Jackson nodded his head while Lydia put her hand out for him to grab.

"Really?" He huffed.

Lydia's eyes narrowed at his question. "What did I just ask earlier?"

"Ok I get it." He said as he gave her his hand and they interlocked their fingers. She smiled, and Jackson watched her. He was happy when he saw something this small makes her that happy. She came off as emotionless, but he knew her better than anyone else. She picked up his broken pieces and made him into the man he was. He too came off as emotionless, but when it was just the two of them they were perfect for each other. Both of them were damaged in their own way. Jackson couldn't think of loving anyone other than the girl that sat across from him.

"Is there something on my face?" Lydia asked after watching Jackson watched her face so intensity. She moved her hand that wasn't interlocked with his and raised it to her cheek. She then went around her face looking for an imperfection that he must have been looking at.

"No," Jackson shook his head, "You're perfect just the way you are."

*Scene Change*

Derek looked up at the clock on the wall it already read 11:45. He sighed and turned his attention to Scott, "I've got to go, I have pack meeting at 12." Scott nodded his head at Derek. "You could come with me."

"I'm alright. I've got a lot to think about." Derek's face frowned, "Afterwards come over." Derek nodded his head. "We still have to talk about some other things."

Derek stood up and stretched, "I'll text you when I'm on my way." Scott nodded while looking up at him. Derek couldn't help himself. He leaned down and gave the boy a quick kiss. "See you in a bit." He said as he pulled away from the kiss and left.

Scott watched him leave with mixed emotions. "Wow… I didn't see that coming." Stiles said with his mouth completely open. "You two actually look good together in a weird sleeping with your teacher kind of way."

Scott turned around to his friend and rolled his eyes. "He's not that much older than me."

"A first year new teacher fresh out of college… does that make you feel any better?"

"Yes it does." Scott answered before getting up with his cup and taking it to the sink.

"So…." Stiles looked at his friend with his eyebrows raised.

Scott grinned already knowing what his friend wanted. "Alright we can play some x-box."

"Sweet" Stiles started to run up the stairs. "I call first player." Scott laughed at his friend's actions. He was easy to please.

*Scene Switch*

The pack gathered outside the Hall's house waiting for their alpha to arrive. "This is very unusual for him to not be here on time." Erica said as she sat on the top step of the porch.

Boyd nodded, "He's ten minutes late. This isn't anything like him." Boyd stood right behind her and leaned up against the pillar on the porch.

The front door opened and Peter walked out, "Well hello pups."

"Where's Derek?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, he should be coming up the path any second now." He said as he nodded over to where a few seconds later a car came up.

"Bout time," Jackson said with a sigh.

"I wonder if we're going to run again." Erica asked.

"I can't take any more running." Isaac commented.

Derek parked his car outside the house and got out. "What are you pups up to?"

"Waiting for your late ass," Isaac said with a smile. "Were where you at?"

Derek walked up to the rest of them and the pack could already tell there was a difference in his attitude. "Went to talk to Scott," He said with a slight grin on his face.

"It's about dam time." Peter muttered under his breath. Deep down Peter was relieved that his talk knocked some sense into him.

"Does that mean your back together?" Erica asked.

"Not exactly," Derek rubbed his forehead. "After this he wants me to meet up with him."

"So let's cut training short so you can see him." Isaac said.

"You're not getting out of this any quicker than normal." The pack all groaned at the information.

"On that note, can we please not run around the woods again today? I had dreams last night of running through the woods because of you." Isaac said with a sigh.

"That's good; I want you to dream of connecting with your wolf side."

"No… you were chasing me with a whip screaming, 'run faster pups, the Alpha pack would have had you already.' I hope to never have that dream again." Everyone laughed at Isaac's dream.

Derek eventually nodded his head, "Alright I guess four days of running can cause you to go a little crazy."

"A little?" Erica asked, "My feet had blisters; even though, they heal quickly it still hurt when I was running."

"Alright, so today we are going to go back to combat, but I want you guys to use the forest and all that running you did to your advantage. While you know these woods now, the Alpha pack has no clue where what is on our lands. We need to use that to our advantage."

The pack all nodded their heads in understanding. "Alright, time you put you all into teams, Boyd I want you with Erica, Isaac you're with Jackson. You will both team up together to take me and Peter down. Boyd and Erica you have to take down Peter, Isaac and Jackson you're stuck with me."

Peter huffed, "Just remember that I will not go easy on you pups."

"Rules: If we shift back the fight is over. Don't hold back we know when we've had too much. Use your knowledge of the forest to your advantage. No one is allowed to just give up. Protect your pack mate whenever you see the opportunity. Play off each other's good and bad skills. I paired you together for a reason. You all have different things your good at. You'll have to find those out if you don't remember from before and use that to fight. Remember we will fight back if given the chance, so I expect you to be on your toes at all times."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, "Alright, let's do this." Derek and Peter instantly shifted and ran in different directions into the forest.

"Guess that was our cue to get ready." Isaac said before he too shifted. Boyd, Jackson, and Erica followed suit. They broke off into their teams and went to search for their target.

The wolves ran through the forest each team fought hard, and half way through their training a new sent seemed to come towards them. Derek growled and signaled to the pack to get into formation. It took a few more minutes before a group of wolves showed themselves.

The head of the pack turned into his human counterpart, and Derek growled as he saw William standing there. The rest of the pack shifted back as well. "What are you doing here William?"

"Oh aren't you a rude one." He laughed. "I just came to check on that little boy of yours. I don't smell him anywhere nearby." He sniffed again, "he was with you earlier today."

"Don't come by here asking about my mate. I suggest you and your pack disappear. You know the agreement; we have until the full moon."

"Oh I know," William grinned. "Your pack has until the full moon."

"I know where you are going with this. Back off my mate," Derek demanded his eyes blood red and rage filled his body.

"Calm down. I promise not to touch him." William said as he put his hands up in the air.

"Your pack as well William," Derek growled.

"You can't expect me to keep my whole pack from going after the boy. You were promised to Kimberly." William said as he looked back to a member of his pack. She transformed into her human form and stood there long black hair and a beautiful olive skin tone. She was about 5'5 with beautiful green eyes. She wore a pair of jeans, a simple back t-shirt and black pirate style boots.

Derek bared his teeth at William mad that he would even bring her to him. "I already told you, I never agreed."

William's eyes narrowed and turned red, "Your parent's did, and you should honor their wishes."

"I have Scott." Derek growled. "The agreement isn't finalized until I agree."

"I know, but you have not committed to him. You are under no obligation to be with him at all. To think the great Hall family's last heir would rather choose a turned werewolf to pure blood. It is straight disgraceful."

Derek growled lowly in warning, "I advise you to turn around and not show your face around here until the full moon."

William laughed and turned to the rest of his pack. "Let's go." He shifted back.

Kimberly looked at Derek and frowned, "I'm sorry, but I will not be outplayed by some pup." She changed and ran off with the rest of the pack.

The pack stood there shocked. "What the hell was that about?" Erica asked. "You are supposed to get with that girl?"

"I never agreed, so according to law I am under no obligation to follow through with what my parents originally wanted." Derek growled out. "I will not give up my life for her."

"Why did your parent's even make that arrangement?" Isaac asked.

"It's not uncommon for us." Peter said in his defense. "There are only a few pure blood families around today. We are an ever changing community and now a days there are more wolves being bitten compared to born naturally."

"Why?" Jackson chimed in. The whole pack was taken by storm by their appearance and all this new information.

"Do you know that the probability that a werewolf child making it past their first two weeks is close to none?" Peter asked.

"What?" Erica asked confused.

"When a female werewolf has children they come out as puppies basically and eventually switch after four weeks. That time frame before they change into humans is when they are defenseless. A mother can't feed them properly because she can't transform from the strain of childbirth."

"No one ever told me about this." Erica growled and looked at Derek. "You never told me that I wouldn't have children."

"You will Erica." Derek was frustrated enough without having to deal with Erica freaking out about babies. "It's just you have to be very careful. I had a sister remember." Derek frowned.

"Can we not argue about this right now?" Boyd asked. "I want to know if Scott knows about this."

Derek frowned, "No, I've never told him."

"Wow…" Boyd said looking down at the ground for a moment. "That kid loves you, and although this might be out of line, you deserve to tell him the truth."

Derek closed his eyes in shame, "I know."

"And soon," Isaac said. "I think that was a warning. She's going to go after him."

"I know." Derek turned to his pack. "I'm sorry but practice is going to be cut early. I've got to get Scott."

"Tell him everything." Peter said. "Or I will."

"Peter." Derek warned the other wolf.

"Don't forget what I said last night." Derek nodded and quickly ran off to find his mate. He wasn't going to lose Scott to anyone.

* * *

An: And there is the chapter… didn't see that coming did ya? Love throwing random plot twists. So what's going to happen next? Srry if it's a bit on the short side, I HAD to end it there. I started writing the next scene and was all nope this HAS to go into the next chapter no way could I add it at ending.

BTW if you like this you might also wanna check out my Dare you love story. It's a one shot of Smexyness that hasn't been added into this story quite yet. : ) Heads up it will happen soon. Just how soon is that? Who knows.

-Information about were babies was taken and adapted into something I wanted to use from: www. weavercraft pandemonium / worlds / creatures / (just get rid of the spaces)


	10. Second Go

An: Thanks for reviews… back towards writing again. Found my flash drive with this chapter half way done so I guess I could write the rest of it. Lol had to pull myself away from kingdom hearts for this. (I'm addicted O.o )

So here is the next chapter... 10 chapters Damm we have come so far already?

* * *

Chapter 10: Second Go

Scott and Stiles laughed as Stiles yet again won the online match. "I swear I'm like a beast at this game." Stiles said as he read the end of the match stats. "15 kills, 2 deaths."

"You're probably making little 12 year olds cry." Scott said back with a laugh. "You straight told someone when you killed them to 'take this bitch, I straight fucked your stats up.' I swear you scare me sometimes."

"Dude its Gears." Stiles said back with smile as he turned the game off after getting his points from the match. "You heard that that little kid said to me when he killed me, straight fucked you up, the same way I'm gonna fuck your mother."

Scott laughed back, "You've got to admit you got him back by tailing his ass and killing him every time you saw him."

"Hell yea." Stiles added as he put the remote up and stretched. He looked over at the alarm clock, "We wasted a good hour and a half on that."

"Sweet, I'm hungry." Scott said as he too stood up.

"PP and J?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded and the two of them raced down the stairs. After playing rounds online they would always get hungry. Once they reached the bottom step the doorbell rang. "Not it."

"It's your house." Scott said back. "Shouldn't you answer your own door?"

"I'll make the sandwiches." Stiles said to his friend as he dashed off to the kitchen.

"Fine," Scott rolled his eyes and headed to the door. He went to the door and opened it to see a woman on the other side. "Oh hello,"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hello, are you Scott?"

"Yes." Scott answered a bit confused. Why was there some random person at the door asking for him?

"Good." Her teeth instantly changed to fangs and her eyes went red. Scott froze Oh crap! He was suddenly flown across the room. Scott hit the living room couch and made it slide across the floor and hit the wall with a loud thud.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked confused out of his mind. He didn't even know this woman much less why she was attacking him. He slowly began to sit up when he heard his friend enter the room.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Stiles asked as he came out with a butter knife that had peanut butter all over it. Stiles saw Scott and frowned, "How did you end up like that?"

Stiles' eyes widened as he slowly turned to the front door. There in his hall way was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her eyes were glowing red and Stiles could instantly see she was pissed off. "What in the world."

She turned her attention to the human and frowned, "Who the hell are you?"

"Stiles," He instantly answered. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Scott's friend," She stated with a growl. She went to attack him as well, but Scott got back up and caught her right as she was about to land on him.

"Not today." Scott threw her across the room and she handed on the coffee table and broke it.

"AHHHH!" Stiles screamed. "My dad is going to kill me. Take your werewolf battle thing outside this house now!" Scott and the girl looked at each other. "NOW!" Stiles screamed. "I'm mad as hell and have to clean this shit up before my dad gets back. I suggest you two go outside."

"Tell that human to shut up." She said with a growl. "How dare he try to tell me what to do." She said as she lunged at him. Scott quickly jumped out of the way and she landed with her hands out in front of her.

Scott narrowed his eyes at her, "It's his house respect his wishes." She stood up and brushed her clothes off and looked at the younger wolf. "First I want to know who the hell you are, and why you're attacking me." Scott said to her.

"I'm Kimberly." She simply stated as she started to circle him in a predatorily way. Scott copied her moves and did the same back, knowing that she would take advantage the second she saw her opportunity.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Because she was supposed to be my mate," Scott froze as he heard the voice. She took that moment to go after Scott, but not before Derek got involved. He grabbed her body and threw her into the wall.

"Not again!" Stiles yelled as her body dented his wall. Kimberly growled before she stood up and looked at the two wolves. She knew she was outnumbered now. She growled at the two of them, before her eyes went back to her natural color telling them she gave up the fight.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused once he gained his senses back. He looked back and forth between the two of them. She was supposed to be Derek's mate? When did this happen? Did they have a past together? If so why did Derek keep it from him?

Derek turned his attention to Scott and sighed. He could tell that he had a lot of questions running through his mind. "It's a long story Scott."

"Well look who decides to show up to save his little mate." She spat out clearly mad at the interruption.

Derek turned his attention back at the other wolf and growled. "I told you to back off Scott. He doesn't even know anything about this."

"And whose fault is that?" She huffed. "I told you; I will not be played by some mutt."

"Mutt?" Scott asked pissed off. "I'm not some mutt."

"You might as well be." She scowled. "You're a bitten."

"What so wrong with that?" Scott demanded.

"You're not supposed to be with a descendant like him." She growled out.

"What?" Scott asked confused. "I think he shouldn't be with some bitch like you."

"Excuse you, how dare you little plaything dare talk to me like that." She said enraged at the mutt. Did he not know who she was?

Scott's eyes narrowed at her statement, "Plaything? Lady I don't know who you are, but you best back off me and my mate." He was seeing red already and knew that he was about to snap at the other wolf.

She smirked at him, "What are you going to do about it?" She taunted the pup to try to attack her.

Scott bent down as he got ready to jump at the other, "Oh I'll show you."

Derek growled at Scott and made him instantly stop his action. "Kimberly I suggest you leave now. I need to talk to my mate in private." Scott glared at Derek, but followed his earlier command and stood down from attacking the girl.

She looked back at Scott with disgust in her eyes and growled in a way that told Scott that she would be back. He did the same back. She went to walk out of the house but not before stopping in front of Derek. "I will not have you throw away your family name for some stupid mutt."

"He's not stupid." Derek growled, "You better leave now before I kill you."

"You won't do that." She said back casually. They had a deal. No fighting before the full moon, which allowed both packs to get ready for the fight.

"Try me." Derek challenged her make a move. She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking away. She could tell he was serious. She passed the alpha and quickly changed to run off to the rest of the pack.

Scott watched the exchange with cautious eyes. Once he saw her leave he turned to Derek, "You have a lot to explain."

"No! You both help me clean this place up now." Stiles shouted. "You can have your talk after this place is back to the way it was before that Kimberly chick showed up." He looked at the broken table and sighed, "I'm going to be grounded until I turn 30."

Thirty minutes later and the rest of the pack showing up to help, the room was finally back to the way it looked before. Well other than the fact that there was a new coffee table and a wet spot where they fixed they fixed the wall. Scott refused to talk to Derek within that time which didn't help the tension that was slowly rising in the room.

Afterwards the group all sat down at the table while Stiles handed out peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to everyone. "Alright," Stiles said to everyone. "Now why the hell was she in my house?"

Derek nodded as he chewed the last of his sandwich. "When I was a teenager my mother and father tried to arrange a marriage between our pack and Kimberly's. At first I was against it, but after the break up with Kate I told my mother that I would consider it."

"Why would you do that?" Scott asked.

"Remember when Peter told you that I was a part of a long lasting werewolf blood line?" Scott nodded, "Well to keep that bloodline parents would arrange marriages between the families. Over the years the families have become almost nonexistent. In all there are only three true blood lines left. The Halls, the McLane's, and the Lýkos are all that is left. Kimberly comes from the lýkos, and my mother wanted us to mate."

"So why is she here?" Scott asked.

"Well he joined the alpha pack. Sometimes if a pack is strong the alpha pack will ask for a tribute someone high up in the pack join them by choice compared to forcing them."

"So she joined on her own accord?" Boyd asked.

"It was that or the pack would have to fight them off. Some believe that it's the best way for a pack to avoid the killing of their members if they have a small pack." Peter chimed in.

"Don't we have a small pack?" Erica asked.

"It's cowardly." Derek said back, "I refuse to give any of you up to their pack."

"Shouldn't we all chime in on this?" Isaac asked, "We are going to be putting our lives on the line."

"Then who is willing to join?" Everyone fell silent, "that's what I thought. I won't force any of you to do this. It's not easy being a part of their pack. They might even decline each and every one of you. They are made up of the best wolves around the world."

"Then what chance do we have against them?" Scott added.

"We don't." Derek said with a sigh.

*Scene change*

Allison sat down at the kitchen table with her brother Justin after working out. They were both dressed in shorts and a shirt and had sweat across their bodies. "You've got to teach me that move." Alison said referring to their earlier defense lesson. She begged him to teach her some moves just in case, and Justin was never one to deny her sister anything she wanted.

"You have a lot of training to do before you can even come close to learning that move."

"I'm a fast learner." She said back with a smile, "You'll be teaching me that move before you know it."

"Oh that confident," Justin laughed back at the young girl. "I'll have you know that you can learn all the moves easily, but it's all about executing those moves and learning how to find a weak spot in your opponent."

Alison rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid." She looked down at her half-done salad and sighed. "I miss her."

Justin turned to his sister, "I know we all do." He said as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"I feel like an idiot. It's my fault she got killed. If I just did what they told me to do, then she never would have gone after Scott. If she never went after Scott then Derek wouldn't have had to protect Scott from her." Alison said with tears collecting behind her eyes. "If I just did what I was told…. She would still be alive."

Justin brought his sister closer to him. Her head went into his chest as sobs came from her body. "Don't think about the what if's." Justin moved so her face was even with his. "This is not your fault. I shouldn't have left."

"That has nothing to do with it." Alison said back.

Justin shook his head, "Give me the blame. You can't handle it, so let me." He whispered into her ear. Alison didn't answer; she just cried even more. Justin didn't know what else to do for her. He would shoulder all her pain if he could.

*Scene Change*

The pack left and Derek was left alone with Scott and Stiles. "I know you don't want to be protected, but Scott I think that to protect Stiles you can't stay here with him."

Scott nodded, "I already figured out that much."

"Where are you going to go?" Stiles asked.

"The only person I know I won't put in danger." Scott looked up at Derek, "The only person who can handle it if they do decide to attack."

Stiles looked back and forth between the two of them, "Oh," Stiles nodded his head, "well that's a good idea. I don't know what I would do if she came back, especially if my father is home."

Derek looked at Stiles, "I'll have Boyd posted out here tonight to keep an eye on the house. I don't want you to be put into danger."

"A little late for that." Stiles said back, "I swear this werewolf thing gets a little annoying after a while." He turned to Scott, "Text me if you need to talk."

Scott nodded his head, "I'll go get my things." He raced up the stairs to collect his bathroom supplies and left the other two in the kitchen together.

"Don't hurt him." Derek was surprised and turned to Stiles with his eye brows raised. "I'm being serious. That woman is desperate. She'll do anything to get Scott killed."

"I have a plan."

"It better be a good one." Stiles said back. "If I see Scott back at my door crying I will come to your house and find a way to kick your ass. I know where to get some wolfs bane if I ever needed it."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Derek said with a slight smirk across his face. Stiles was known for being protective of his best friend, and Derek didn't think that would ever change.

Before Stiles could answer back Scott was racing down the stairs. "Alright, I'm ready." He went to the living room and tossed all the products into his gym bag. "Stop by tomorrow." Scott directed to Stiles as Derek started to walk to the door.

"Alright, 2 o'clock alright." Stiles asked.

"Perfect." Scott said as he raced to catch up with Derek who was already out of the door. "See you then." He said as he shut the door.

Stiles turned around and sighed. He just hopped that his father wouldn't freak out when he saw the new coffee table. Stiles decided to start on dinner since he knew his father would be home soon from a long shift at the station.

* * *

An: ok there is the next chapter. Scott is finally back with Derek and moving in (temporally). What's Derek plan? You'll have to wait to find that one out.

Well I hope you enjoyed, my action scenes SUCK I know, but I'm trying.

I love reading reviews so please don't be afraid to drop a comment in that little box bellow. They keep me on track.

*~ashley~*


	11. Opening Up

An: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed my last installment. Heads up I started a community for DerekxScott **smile** I'm just sick of all this DerekxStiles crap, I honestly don't know how people see them together! Ugh, anyway, I made a community for them if you want to check it out please do, and if you know any good stories that should go in there please tell. I got a bunch of them already.

* * *

Chapter 11: Opening up

Scott stood in the kitchen at the Derek's house with a glass of orange juice in his hands. Their ride to the other wolf's house was in silence. Both of them had a different things going on in their minds. Derek was set on trying to make sure his mate was safe, while Scott was thinking about his mom and best friend getting hurt.

Scott knew Boyd was going to be outside Stiles' place, but that didn't do much to ease his nerves. He needed to come up with a plan, but what was he going to do.

He couldn't call upon the Argents for something like this. He knew Alison was still mad at him, and they wouldn't want to help a pack whose alpha killed one of them. He sighed, there was someone else he could turn to.

Scott put his drink down, he knew what he had to do. There was only one other person in town that could help him out. Lately he'd been so caught up with the pack, that he hadn't cared to see the town vet. Though Scott still didn't understand exactly what the man was, he did know that he could help if needed.

"Scott!" Issac called out before showing up in the room.

"You don't have to yell." The other laughed and tried to shake his earlier thoughts. "What's up?"

"So, I was wondering..." Scott looked at the boy with his eye brows raised, "Since your moving in, does that mean you and Derek are like official official."

"What does that even mean?"

"Like did he mark you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well it's going happen sooner or later right?"

"I don't know yet, but if we do choose that it's between just the two of us."

Isaac scrunched up his nose and nodded before leaving just as quickly as he left. What was that all about? Scott shook his head at the younger wolf before deciding to start cooking. It was already 5, and he had no clue what they had in the fridge.

He looked around and luckily found some already skinned meat. He picked up the plate the food was on and looked at it. What was it? It was a few pieces of meat that looked on the small side. It looked kind of familiar. "It's three squirrels."

Scott threw the plate down on the counter, "What the hell, who eats squirrel?" He looked up to see Peter with a small smile across his face.

"Actually lots of hunters eat it, and we do." He walked a bit closer, "It taste a bit like wild chicken."

Scott looked down at the meat, "I don't know how to cook that."

Peter rolled his eyes, "The best way to eat it is fried."

"Fried?" Scott asked back with raised eye brows. "Do any of you go to the store to get meat the normal way?"

"If you haven't noticed we aren't exactly on the normal side." Peter laughed as he went to the fridge and got out eggs and milk. "I suppose you know how to fry food."

"Yea, but I don't know how to cut this meat up. Do you eat the insides as well?" Peter nodded, "Should I fry that up as well?"

"Yep, here I'll cut the food up and you do the rest." He sighed before getting a big butchers knife from one of the drawers. Scott inched away from the man. He never knew if he would ever completely trust the other wolf. He knew he was technically apart of the pack and he was a vast amount of knowledge and experience for the pack, but he knew the other wolf. He couldn't help but wonder what his other motives were.

"I'm not going to bite." Peter said as he noticed the younger wolf move away from him. "I'm not all that bad. I know you would like to make me this enemy, but things aren't exactly what they seemed."

"So you never wanted to kill and destroy the town." Scott said back sarcastically.

Peter smirked, "Yes I made some mistakes in how I handled things, but on my side things were quite different. I'd been waiting for such a long time to finally get strong enough to fight back. My family was killed by the Argents. I wasn't going to let that go, so I had to get stronger." He shrugged his shoulders, "Humans are easier to kill then animals."

Scott rose his eyebrows, "That's kind of scary that you know that."

"Your wolf will know that when your that desperate." He commented back. "I never said that I was saint. We will all have moments where we do what we need to do to survive. At the time, that's how I survived. Killing people also brought back exactly who I wanted back here."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked curiously.

"After the fire the Argent family left the area. They believed that the family was killed and they could move on. When I started killing they came back."

Scott looked over at the man. He was crazy, but at the same time a genius. He had the whole plan worked out, and it would have worked out until Scott got involved. "Why did you change me? I never understood that."

"It's hard to explain. My wolf took over, at that time I was all instincts and my wolf was the only thing that drove me. When I saw you I saw fresh meat. At the same time I felt a companion."

"Well that didn't exactly work out the way you wanted it." Scott said as he looked at what the other had done to the rabbit meat. Scott never knew if he could get used to actually cutting up animals like that.

"No, but you have turned into a strong and smart wolf. Rather you believe it not, I see you as one of my own." Scott looked up at Peter, and for the first time he really felt what the other was saying.

"Why aren't you ever like this outside of this conversation? For once you're not being a masochistic asshole."

Peter laughed at the boy's comment, "Over the years you learn that you can't trust anyone. You always need to trust your pack though, and out of everyone in the pack I trust you the most." Peter handed the boy the plate with the all the meat cut up. Before Scott had to the chance to really say anything else, Peter walked out of the room.

Scott was left to his thoughts as he started to dip the meat into the eggs then a batter before putting it into a skillet with vegetable oil. He never had a talk with Peter like that before; it was strange.

Forty-five minutes later Scott finally cooked a good amount of food. As though the people in the house knew, Derek, Isaac and Peter were down stairs at the table. "Didn't even have to call any of you."

"I've been waiting patiently." Isaac said back with a hungry look in his eyes. "I love your cooking." His mouth was already watering at the smell that carried from the kitchen.

Derek walked into to kitchen and smiled at his mate. "I don't want to hear anything."

"Of course not." Derek said knowing he was referring to the fact that he took it upon himself to cook for everyone. Derek then grabbed plates and forks for everyone and put them at the table. Scott carried the fried rabbit, rice and green beans to the table.

Isaac quickly dug into the food like a kid going for ice cream. Scott laughed at him before he too went in for the food.

**Scene Change**

Stiles' had dinner set up for his father already when he stepped though the door. Being the cop he was, he already knew something was different in his house. He looked around and looked at the patch of new still wet dry wall. "Stiles!"

Stiles grinned as he came out of the kitchen. "Hey dad."

"Want to tell me what this is all about?"

"I ordered pizza, I know it's your favorite."

"Stiles," His father gave him a disproving look. "Now explain to me what happened."

"You're not going to like this." Stiles said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So it goes like this. Scott and I were playing X-box. We were going to have lunch then the door bell. Scott got it and this werewolf bitch from the alpha pack was at the door and she tried to kill Scott."

"Wait hold up, what's this alpha pack?" Stiles shut his mouth and looked around the room. Did he really just tell his father that? "What are you keeping from me this time?"

"Look it's a pack mater thing."

"Stiles."

"Fine, there's this alpha pack here to test the normal pack we have here. Nothing else really. Other then one of them is Derek's almost finance. She came here to kill Scott."

"Why would she want to do that?" Damn Stiles was talking too much. Before he knew it he could let Scott and Derek's relationship slip. He had to come up with a lie, and fast.

"They are trying to pick off all the pack members to leave the alpha. They want Derek to join them so they started with the omega then they are going to go after the rest of the pack members." Well it wasn't completely a lie. Most of what he said was the truth, just now the whole truth.

His father rose a eyebrow at his son. He could tell there was something being left out, but for now he wasn't going to force it out of his son. "Where's Scott now?"

"He's with the pack. They are going to keep him safe." His father nodded at the information.

"Is the alpha pack going to attack people?"

"So far they haven't. It's a pack mater. Scott told me they don't like to involve humans in these kind of things, but just in case they have Boyd outside." He pointed to the door.

As if it was perfect clock work Boyd stood outside the door and waved to the two of them. "Is he going to be alright out there?" He asked Stiles as he waved at the stranger.

Stiles laughed at the exchange."You know he can hear you right."

His father looked over at him in surprise. "What?"

"It comes with the werewolf abilities." Boyd chucked outside before disappearing into the night.

"Weird," He said before he turned his attention back to his son, "has he eaten anything? He could come in for dinner if he needs it."

"I gave him a few pieces of pizza earlier so he should be fine. He's used to being outside. I bet he's a little wolfy running around the forest." Stiles chucked at his own mental image.

"I jut feel bad leaving him out there when he can stay inside."

"He's just making the the alpha pack doesn't try to attack us." There was a few moments of silence between the two of them; when, he remembered something else that got damaged. "Before you go into the living room find out later, the table broke." His father's eyes instantly went wide with panic, "the pack got a new one, In fact after he left they all came over to help clean this place up." His father's eyes narrowed at him. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you dad?"

"I'm going to put some television on and watch NCIS. I want two peperoni slices." He said before he walked away. "Oh and a beer." He added as he sat on the couch.

Stiles nodded his head and sighed. At least he wasn't grounded. There was always a bright side.

* * *

An: And there is another chapter : ) Hope you enjoyed oh and I will announce this... next chapter there will be... a lemon! (aka. Sex scene) I think I've waited long enough to let my inner fan girl out on this story. Next chapter will be quite a fun one. Oh and hope you enjoyed my random Boyd scene. I've been waiting to have a random pop up moment with him.

Please read and review! I loved the last chapters feed back! Hope to keep that up. More reviews means a happy author. Happy author means I write more. : )

*~ashley~*


	12. Our love was made to rule the world

An: Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to get these next few chapters out quickly since I already have them all planned out (in my head lol)

Little shout out to Silver wolf her review made me smile and I soooo agree. I also just can't see Derek and Stiles being together. And the DerekxScott stories soooo need to be bumped up.

Anyway, here's the next chapter : )

Warning: there is gay butt sex in this chapter. Seriously like it's the whole chapter. If you don't like that I suggest you take you're mouse and hit that back button. : ) for those of you that's been waiting for this moment * he- he * here it is. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 12: Our love was made to rule the world

Scott laid down in Derek's bed while Derek stood at the end of the bed. "Are you sure?" He asked. Scott had to admit he was terrified, but something was stronger in his mind. Scott nodded his head, and Derek leaned down to capture the boy's mouth.

Derek placed his body above the other. Derek's knees where in-between Scott's legs keeping them open while his arms were placed on both sides of his body.

Scott missed this comfortable feeling Derek gave him. His nerves seemed to disappear and he would only focus on his mate. He loved the feeling of Derek's gunge as it entered and basically mapped out his mouth.

Derek could feel Scott's want. It was in the air surrounding the two of them. Derek pulled away from his lips to pull his shirt off. Scott felt his breath hitch for a moment at the sight. Even though he'd seen the man shirtless many times before, because of what they were about to do it seemed to be new. He radiated sex, and Scott could feel his body already responding to the new atmosphere that surrounded the room.

After dinner the two of them went up to the bedroom where they talked for a while. "Scott I promise you I won't let her get in-between the two of us." Derek said when they came to talk about Kimberly.

"But it's like you two were meant to be together before I came into the picture."

"Scott, I told my mother no. The more I thought about it as a teenager the more I came to realize that I didn't want a relationship with someone for something a pity as keeping the bloodlines." Derek tried to reassure Scott. "I want a relationship for love, and that relationship isn't Kimberly. It's you."

Scott' breath hitched for a moment. Did Derek just admit that he loved him? He wanted to ask, but the small part of him that was afraid shut that question real fast. He couldn't take rejection right now. Instead he decided to turn to Derek, "Remember how you talk about us being ready to finally make that next step." Derek nodded his head, and Scott squirmed a bit. I'm ready, he reminded himself, he could do this. It's all he could think about for the past week. "Well I think I'm ready."

Scott snapped out of his thoughts when Derek's lips came to connect with his own again. He didn't have time to thin about what lead to this situation, he could only feel what was happening at the moment. With that in mind, Scott moaned and lifted his body upwards. Derek groaned at the feeling before moving to nip at the younger male's ear.

Scott couldn't help but moan at the tingling feeling that seemed to travel from his ear to his dick. One of Scott's hands moved to Derek's chest to lightly touch his chest.

Derek pulled away and reached for Scott's shirt. Scott was glad to sit up and allow Derek to remove that article of clothing that stood in the way of their skin being able to touch. Scott was a little embarrassed as he saw the older man lick his lips as he stared at his body.

Derek quickly moved his sexual assault to Scott's chest. Scott moaned as he felt Derek's kiss and lick his collar bone. Scott never knew he was sensitive there. Derek's tongue then traveled downwards. His mouth latched itself onto one of Scott's peach colored nipples.

Scott couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips at the feeling. Holly shit. It was a shock to his system and his lower region responded accordingly.

Derek moved his hand over to lightly rubbed the other nub with his thumb. This caused even more sounds to escape the younger male's mouth. At this point Scott was a hot sexy mess. His mind screamed for more, but he was at the mercy of the male on top of him. That thought turned Scott on even more. How much of this could he take?

Derek then moved his mouth to the other nipple that just begged for his mouth. Scott was extremely and almost painfully hard. He needed friction at this point. Subconsciously Scott trusted his hips upward to grind on Derek's manhood.

Derek pulled away from Scott and groaned. That noise excited Scott, so he did it again. "Excited are we." Derek got out before his untangled himself from the other wolf. Scott frowned at the loss but was soon met with a sight that made up for it.

Derek quickly unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor. Oh god! Scott's mouth went try at the sight, he licked his lips and gulped as his eyes landed on a very large and hard organ. Was that going to fit?

Derek chuckled at his reaction. His eyes were wide almost fearful. Once he saw that tongue lick his lips, he knew Scott wanted it. Derek leaned over to the younger wolf and went for his jeans. He unbuttoned them, and Scott lifted his hips off of the bed so Derek could easily take it off.

Scott's breath hitched as he felt the cold air hit his sensitive organ. Derek leaned over and blew hot air over the top of his dick. The mixture of hot and cold temperatures made Scott shiver and slightly moan. Derek's tongue darted out to lick the slit before he took the whole erection into his mouth.

Scott's back arched off the bed as he moaned loudly, he felt Derek's tongue lick and lubricate his dick. Scott looked down and saw Derek looking up at him for his reaction. Their eyes met and Scott instantly bushed.

Derek moaned at the sight of Scott watching him pleasure his body. That vibration traveled to Scott's manhood creating a vibration that shot through Scott's body. Oh my God! This was amazing. His head leaned back to look at the ceiling as he closed his eyes in bliss. Derek started to slowly bob his head up and down. He was torturing the wolf.

Scott tried to push his hips forward to put more of himself into the others mouth when Derek placed his hands firmly on his hips to hold him in place. He wanted to take his time and took pleasure in knowing the other wanted more. Scott sighed his body screamed for more.

Scott almost came when Derek started to deep throat the other. "Ahhh!" Scott called out as he felt himself going higher then before. Scott's hands went to the others head. He rubbed his fingers through Derek's hair to show him he appreciated what the older male did.

Scott felt himself about to hit the edge, when Derek pulled away. "Derek!" he yelled out frustrated at the sudden loss. He banged his bed against the pillows and groaned. That was so not fair.

"I have many more things planed for us." Derek said back as he moved his body over the younger males. "I promise you a night you will never forget."

Those words made Scott's body tingle in excitement. It was just simple words that Derek said, but the meaning behind them was powerful. He couldn't help but moan at the ideas that came to him mind.

Derek's mouth then descended towards Scott's lips. Scott could taste himself in the kiss, and though the idea was gross it turned him on even more. Scott moaned and pushed himself upwards to rub their erections against each other. His body screamed for more.

Derek and Scott started to pick up a pace. They ground against each other and Scott felt himself coming undone. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. Scott's eyes closed as he felt himself getting closer. Oh almost there. Scott mentally screamed out. He wanted it so bad. He was denied once, he didn't want to be denied again.

Derek smirked already knowing that Scott was close and yet again moved away. "Nooo!" he yelled out before trying to get that friction back. He trusted his hips all around searching for the other male's body. "You can't keep doing this to me."

Derek laughed, "I can keep this up all night."

"Please don't. I can only take so much." Scott said back exhausted. After two rounds of almost getting to his peak, he couldn't help but be tried and also extremely sweaty.

"Allow me to take you there completely." Scott's body shivered at the words he spoke. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Derek at the end of the bed with a smirk on his face. Scott nodded his head, and Derek then moved his body so he was in-between Scott's legs. "I want you to watch me the whole time."

All Scott could think was that Derek's statement was so hot. He couldn't help the blush that covered his face, but he found himself nodding at the other. Derek smirked again before reaching over to his bedside table.

What was he doing? Scott couldn't help but wonder. "Where is it?" Derek spoke as he moved his hand around a shelf. Derek's hand stopping moving as he pulled out a bottle with the words, lube on it. Oh that's what he was looking for, Scott blushed. He knew what it was going to be used for.

Derek opened the bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers. Scott took a deep breath as he felt the fingers circle his entrance. This might have been his first time, but he knew what was about to happen. Scott looked at Derek and when he did one of the fingers finally pushed in. It really didn't hurt at all, just felt a bit uncomfortable.

Derek moved his finger in a slow motion, not wanting to cause any more discomfort. Scott found after some time that he started to thrust back onto the fingers. After a few more thrusts, a second finger was added, and Scott tensed up. This time it wasn't a little discomfort, nope it hurt really really bad.

Derek could tell when instantly he felt Scott clench around his fingers. He stopped, "Relax Scott." Scott took a breath a tried to do just that, but he couldn't help but twitch at the pain in his ass. Derek leaned over and gave the younger male a kiss,"just think of something else."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have two fingers shoved up your asshole now do you?" Scott whimpered out. He tried to not think about it, but it was hard.

"I'll distract you." Derek said as he moved his lips to suck on the boy's neck. Oh that was quite a distraction. Scott moaned and wiggled his hips telling Derek to move his fingers.

Derek created scissor motions with his fingers while trying to stretch and prepare the young wolf as much as possible. It was discomforting at first, but eventually Scott;s muscles relaxed. Derek moved his lips towards Scott's nipples and started to lick and play with them.

Scott arched his back up to the touch, when all of a sudden Scott moaned loudly. Oh that felt good! "What was that?" Scott asked confused and wanting that feeling again.

Derek smiled as though he just got the jackpot. "That would be your prostate." He said back before hitting the spot again.

Scott shuttered, "Again!" Scott shouted not caring if anyone else in the house heard him.

Derek instead pulled his fingers out of the boy. Scott whined at the loss, no why is he pulling them out? Scott looked at Derek and watched as he took the lube and spread it all over his hardened area. Scott gulped, this is going to really hurt.

"Relax." Derek muttered as he lined himself up with the boy's hole. "This will hurt at first." Scott looked at the man above him and nodded. Derek smiled at his lover before pushing himself in.

OUCH! Scott took a deep breath. He felt like he was being ripped apart by the other man's dick. It hurt, he's never experienced pain like this. His body wanted it out, and his muscles clinched the intrusion. Scott's vision got blurry and silent tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"You've got to relax." Derek groaned out though his mix of pleasure and pain. Scott gulped and tried to relax. It wasn't easy but after some time his body adjusted. Derek pushed himself in the rest of the way.

Scott didn't know how much time passed while Derek stood still. Reality hit Scott; they were having sex. The thing that Scott was dreaming about for so long was finally happening. Scott looked up into Derek's eyes. There was this sparkling glazed over look that Scott had never seen before. "Move."

Derek nodded his head not needing to be told twice. He pulled out and back in slowly and painfully as he moaned. "You're so damn tight." He whispered against the body's hair as he moved back out again.

Scott didn't answer back. He couldn't the pain was slowly starting to disappear with every thrust. Scott found himself moving with his body and it felt as though they were one. Where was that place again? Scott longed for him to hit that spot that made him go crazy earlier.

"FUCK!" Scott yelled out as Derek finally found that spot. "Again." He cried out. Derek didn't disappoint either. Derek leaned forward, thrusting in deeper and attacking Scott's prostate with no remorse. He moaned louder at the sounds of panting, skin slapping;Scott's echoed throughout the room which turned on the older man even more.

They picked up speed. Derek and Scott kissed and moaned into each others mouths as they felt themselves climbing higher and higher. "Oh my fucking god." Scott couldn't take it any longer. He pushed his head back, put was stopped when Derek's hand came to pull it back.

"Look at me." He got out as he thrusted. Scott opened his eyes and looked at the red eyes that stood right above his own.

Owned. Scott felt owned in that moment. His body shook as he felt himself finally reach over that boundary that was denied by him so many times that night. He gasped as he felt a sensation unlike anything he ever felt before. "Derek!" he yelled out as he came all over their bodies.

Derek thrusted a few more times before shouting out, "Scott!" His sight went blurry as he collapsed on top of the other boy.

How much time pasted? They didn't care. Scott's eyes were closed as he slowly came back down from his high. Wow was the only thought that could come to his mind. He never experienced something as mind blowing as that.

Derek eventually pulled out of the younger male and laid down beside him. Scott turned and looked over at the other man. He was still off in his own la-la land. Scott cuddled up with him and smiled. This was more then he could have ever imagined sex would be like with Derek.

Scott was exhausted and couldn't help his eye lids from closing. "It's ok, sleep." He heard from the man he just had sex with, no not sex just made love with. That thought made Scott smile and cuddle more into the older male.

Scott was almost asleep when he faintly heard Derek mutter, "I love you Scott." Scott was too tired to try to respond to that, and instead allowed himself to drift into a very restful sleep.

**Scene Change**

If there was one thing that Isaac didn't want to wake up to in the middle of the night, it was the noises that currently came from the room next door. When he first woke up he was determined to head over there and tell them to shut the hell up, but as he went to get up from his bed he noticed something. He air smelt of lust... and sex?

Oh, now those noises made so much more sense. Isaac quietly laid back down on his bed. What should he do? He didn't really have ear plugs, and he had no clue how long the two of them would be going at it.

Isaac groaned in frustration before picking up his pillow and covering his ears. Unfortunately that didn't seem to help at all. Ugh! He sat back up and pouted.

A few seconds later his door was opened. "You'll need these." Peter's voice called out as a pair of head phones where thrown his way. "I suggest turning your music up all the way."

Isaac couldn't help the smile that went across his face. Peter knew him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Isaac nodded his head, "Seriously don't. They don't need to know we heard this."

"But then we can't tease Scott tomorrow." Isaac said back with a mini laugh. "You know you'd enjoy teasing him."

* * *

An: An there is this chapter. I love writing lemons. And yes it actually happened this time. : )

So i'm going to ask you all a random question and depending on responses I get back will determine if I do this. Would you object to a JacksonxLydia sex scene? It's not exactly needed since I've basally alluded to it on many times.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. It's short... cause a sex scene is a chapter in my mind. Though I think the ending was nice with Isaac and Peter overhearing their activities. ..

Please review!

*~ashley~*


	13. Morning After

An:Hey ya'll! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. Many nights of playing this scene in my head before I could actually write it down. : )

And I added a line that silverwolf suggested lol I already had something in mind like that so here you go

Srry about the lateness in updating. I've found myself addicted to the fanfiction app for the cell phone. It's bad like I have some 300 stories on there and I've barley got through them in the last week, and on top of that my stupid art class made me write 2 papers in a week.

I love Scott in this, he's all embarrassed and cute. **He-he**

* * *

Chapter 13: Morning after

Three of the four werewolves that lived in the pack house all met down stairs for breakfast. Isaac couldn't stop looking between Derek and Scott. They both had this chipper mood, which just seemed to make last night all the more real for him.

On the other hand he had to admit that it was nice seeing Derek in a better mood. To that thought, Isaac looked down at his cereal and ate quietly. Just pretend it didn't happen. Isaac told himself. The last thing he wanted to think about was the two of them going at it. He put the spoon to his mouth and took a bite.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long. When Isaac got half way done with his bowl, a familiar older wolf leaned up against the doorway behind him with a smirk across his face. "And I thought you were going to wait until he was 18."

Scott who just happened to be drinking some orange juice coughed on his drink and some of it spit out of his mouth and it just so happened to land in Isaac's cereal. Isaac groaned, it looked like he wasn't going to be finishing his cereal, and it was his favorite, Lucky Charms.

"Decided against it." Derek said back to the other without missing a beat. Derek was already prepared for the other two to make comments. It wasn't easy to keep anything private in a house where everyone had advanced hearing.

Peter smirked, "I thought as much, or better yet," Peter looked over at Scott who was blushing and looking down trying to hide himself, "heard as much."

"What?" Scott said still looking down and fidgeting under the other wolf's gaze. Derek leaned over and lightly patted his mate's back with a slight smirk on his face. Scott was cute when he was embarrassed.

"We heard it." Isaac said since he could no longer eat his food. He looked up at the two of them"You two woke me up."

Scott never felt as embarrassed as he did at that moment. The first time he and Derek got intimate and the whole house heard. "It's not that big of a deal." Derek said trying to help his mate out. "We will all hear each other at some point."

Scott looked up at the other with a questioning look, "And how is that supposed to comfort me?" Scott shook his head as he got up from the table. "I'm going to disappear while the rest of you finish this conversation." He stated before getting up and heading upstairs while trying to erase the whole thing from his mind.

Derek turned to the other two, "Why the hell would you say that with him right there?"

"Oh come on; it was just a joke." Peter rolled his eyes before he headed into the kitchen for some food.

"Like I haven't heard you go at it back when I was little." Derek muttered back.

"And how many times did you tease me for it?" Peter said as he casually opened the fridge.

Derek smirked while thinking back to his youth, "Every single time."

"Yep," Peter said as he bit into an apple, "Pay backs a bitch."

Isaac sighed, "Well I know not to ever bring a girl over here."

"When have you ever been with a girl to bring her over." Derek said back.

Isaac narrowed his eyes. That was a bit rude, "Just because I haven't found myself a mate doesn't mean it wont happen."

"Of course you'll find that special someone." Peter said as he walked over to the table, "That doesn't mean you can't have some fun before hand."

"Don't listen to him," Derek said, "unless you want to be known the way he was back in the day."

"I take pride in knowing that I could satisfy many different people in bad, no mater their sexual orientation."

"You slept with a male?" Isaac's eyes went wide.

"Sex is sex." Peter shrugged, "Men are better at keeping up with the wolf part of me is all."

"I so didn't need to know that." Peter smirked at the younger wolf as he got off from the table. "I'm never going to get this mental image out of my head." Isaac muttered before leaving the room.

**Scene Change**

Alison was training yet again. It seemed like her life now focused on just that one thing. It kept her sane. Her father said she was over doing it, but she didn't care. It kept her mind away from other things. Those other things just happened to be her x-boy friend and werewolf Scott.

She was mad at him. It wasn't a secret or anything. She knew somewhere deep inside that they wouldn't last forever, but she could dream couldn't she? It wasn't fair, she really did love the boy, but it seemed that the world pulled them apart.

She put her bow down and looked at the targets. Bulls eyes, almost all of them. "Aren't you just the little hunter."

Alison turned around to see her brother Justin. "Aren't you the observant one?" She muttered back at him, though a smile was on her face.

"You know they say that when people are going through emotional times? It's said that they will devote themselves to something." He smiled at her sadly, "For you it seems to be training with your bow."

Alison rolled her eyes, "What's your point?"

"That you're hiding the way you feel by doing this." He answered her back simply. "It's ok to express yourself, but you're walking on that line."

Alison rolled her eyes again before she turned back to hunting. "I won't let anyone else die."

"Your father told me what happened when I was gone. You've been surrounded by this world that I don't think you're ready to enter. Hell when I was 18 I wasn't ready, and I ran away."

"I'm not you." She put an arrow in position before getting her body and bow into position. "I wasn't told about this; I was forced into it."

"He's worried about you; hell, I'm worried about you. It seems like the only thing you want to do is train." He sighed, "I know you loved this Scott. Your father said he's a good kid, but you know that when he slips up we will have to deal with him."

"I already told you," She said as she let another arrow go to the target, another bulls eyes. She blocked out what her brother told her and looked back at him with a fierceness in her eyes, "I refuse to let anyone else die."

**Scene Change**

Scott was laying on the bed with his head faced down in the sheets. He was embarrassed about breakfast earlier. Scott closed his eyes and before he knew it he was awoken by the door opening.

Scott yawned and looked over to where he knew Derek would be standing. The other man had a slight smile on his face as he took the few needed steps to his bed. "Are you going to hold up in here all day?"

Scott stuck his tongue out, "May I remind you that my ass still stings."

"Think of how that would feel without our healing abilities." Derek laughed.

"I don't know why people are gay then." Scott buried his head back into the bed. It wasn't that bad, but every time he moved there was a slight discomfort. This morning when he woke up to quickly take a pee it hurt 20 times worse.

Derek smirked as he laid down on the bed next to him, but facing the other way. He looked over at his mate,"The best things in life hurt." Derek moved his hands to rub his sore butt.

"I'll remember that." Scott mumbled into the pillow, before leaning up and looking over at Derek. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Training," Derek answered back simply while he still rubbed little circles. He moved them up a but to him back and Scott let out a sigh. "We are going to finish off yesterday's training." Scott nodded not really knowing what the pack did the day before. "I want you near me at all times."

"Are we really going to do that?" Scott asked referring to the other being over protective.

"Things are even worse now." Derek said back. Derek leaned over so his lips were right next to the other wolf's. "Just humor me."

"Fine." Scott said reluctantly, "I'll stay close to you." Scott pushed himself up off the bed, leaving his mate there without the kiss that Scott knew the other wolf wanted. Scott smirked as he walked out of the room with a slight hop in his step.

Derek's eyes followed him as he left, oh Scott, he thought to himself before lightly smiling and following his mate.

**Scene Change**

Stiles woke up and slowly allowed himself to get up from his bed. He groaned as he looked at the light that came into his room.

He hated Sunday's. It was the day before the worse day of the week. Also the day where everyone would scramble to get their school work done that they neglected from Friday. Luckily for him, he didn't have much to do, especially since he was going to see his best friend later in the day.

As he got up his heard his father down stairs going through the cabinets. Stiles smiled knowing that his father was trying to make himself something to eat. That normally meant something that would go into the microwave.

Stiles shook his head at the thought before heading down the stairs to find his dad pouring two bowls of cereal. "Look who is finally up."

"It's 10, you should be lucky that I even decided to get out of the bed this morning." Stiles said as he made his way over to his father.

His father rolled his eyes at his child before handing him a bowl of coco puffs as he approached. "I've got the be at the station at 12."

"Alright, I'm going to hang out with Scott and the rest of the pack after I finish my homework." His father nodded knowing better then to even try to argue with his son over it. The boy had held his own with them for a long time.

The two of them continued until their food was done with small chit chat. Stiles went upstairs to finish up his work happy to be hanging out with his best friend.

**Scene Change**

There is only so much worrying a mother could do before she actually picked up the phone and called her son. Scott went through some weird depression and left the house with a note saying that he staying at Stiles' house, and it was for her safety that he left.

How many days passed? She was worried out of her mind, but she knew that he needed to deal with whatever was going on. Right? She looked back over at her phone. Should she check up on him?

It was strange before all of this she would have just called him, yelled at him to get home and it would be dealt with. But with her son being a werewolf, things changed.

She knew that Scott cared about her, and tied to keep her out of whatever was going on with the pack, but she still had that nagging mother feeling. Something was going to happen to him, she just knew it. Just what was it?

She looked back at the clock, lately she was pulling in extra shifts whenever she could. Being a nurse she knew what she was doing. When people are faced with situations they aren't ready for they take it differently. Some people drink, drug, some people decided to spend a lot of money, but for her it was burring herself in work.

She sighed and picked up her cell phone. Unfortunately she missed her opportunity to call yet again. Maybe after work I can stop by, she thought to herself as she grabbed the necessary things and left.

* * *

An: ok so lots of little cut scene crap. I dislike making them so sort, but I need to develop so many different people. : ( anyway, hope you all enjoyed new chapter should be up within the next few weeks (not putting a deadline on it. This class is going to kill my downtime)

Oh and there was a review about the werewolf healing abilities,(like forever ago) really they just heal faster not like they get hurt and it heals instantly. In my head like if they broke a bone instead of it taking weeks it would take a few days. And some smaller things take a few hours to a day, (though idk about a paper cut.. I think a few minutes?)

ANYWAY,

hope you all enjoyed : ) read and review please (I baked brownies.. not the special ones though lol)

*~ashley~*


	14. Come and Get it

An: hey everyone : ) here is the nest chapter. Anyone excited for the next season? **Whoot** I wanted to have this done before the season started, but honestly I don't think that will happen. : ( there is still SOOO much more to do with these characters.

Hope you enjoy! I love it when I get to write in funny pack moments : ) (Which the majority of this chapter is)

* * *

Chapter 14: Come and Get it

The pack all sat down after a long and tiresome amount of training. They took a chair at the kitchen table and were eating what was supposed to be a late lunch, when the familiar sound of a jeep reached the werewolves. Scott instantly smiled as he heard the sound. He quickly got up leaving his food half eaten to made his way to the front door of the house. "Doesn't get like that when I show up." Derek muttered as he watched him go.

"Is Derek jealous of Stiles?" Erica asked with a smirk on his face. "You know," She said teasingly, "the two of them are always together at school."

Derek glared over at the girl. "I'm not jealous of Stiles."

"Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say something completely different." Derek growled at her. Erica looked down and closed her eyes in submission. Damn alpha powers.

"At least it's not me." Isaac chimed in as he watched amusingly at the situation. How many times had Derek forced the younger into submission when he annoyed the alpha? He lost count after 10.

"Want it to be?" Derek said as he turned his attention to the other wolf.

Isaac shook his head, "Nope, I'm good. I've learned."

"Good." Derek said back.

"So for future reference never say that you're jealous of Scott and Stiles." Jackson added.

Derek looked over at Jackson, "You want it too?"

"Just a question," He smirked, "but I got my answer."

While the other wolves stayed at the table Scott got out of the house and ran up to his friend as he opened his jeep door. "Hey man." Stiles said as he stepped onto the ground.

Scott looked back at the house for a moment, "We need to talk."

"Well it's never good when someone starts a conversation off with those words. Normally it means a break up is on the way." Stiles said as he looked at his friend, "Don't tell me we're breaking up."

Scott playfully hit his friend's arm, "No dude. But listen tomorrow pick me up early for school." He said seriously.

"Isn't Derek going to drive you?"

"Nope." He smiled. "We got a little early morning side quest."

"Oh and don't we love those." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "And I'm guessing we shouldn't tell your boyfriend." Scott nodded his head. "Alright, so cover story?"

"Going out for breakfast; just the two of us."

"Sounds like a nice date." He laughed, and Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Cool by me." Stiles said as the two of them made their way up to the house. "Anything exciting happen in the last 20ish hours since we seen each other?" Scott couldn't help the blush that came to his face. "Scott?"

"Ummm." Scott fidgeted for a moment, "Well yea, but no."

"Yes but no what?" Stiles questioned knowing something was different.

"Well... me and Derek like..." Scott was too embarrassed to say anything else.

It clicked in his brain, "You did it!" he yelled out. "It as in-"

Scott covered his friend's mouth. "Dude they so heard that." He sighed. "Don't say a word ok. I just got over enough embarrassing comments earlier; I don't want you to bring it back up."

Of course that was when the front door opened and none other then a smirked faced Peter stood at the door. "Isn't this cute."

Scott pulled his hand off from the boy's mouth, "I don't want to hear it." Stiles said as he walked into the house. "I got what happened, and I don't want to hear about the little details."

"Like I would ever tell you that." Scott said following him. "It's personal."

"I would." Peter added as his smirk got wider. "Isaac could too. You know Scott here is really loud when he screams out Derek's name."

"My ears!" Stiles covered them up. "I don't want to know!"

"They were up for most of the night, kind of hard to sleep through Scott screaming 'Derek, Derek, Derek, right there' over and over and over again." He said knowing that the boy could still hear him.

"Peter." Derek said as he walked into the entry way. There was Stile's covering his ears muttering about how he didn't care to know how loud his best friend was in bed, a mortified looking Scott with the blush that could rival Rudolph's red nose and Peter who looked extremely accomplished.

"This is just too good." Peter muttered before turning to Derek. "My job has been accomplished." He walked off from the scene.

Derek closed his eyes in frustration; he needed to have a talk with Peter later. For now though he had his mate and his mate's best friend. To add to the situation the rest of the pack came over as well. "Do I want to know?" Jackson said as he looked at the scene.

"I find this extremely amusing." Boyd added in as he watched Stiles. "I wonder what brought this on."

"Probably found out what Derek and Scott did last night." Isaac added in.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"Did they.. do it?" Erica asked her eyes wide and a smile on her face.

"I thought they wouldn't until Scott was 18." Boyd added in.

"Waiting was apparently too hard for them." Isaac said.

"Damn." Boyd said as the rest of them watched the scene in front of them. "So I take it you heard the whole thing."

"Yep." Isaac said with a sad voice.

"It was painful wasn't it." Boyd said back as he put his hand on the others shoulder.

"You can't imagine. There are things that you can't unhear."

"Feel sorry for you man."

"Should have been here this morning." Isaac said trying to get out of the mini flashback he had of last night. "Would have heard about Peter's old days."

"Old days?" Erica asked intrigued.

"Let's say that Derek's not the only one to sleep with another guy."

"This pack shit is hilarious." Jackson said before he busted out laughing. "I never would have thought Peter swung what way."

Derek turned to the pack, "You're not helping. I want you to calm Stiles down, I've got Scott."

"Of course you do." Erica said with a smirk as the rest of the pack went to deal with a yelling ear covering Stiles. This should be fun, she thought to herself.

Derek walked over to Scott who had his back up against the wall hyperventilating If Derek didn't know any better he would say it was an asthma attack, but being an werewolf that was improbable. "Hey you ok?"

The young wolf shook his head, "I can't," he took a deep breath, "believe" another breath, "he said that."

"You know Peter doesn't have any personal boundaries." Derek said with a laugh.

Scott shook his head while he tried to calm himself down,"We are never...having sex again."

"What?" Derek asked confused and bit surprised to hear that.

"Not in this house, not if the pack is here."

Derek tried to hide the smile that threaten to cross his face. He couldn't help but think that Scott was cute when he was this. "I'll talk to Peter about it." He said already having the plans to do it anyway.

Scott nodded his head and looked up at him, "You better. I swear if he keeps up with those jokes I promise you that sex won't ever happen."

Derek sighed, well this just seemed to make things a bit more complicated. "Alright, I got it. Don't go all drastic," He looked over to see the pack trying to deal with Stiles with no success. "I think you should try to get Stiles to calm down; I've never seen him act like this."

"You think." Scott moved over to Stiles and hit him upside the head. The pack all froze, they were trying to talk the boy down and he just came over and knocked him upside the head.

Stiles instantly stopped and looked at his best friend with betrayal in his eyes, "What was that for."

"Stop acting like an idiot." Scott shrugged his shoulders, "We're going to hang out right."

Stiles nodded, "Well yea,"

"Well then stop acting like that." Stiles squinted his eyes at his friend, but Scott was used to the looks the boy would throw his way. Scott leaned over to his friend, "guess what, Derek has an X-box."

Stiles' eyes instantly lit up, "Sweet, where." He looked around.

"Upstairs in his room. Let's go."

"Can we come?" Isaac asked a bit awkwardly. They'd only been his room once.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure." Stiles said before they raced up the stairs.

"If any of you break any of my games I will kill you." Derek yelled as everyone in the pack except Jackson went into his room. "I swear they are going to be the death of me."

Jackson shrugged, "Well I got a date."

"I guessed as much." Derek smiled at the wolf, "You know you could bring her over sometime. It might do you two some good to get better acquainted with the pack. We are a family."

"I didn't.." Jackson took a breath as he tried to put his thoughts together, "I didn't know if it was safe or something that was allowed."

"She might not be a wolf, but that doesn't stop her from being apart of the family. If she's as important to you as I think she is then she deserves to come here as well." He said to the younger male, "It's the same as with Stiles. Scott and him are close and I trust him."

"Alright, I'll bring her over sometime." Jackson said before turning around to leave.

"You're a good wolf Jackson; if you ever need anything don't feel uncomfortable coming to me about it." Jackson kept on walking, but he heard the words.

One situation dealt with, another one to go. He walked up the stairs and went to where he knew his uncle would be. He knocked on the door; it was always a good idea to be as polite as possible when dealing with Peter when he was in his room. It was like his own little den, and it was common curiosity to not just walk into someone's den without permission.

The door opened and Peter's face peaked out of the crack in the door, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Let's talk." Derek said seriously.

"Oh this is going to be good." Peter said sarcastically as he opened the door all the way and allowed the other man to enter the room.

In another room of the house four werewolves and a human all sat down to play on the X-box. "What should we play?" Scott asked as they looked through the games.

"Rayman?" Isaac suggested as he pulled the game out.

"Ok, whoever dies has to change controller." Stiles said as he grabbed one. Luckily there were in fact four controllers, why none of them were going to ask especially since not too long before hand there were only two.

"I call Rayman!" Scott said with a smile on his face.

"I got blue Rayman." Isaac said as he too got a remote.

"You can't copy me." Scott said to the other male. "There is only enough room for one Rayman, and it's me."

"Just watch me." Scott stuck his tongue out at him. Before choosing his character and playing the game.

* * *

An: ok there is another chapter down : ) I'm supper excited to get the next few chapters up. Won't give much away, but there will be a visit to local vet office next chapter (he-he).

Hope you liked it and please review.

*~ashley~*


	15. Vet Visit

An: And I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy Sorry about the late update; I had two classes at the same time which threw me off my game, (aka two papers a week compared to one. Where am I ever going to find time to update?) and I've been caught up in dating. (we talk like with any of my downtime which again cuts into my writing time)

And sorry if my Dr. Deaton is all messed up. Honestly there isn't much on him and what I know about him from the series… is like nothing.

He's this know all person vet that is apparently not retired from… hell if I know. It's hard to place what he is... I see him like a witch doctor.

And OMG I love the new season so far. Supper sad that Erica is dead… honestly she's like supper kick ass and I find it sad that the writers decided to have her die… and then Jackson isn't a part of the new season which makes me sad cause I would have LOVED to his character development with the pack.

Anyway, (fangirl moment is over) here is the next chapter. Enjoy : )

* * *

Chapter 15: Vet Visit

Scott made sure to get up from the bed as early as possible without it being too noticeable to the Alpha male that laid down next to him. He told Derek last night about his plan to go out in the morning with his best friend. At first, well most of the night, Derek was against it. He told Scott that someone else should go with them, but Scott made it clear that none of the werewolves were going to follow him.

Derek growled randomly for hours after that conversation, which was cute in Scott's mind. Ever see a Alpha mad? It's bad, but when it's at him-self, well that becomes hilarious all in its own. Scott couldn't help but smile as he watched his mate the whole time.

Scott smiled as he looked down at the sleeping male. He had to protect Derek, the way that Derek seemed to always do for him. Scott quietly tiptoed to the bathroom and turned the water on. As the water heated up he looked at himself in the bathroom.

This had to work. He thought as he took a deep breath. He had to do this. It was this or the pack would be gone, Derek would gone. He shivered as he felt another body come up against him. "Aren't you up a bit early." Scott heard as arms came to wrap around his waist from behind. Scott leaned his head backwards as hi mate decided to kiss his neck as well.

"You know I'm going out with Stiles in a few hours." Scott muttered. He made sure to get up at 5 so he could get ready and think about how this was going to go. Scott smiled and turned around to face his mate. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"How could I sleep when you left me alone in the bed?" He looked over at the shower, "Plus a shower sounds really good right now."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine, but no funny business. I don't think Isaac and Peter would be happy waking up this early to hear," He looked around almost scared to say it, "us being loud again."

Derek shook his head and huffed. Scott could be supper cute, "No guarantees." Scott stepped into the shower and watched as Derek took his clothes off to join the other.

The shower was surprisingly uneventful other than a few kisses, but Scott thought it was nice to spend time together like this. It reminded him of their first shower together, which was awkward. They could hardly keep their hands off each other. After they had sex, their sexual need wasn't as overpowering, but it was still there just controllable.

At 6 Scott was downstairs in the kitchen eating one of Isaac's pop tarts, hopefully he wouldn't mind. Isaac had a thing for them, and Scott knew the other wolf would notice a package missing. "Thought you were going to get breakfast with Stiles," Derek said as he walked into the kitchen.

Scott looked up and rolled his eyes, "Well I'm hungry now and it's a good 20 minutes to make it into town from here." He said back. Before another word was spoken Scott heard the jeep. "And he's here now," Scott smiled as he grabbed his backpack off the table. "If anything happens I'll call you, but I doubt we would be attacked at ihop."

Derek grumbled in response and Scott couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He leaned over and quickly kissed Derek before running out. "I'm picking you up from school!" Derek yelled as the front door opened.

"Alright!" Scott yelled out as he left the house and shut the door behind him. Outside Stiles was waiting for his best friend, who looked like he needed more sleep. "Let's go get some food."

Stiles nodded and they got into the Jeep and quickly took off. Once they were a considerable distance away Stiles sighed, "Alright where are we really going?" He looked at his best friend as

"Who else but Dr. Deaton." Scott said back as though the question was not needed.

"The werewolf guru." Stiles said back with a smile. The man helped them out a lot. Without the vets help they might not have been able to survive what they had so far. His tips and help about the supernatural world had the two of them exposed to a different side of life. Dr. Deaton was also the man that helped them scheme. Scott knew that he needed the help of Dr. Deaton if the pack was to survive.

When they showed up at the office, they were welcomed with the sight of the Doctor waiting outside by his car. "I was wondering when the two of you would show up." He said with an all knowing smile.

There was a quick glance between the two friends before the three men walked into the office. "You knew about the alpha pack?" Scott asked as they entered the small waiting room.

"I knew they would be here sooner or later." Dr. Deaton said as they made their way to the back rooms. "So I'm guessing you want to know how to stop them."

Scott nodded, "Derek has us training, but I don't think that is going to stop them." He said as he thought back to William and Kimberly.

"It might," He answered back as he watched the young werewolf, "But you have another reason for coming here." Scott's eyes connected with the vet, "You don't want them to fight at all do you?"

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." He answered back seriously. They went through enough the last few months.

The Doctor nodded, "Always caring about others." He stated. "There is one way." He said going to open a drawer. "We all know what mountain ash did in the past," he said referencing the battle with Gerard. "This is similar." He pulled out a vile. "Instead it only affects Alphas."

"So let me get this straight," Stiles spoke up and pointed to what was in the vets' hands, "that only affects Alphas."

The vet nodded, "Then it will also hurt Derek." Scott said back with a frown. "How can I use it if he's there?"

The vet put the vile in Scott's hands. "All an Alpha needs to do is ingest this and within a few hours." He trailed off and let Scott put the rest in his mind.

"How would I get an alpha pack to eat that?" The vet shook his head.

"You don't need to get the whole pack to eat; in fact it doesn't need to be ingested with food." Deaton said as he walked over to a box and pulled basic dart gun out. "You just need to hit the alpha of the pack."

"They're all alphas." Stiles answered back sarcastically.

"Every pack has a leader," The doctor said back, "even in a pack full of alphas. One of them will take position as the alpha."

Scott nodded his head, "So William, if there was anyone that would be the head of the pack it would be him."

"He's really strong though. How are we going to be able to get close enough to him without being killed?" Stiles added.

Scott looked down at the dart gun in his hands, "I've never shot on of these before." Scott looked over at Stiles then up at the Vet. "What if I miss?"

"You know someone who can shoot." The vet answered back, "The only person that won't miss a shot."

Scott turned to look over at Stiles as a silent understanding went through their heads. They both knew who the doctor was talking about; the problem was how they were going to get her to agree.

By the time class rolled around, both Scott and Stiles had made it to school just in time for the first period bell. As they walked into first period they were shocked to see Allison was sitting in a a seat far away from where she normally sat, which was once right in front of Scott.

With all the talk earlier that day, there was a silent look between the two boys as they took their seats. Allison had stayed away from school the last few weeks, not that anyone could blame her, but it was a shock to them both, and also a blessing.

Scott already had the thought in his head; he needed to talk to her before the end of the school day. The full moon was less than a week away, and that is when the alpha pack and Derek's pack would fight.

Allison made it hard for the wolf to follow through with that talk, for she avoided him all day. It seemed whenever he would try to come up to her, she would turn the other direction. Was she avoiding him?

Lunch rolled around, and he sat with the pack, like always though his mind was elsewhere. Scott was a planner, and he was known for doing his own thing whenever he could. He didn't want to lose his new family, a family of people that Scott couldn't think to be without.

"I bet I could kick your ass at Halo." Isaac said to Stiles as they argued at the lunch table.

"As if, Halo sucks I like Gears." Stiles said back as he shoved a French fry in his mouth.

"Gears is stupid." Isaac took a bite of his cheese burger, "In reality you can't see what's around the corner."

Stiles glared at the other wolf, "Well the controls for Halo is stupid, and there is no way to tell who is on what team. The guns suck too."

"Girls," Erica butted in, "You are both pretty, now can we change the subject. We do have more important things to talk about."

"Nothing can be more important than this. Gears is better than Halo."

"No Halo is way better than gears."

"And I'm never getting involved in your arguments again." Erica said with a sigh, "You both have the brain capacity of a 4 year old."

Scott looked across the lunch room while Stiles and Isaac argued about video games and saw Allison sitting at a table by herself. She looked alone. Her best friend was with Jackson, a werewolf, and it wasn't as if the pack would ever take her in with open arms.

She looked up and their eyes made contact. She was alone and sad, he could easily tell that, but there was something else in her eyes, determination. He knew her long enough to know what normally happened when she got that look in her eyes.

Scott stood up and made his way over to her, not caring of the looks from that pack that followed. Allison's eye brow rose as he watched her walk over to her table. "What brings you over here Scott?" she demanded.

"You know I can tell when something is upsetting you."

"Can you anymore?" She asked. "Things have changed; too much has changed since you last saw me."

Scott nodded, "I know things are hard right now, but I need to talk to you."

"Isn't that what we are doing right now?" She said back sarcastically.

He nodded to the pack that he knew was listening to their conversation, "Away from listening ears."

"Since when do you care about the pack?" Scott frowned at her words, as she looked at the pack. "All this fighting to stay out of the pack, and now you joined?"

"No officially." He said, "Derek said it's my choice and I've been considering it."

"The fact that you are even considering it just shows how much you have changed." Allison said before turning her attention back to him. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's serious." Allison nodded before going to the trash to get rid of the leftover food.

They left the lunch room and made their way outside, "So are the other wolves far away for us to finally talk?" Allison asked as she watched her x-boyfriend scan the area before nodding. "So what did you bring me out here to talk to me about?"

"We need your help."

* * *

An: And here is the end of the chapter, sorry about it being so late and short but I HAD to end it here. : ) And hope you enjoyed the little argument between Stiles and Isaac about video games.


	16. Keeping it in the family

An: hey everyone : ) I was supper happy to see everyone's reviews and all the new followers for this story made me want to get this out as soon as I could. And srry I've been like in a little love bubble with my girlfriend and couldn't find any time to update this.

I got a review about how I made my werewolves work.  
Honestly I know that the werewolf side is apart of them, but at the same time human interactions on dealing with certain things would be different a wolf pack. Like in a wolf pack everyone is assigned roles to do, and if not done the Alpha steps in. Well for certain scenes I think that the wolf part of Derek would see certain things Scott does as being in an interference of his Alpha superiority. So the wolf would want to do something that Derek has to hold back more or less. Similar to the full moon when they can 'get lost' to their wolf side I think any werewolf can have that happen at any time, The idea of losing him/her self to the wolf. (Just to clear things up there… hopefully that makes sense if not you can message me.)

So… here you all go : ) This chapter is basically to help reestablish the Scott and Allison relationship… nonromantic though lol.

* * *

Chapter 16: Keeping it in the family

"What is going on over there?" Boyd asked as he watched Scott and Allison talking. The rest of the pack turned their heads over to watch them get up and walk out of the cafeteria.

"Why is he talking to her?" Erica asked slightly mad at the scene. She shot multiple amount of arrows at them a few weeks ago. She growled at the memory.

Stiles knew that he had to come up with something quickly, "he feels about how things ended with them."

"Why? She tried to kill us." Boyd asked no problem with allowing a hateful tone to come from him. Stiles' eyes widened; he never heard this side of the wolf.

"There is so much wolf drama I don't know about." Lydia said as she watched the group. There seemed to be a strange tension coming from all around her. She looked over at Jackson as watched as he too had stiffened.

"Scott feels bad about how he told her about how her mother tried to kill him."

"That's what happens when you mess with the pack." Boyd said back without remorse. "They attacked first, we had enough to deal with without the dam hunters."

"I never heard about this." Lydia said as her eyes narrowed at Jackson. "Why have you never told me."

Jackson turned to her and shrugged, "You never asked."

"I shouldn't have to. I want you tell me this kind of things. She's still my friend." Lydia said with sad smile. "I wonder how she's talking everything."

"You should go talk to her when I'm training with the pack." He said to her.

"I just might." She Lydia added as she thought about her friend. A part of her felt bad that she hadn't returned any of her calls recently. Lydia looked down at her salad; she wasn't being a good friend recently. There are all these werewolf politics that she had to learn about, she wondered if a real friendship with them would last.

*********************************** Scene Change***************************************

Allison couldn't believe the words that just left her x-boyfriend's mouth. "What do you mean, we need your help." She watched Scott's face and frowned. "What's going on in the town now?" She asked seriously. Scott needed her; though she wasn't always clued in on what his major plans were, she knew that if he ever came to her for help it meant something.

"It's a long story." Scott said back.

"Well luckily for you next I have free period, so if it's really that important that you need my help you can explain it all to me now." She crossed her arms and leaned up against a locker.

Scott nodded his head "It all goes back around the time I told you about what your mother did,"

"Yea," she said back uncomfortably, "how about I don't relive that memory; just get to the important things."

Scott took a deep breath. Allison really had changed in the past few weeks. She acted very detached from her emotions as though she didn't want to feel anything. He felt a bit sad, knowing that he was a part of the reason for how she was acting. "Alright, so there is a new pack in town."

"Doesn't that go against pack law?" Allison asked. "Most packs stay in their own land unless two packs are going at war with one another." She said thinking about all the reading she had done on werewolves and other creatures recently. Her parents had an library of information on werewolves and other creatures.

Scott nodded, "This isn't a normal pack though. We are dealing with an alpha pack."

"A pack of alphas that here to get your alpha to join." She said and Scott's eye brows rose in surprise, "yes I've read all about them." She brushed it off as though it meant nothing, "They don't bother with humans, so I don't understand what you want from me."

Scott was taken back on what she already knew about the alpha pack, this wasn't going to be as hard to explain as he originally thought. "Yes they stay out of human eyes, but this isn't something to help save the town." He fidgeted a bit before saying his next words, "I need help saving the pack."

Allison leaned back and rose her eye brows in surprise, "Why should I care about the pack?"

Scott frowned, "Did you forget who helped you before when your grandfather was-,"

"And did you forget that Derek is the reason why my mother died!" She yelled back. "Why should I ever help him out?"

Scott sighed, "Because… I love him." He said surprised at himself for even saying those words. He knew, somehow along their journey he just knew. It was like knowing how to read, you don't ever remember when it happened, it just did. He didn't know when exactly he knew he loved Derek, it just happened.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered more to herself. Of course the boy that she fell in love with was not only a werewolf that her family swore to protect people from, but was also gay.

"I can't help what happened between us." Scott said not exactly knowing if he meant what happened between the ending of his relationship with Alison and the advancement of his relationship with Derek. He didn't need to defend what happened, but for some reason he wanted her to understand why. "It just feels right with Derek."

She shook her head, "That's not it." She sighed, "I knew that Derek and you had some kind of friendship even though you swore you hated the man." She smiled, "He watched over you and tried to help when I couldn't." She looked away from her x. "It stings, I still love you." She looked up at Scott, "But we were never going to work out." She smiled sadly as though the words finally hit her. She tried to hold back the wetness that was collecting in her eyes. She looked down at the ground and repeated the words that she had heard and read multiple time over the past few weeks, "A wolf can't survive without a pack."

Scott didn't know how to comprehend what the girl said. She accepted it? "I never wanted to hurt you, but is it selfish of me to ask you to still be a friend? Rather you know it or not, I have missed you."

"I've missed you too." She admitted through the pain. "I wrapped myself in training these last few weeks. It feels like everything has changed and I didn't know how to handle that." She frowned as her own words hit her.

"And I'm sorry that you've had to go through all this." Scott sighed, "I wonder sometimes if I never got bit and became who I am now, if things would have been different."

She nodded in understanding, "But we can't live in the what if's. We have to deal with how life is right now." She said with a sad face. "I'm glad that I had my time with you."

Scott raised his eye brows trying to understand her words. "What do you mean?"

Allison sighed, "Just what I said. You helped me turn into who I am now. I'm stronger now. Without you in my life I never would have been able to become who I am today." She took a deep breath, "So why do you need my help?" She said getting back on track.

Scott nodded, "I don't want the pack fighting. The alpha pack won't leave any time soon, not unless the pack fights them off, or a wolf volunteers to join them. I love Derek, and I know he couldn't take it if one of us got seriously hurt or died. I don't even think I could take that happening to any of us. We are such a small and close pack now, and… I don't want anyone hurt."

Allison watched Scott's face connecting the dots in her head. "You are not going to give yourself up to the alpha pack are you?" Scott nodded his head, "Are you stupid? How do you think Derek would take to know that you gave yourself up for the sake of his pack? You say you love him, and then you do this."

"I have a plan." Scott tried to explain. "It's the only way to save us all, and if it works no one will get hurt."

"What is it?" Allison asked already feeling whatever resistance she had to not help her former werewolf boyfriend out.

Scott pulled out a vile from his jacket pocket. "This affects alphas." He held it out so she could see it.

"I don't think that's enough to attack a pack of them." She said looking at it.

"Nope, I need to shoot a dart with this on it at the leader of the alpha pack." He said looking at Allison as her eyes narrowed at his words.

"I see where this is going." Allison said and gulped. She pointed her finger at the vile and taped it, "You want me to shoot this at the alpha pack leader."

Scott nodded, "Yes, you're the only person I know that would never miss a shot."

"I don't know," She shook her head; "We need to pull one more person in on this." She pulled her cell phone out, "There is someone who can shoot just as well as me."

"Who?" Scott asked as he watched her click the dial button on her cell phone.

She looked up at Scott and smiled,"My brother."

* * *

An: Supper short but I HAD to end it there. Hope you enjoyed : )

I'm kind of in a rut with the last episode, no spoilers but…. : ( Boyd

Read and review please

*~ashley~*


End file.
